Tears Of The Past
by TheBlackShadow1210
Summary: Legolas had been hurt by some evil men. Now, when the fellowship is created, will he win with his fear? Will Aragorn be able to help him?
1. Prologue

**Okay a moment of attention here please! I am from Poland, so my English isn't perfect. Please, be kind and patient and if you notice any mistakes in grammar or anything, tell me. Same with elvish, this isn't very easy language so tell me in case of any mistakes.***

 _*This is NON slash story, only brotherly love. And Aragorn here isn't in love with Arwen, nor is he a heir of Isildur, he is immortal here so if you don't like it, don't read, simple.*_

 _*This is basically a rape story, I mean, there are no very brutal scenes, but some of them may appear so it is rated as M.*_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR or any others of Tolkien's books. *sniff*_

 **Prologue**

He was lying in his own blood, in a dark room, tied up. They hurt him as no one ever has. They raped him, used him. He had not known such pain before, he had not even known about its existence. But now, he was feeling it. His body was in agony and he couldn't really move. He was exhausted and wanted to be dead.

And yet, he was not going to give up easily. Estel was looking for him, he will save him, he must know about his capturing.

He was cold and scared to death, but he still had faith. Days in this darkness were passing, but he lost his connection to nature and the sun. He didn't know the time. He didn't know light. He knew nothing. He didn't feel warm, he felt only coldness. His agonized body didn't let him forget. His every weak move hurt him more than anything. He couldn't hear, he couldn't look. He was too weak, too hopeless to even try to stand up. All he could do was having a hope. But did he have a right to have any hope?

He was dizzy, and he knew that soon he will pass out again. He tried to fight it down but he was losing with this eternal darkness. He gave up eventually and he didn't know how much time has passed when he was awoken by the sounds of shouting and the sword.

"Legolas" he heard a beloved voice. He didn't know if he was dead or not but he did know this voice.

Hallucinations. These people surely gave him something to make fun of him. It can't be...

"Aragorn..." he whispered weakly and hoarsely. He didn't care if they were laughing at him and his state. He didn't care about anything.

He was totally naked, his clothes were lying in the corner. He was chained, though, and he couldn't reach them. They were torn anyway.

"Legolas!" the door violently opened with a shriek as it hit the wall. He didn't have much strength left but he somehow managed to look up.

A man, his friend. He was here, he was alive. He could see only his blurry shadow, but he felt it in his heart that it was him.

"Oh Elbereth! Legolas!" he shouted, seeing the view of his elven friend and ran up to him, crouching next to.

"Es.. Estel..?" the prince whispered with a broken voice.

"Shh, do not say a word." he watched his covered in blood back and bruised body, releasing him from the chain.

His heart was breaking at the sight of the elf, weakly avoiding any touch. He was in shock at first. The thought he was dreaming crossed his mind, but after awhile, he stopped struggling and let his friend embrace him gently and brotherly. His touch was warm, better than theirs.

"E-Estel, I- Get me out of here... please.." he whimpered almost silently and he wondered if Aragorn even heard his voice.

"Shh... be calm, mellon nîn. You are safe now, I'll take you to Rivendell... It's all over. All over..." the man whispered and hugged him again, rubbing his back gently.

"Where... where are-" he was sobbing. Aragorn had never seen his friend like that, he had never seen him crying. So broken, so vulnerable...

"I killed them all. Leave them here, let them rot..."

Legolas was silent. Aragorn wrapped him with his cloak and embraced again. The Elf did the same, his cold, bloodied hands were warming up in his tunic.

"Get me out of here... take me home... "

T.B.C.

 **That's it, my first prologue. This is my first story ever. Don't be very mean and cruel to me because I will be sad :((**


	2. Chapter 1 - The Fellowship Of The Ring

***Okay, first of all, let me explain you the point of this story. It is my idea how it could be. There are some differences. And the plot is the most focused on Legolas and Aragorn, and their awesome friendship. This is a non slash story, and it will never be.** **I have always been curious of what relationship Legolas would be with the rest** **of the fellowship. And this is the first chapter, please, remember I'm not English, forgive me any mistakes.***

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing._

 ** _~~~~~Chapter 1~~~~~_**

"You have my sword."

"And you have my bow."

"And my axe!"

He sighed and looked at the sky. Annoyed by the dwarf's presence, he couldn't believe he will have to stand him for the entire journey, he just hated dwarves.

He glanced at Lord Elrond who was smiling. Elladan and Elrohir were also standing nearby, smirking. He could guess they were laughing at him and this situarion. Just... why the dwarf? Can't it be another elf? He let himself drift off and when he came back to life, another 6 people joined the group. Four hobbits. one dwarf, two humans, Gandalf and he - an elf.

"Nine companions... So be it." said Elrond suddenly. "You shall be The Fellowship Of The Ring." he looked actually proud, and he was still lightly smiling.

Legolas looked at the human. Boromir if he remembered his name correctly. A _human_. Why it must be a human? He would say that even another dwarf would be better for this job, he didn't want to team up with a human. He turned to Aragorn, who was standing next to him. The ranger gave him a small smile, sensing his fear. His gaze was telling him ' _D_ _on't worry, I will be by your side'._

Legolas lightly nodded, fully understanding his message. He was grateful for everything Aragorn has done. Nightmares still haunt him at night sometimes. When he closes his eyes, he finds himself again in that dark cold chamber. He is screaming for help, tearing his throat apart. He is suffering from humans' hands.

"Great! So where are we going?" asked one of the hobbits, Pippin was his name.

Legolas smiled under his nose and looked around. He may see the Rivendell for the last time. He knew the risk. Aragorn knew the risk too and he just couldn't let him go without a friend. They've been very close for many years. They don't split up. They travel together.

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

After the council, Aragorn was meeting Elrohir and Elladan. They seemed to be enjoying their last minutes together. They were talking when he came up.

"Oh, there he is!" Elladan informed cheerfully, patting his shoulder.

"There I am." he smiled at the older twin.

Elladan answered with the same and looked at Aragorn now.

"So, my brother and our favourite stubborn Mirkwood elf are going on an adventure!"

"Easy, Elladan. Let's just take it as another trip. The one that might lead us to death or the end of Middle-Earth." the man smiled and the twins exchanged looks.

"Estel, be careful." Elrohir began. Then, he turned to the prince. "And Legolas... you should be careful even more."

The blond elf blinked and gave them a stern glare.

"And what was that supposed to mean?" he asked. They simply shrugged.

"Nothing. Just... you always get in trouble."

"That's not true." he protested and looked at each of them. "At least... not purposely..."

Aragorn all of a sudden giggled and placed a firm hand on the prince's shoulder.

"Worry not my dear brothers. I will take care of him." he patted his arm gently.

"I'm not a kid. I can take care of myself." he hissed but he wasn't angry or frustrated. He knew Estel cared about his health.

"Sure you can, my friend. Sure you can." he stated sarcastically and he only sent him another murderous look.

The twins laughed.

"I still can't believe that Legolas, the only son of Thranduil and proud prince of Mirkwood, ended up in a team with a dwarf." Elladan chuckled and looked at his fair friend.

"Aye, that's unbelievable. Do you think you'd manage not to go crazy?" asked Elrohir this time.

"I'm not my father. And I hope that dwarf will understand it one day. I'm not going to disrespect him as long as he thinks the same."

Elrohir waved his hand, getting his attention.

"I wouldn't count on it, my friend." he informed firmly but his voice was calm, soothing even.

"Worry not, brother. I will be watching them and eventually trying to stop them from a fight."

"Very funny." muttered Legolas but he didn't hide the smirk.

Elrohir looked around and nodded.

"Well, I think we should go now. Ada won't be happy if we keep you for too long." he stated and smiled. "But seriously, be careful you both. I mean, you have to come back in one piece. Understood?"

"Of course. You won't get rid of us that easily." Aragorn replied and they all put a hand on their hearts and bowed with their heads.

 _"Nai Anar caluva tielyanna."_ whispered Elladan.

 _"Tenn' enquetielva."_ Estel responded calmly.

They smiled at one another. They all were aware of the fact that they might not meet again but they resisted that thought.

"Aragorn! Legolas! We need to leave!" they heard Gandalf as he called somewhere nearby.

"It's time for us to go. Hold on dear brothers! Greet Ada from me and Legolas."

The twins nodded and bowed with a hand on hearts again.

Two friends came up to their new companions. Legolas looked at Boromir again, and stood behind Aragorn as if he wanted to hide himself, he really did. He didn't feel safe near him.

The ranger put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him and looked at Elrond, his beloved Ada.

"The Ring-bearer is setting out on the Quest of Mount Doom. On you who travel with him, no oath, nor bond is laid to go further than you will. Farewell. Hold to your purpose. May the blessings of Elves and Men and all Free Folk go with you." he said calmly, with a hand on his heart.

Only Legolas and Aragorn answered him with this gesture. All elves around did the same. The rest, though, was standing there quietly, some of them not really knowing how to behave.

"The Fellowship awaits the Ringbearer" finally Gandalf told Frodo.

The small halfling swallowed and looked at his companions. So uncertain, unaware of the true danger, he started walking.

"Mordor, Gandalf, is it left or right?" he asked almost whispering.

"Left." the wizard answered calmly and invisibly smiled.

And he turned left, so did the fellowship. None of them knew what to expect, the future was unsure, blurred and distant.

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

They stopped to rest on a hill far away from Rivendell. Everyone sat without a word and Legolas decided to watch the area since he was the one to do it best.

"We must hold this course west of the Misty Mountains for 40 days. If our luck holds the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us. From there our road turns east to Mordor." he heard Gandalf explain the plan.

Frodo and Sam, who was observing him sometimes, were listening to the wizard carefully. Pippin and Merry, if he remembered their names well, were playing with Boromir. They were fighting. Their happy laugh was heard by everyone.

"Two. One. Five. Very good!" was training them Boromir.

"Move your feet!" his ears caught a voice of his friend, but there was also something else. He felt evil nearby. It fogged the area and made him more cautious.

"You look good Pippin!" shouted laughing Merry.

"Thanks Merry!"

"Faster!" ordered Boromir attacking the hobbits quickly.

Legolas was watching him with fear. He didn't want to be near any human, besides Aragorn. It brought back the memories he prayed so hard not to remember. He wanted to forget all the hurt he's learnt to hide.

"If anyone was to ask for my opinion, which I note they're not, I'd say we were taking the long way round. Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome." Gimli suddenly said, consulting now with Gandalf.

"No Gimli, I would not take the roads through Moria unless I had no other choice." answered the wizard, smoking his pipe.

Legolas jumped on a rock which he was sitting on, and started staring at the sky.

Suddenly, he saw Boromir fall. He fell on his back and hobbits were attacking him with their wooden weapons.

"For Shire!" laughed amused Pippin.

"Hold him Pip, hold him!"

"Okay gentelmen, that's enough!" Aragorn broke in and stood up to intervene but instead of stopping them, he landed on his back too, pushed by one of the hobbits.

A happy laugh filled the air. Sam and Frodo were talking, but the gardener noticed Legolas staring somewhere.

"What is that?" he asked.

Legolas didn't answer but was still looking there. There was a black cloud of something. He had a bad feeling about this.

"Nothing! It's just a wisp of clouds!" Gimli stated when everyone was already focused on the black blur.

"It's moving fast... against the wind.." said Boromir, not turning his head away from the weird cloud.

Legolas was silent, he was trying to catch it by his elvish eyes. Sudden thought occurred to him and he was quick to warn the rest.

"Crebain from Dunland!" he shouted finally.

"Hide!" ordered Aragorn almost immediately.

"Hurry!" also the voice of Boromir was heard by him.

"Take cover!" again Aragorn ordered.

Everyone, in panic, started running anywhere where they could find a good hideout. Sam quickly grabbed his pans and ran after Frodo behind a rock. Legolas hid under bushes seeing almost everything around. Big, black birds flew up immediately, filling the air with their eerie screech. Finding nothing, they disappeared as quickly as they appeared.

"Spies of Saruman! The passage south is being watched. We must take the Pass of Caradhras." hissed Gandalf concerned.

"Can we stay here for a bit longer?" asked Pippin.

The wizard looked at him, he was afraid of staying here more time unless it was really necessary. But seeing fear in each in his companions, maybe except for Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli, he nodded, agreeing.

"But we cannot linger for too long." he said sitting on a rock.

The fellowship now came back to their activities, with this difference that Merry and Pippin were now talking with Sam and Frodo. Boromir was walking around without any point and Gandalf was discussing something with Gimli. Legolas sat a few meters away from the rest.

Aragorn, seeing his concern, came up to him and sat next to. Legolas looked at him when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" asked the ranger.

The elf sighed deeply but quietly. Of course, he knew the answer. He didn't even know why he asked - it was obvious. And worrying.

"It's.. it's.. Boromir." the elf whispered sadly.

Aragorn discreetly looked back over his shoulder at the human and squeezed his friend's arm.

"Are you afraid of him?"

"I.. I don't know. It's just.. you know.."

"I do." Aragorn smiled lightly sitting next to him. "Do not fear, mellon nîn. I will be always, _always_ by your side. Nobody will hurt you, I swear."

"Somebody already did." his whisper turned into a weak sob. He closed his eyes but opened them when in front of him appeared those people. Every time he was in the dark, he could see their cruel faces, or hear their awful hoarse laughter.

Aragorn's gentle grip on his shoulder got stronger when anger filled his mind.

"I killed them all Legolas. They're no danger for you anymore."

"I know. It's silly, it was a year ago and I still--"

Aragorn would hug him if they weren't with the fellowship. He knew Legolas didn't want everyone to know about it. And if he hugged him, they would probably ask what's going on.

"None of these is silly mellon nîn. They hurt you very much, it's not stupid or silly that you still come back to that day."

"Those _five_ days Aragorn. I've been with them.. for five days... and each was a nightmare. You know... you know what they did to me. I don't want to remember, but I cannot forget." a small tear poured out and streamed down his face.

Aragorn was furious. He killed all of them, but he knew it wasn't enough. They should've suffered much more. Like his friend. Why he must have been that late? He could've done more. He could've been with him that day.

"Please, my friend, give yourself some time. It was traumatic for you. It won't disappear so soon."

"I-"

"Okay, everybody! We must move on. The enemy may be here soon. Quickly, take all your things and follow me." interrupted Gandalf.

"Remember I will always hear you out." whispered Aragorn and stood up.

Legolas did the same and smiled lightly, fighting with his sadness. He couldn't distract himself from the quest. Aragorn was next to him every time. He had no fear of being alone, he only feared humans. He was trying to tell himself that not every human is bad, what was right and he knew that, but it was stronger than him.

He and Aragorn joined the group. Everyone was ready to set off.

"Come on." said Gandalf and started their walk.

"How far these Caradhras are?" asked Pippin.

"You'll see when we get there." answered the wizard not even looking at the hobbit.

"Fantastic. A new adventure." he smiled.

"I would not be so happy, little Peregrin. That means no good." whispered Boromir.

Pippin looked at him and then at Merry who was laughing under his nose at him.

They were at the mountains three hours later. Three hours of silence. Three hours of uncertainty.

"My feet hurt." Merry started complaining all of a sudden.

A snowstorm was really heavy, and the burden of the ring which laid on Frodo got heavier too. All the hobbits were freezing. It was so cold. Everyone where in the deep snow. Everyone except for Legolas. He was an elf, so his steps were so light.

Suddenly, Frodo tripped over and fell rolling fast. Aragorn caught him.

"Frodo!" he said with worry.

"Worry not Aragorn. I'm fine." he answered when the ranger helped him stand up.

However, the hobbit quickly noticed something was wrong. He checked for the ring, but it wasn't on his small chain. It was gone.

Boromir took it from the snow and was gazing at it with a deep, scary look.

"Boromir!" shouted Aragorn.

"It is a strange fate we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing. Such a little thing." he whispered not looking away from the ring.

"Boromir! Give the Ring to Frodo." ordered loudly Aragorn.

Boromir looked at him, being out of his thoughts. He slowly came up to them.

"As you wish. I care not." he said and gave a thing to Frodo.

Then, he turned away and continued his walk, so did the rest. Aragorn released a strong grip he had on his sword, in case of some trouble. He looked at Gandalf, but the wizard quickly turned away and was leading the fellowship again.

"What a blizzard... don't you think mr. Legolas?" asked Sam suddenly, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Hm? Yeah, maybe so." he answered quietly, looking at him over his shoulder.

"Maybe?"

"You see Sam, we, elves, don't feel cold. Unless we're badly hurt." he explained smiling. This hobbit was really curious. But he knew he was a good person. And he wasn't human.

"That must be amazing!"

"It depends."

"Have you ever felt cold then?" he asked.

Legolas looked at the snow under his feet.

"Yes." he answered quickly.

"And what it felt like?"

"Like... cold." he smiled again looking into the hobbit's eyes.

He wanted to say "terrible" but no one should know. Only Aragorn, Gandalf, Elladan, Elrohir and Lord Elrond know what happened to him a year ago. And it was too many people.

"Excuse me Sam, but I hear something." he whispered, running away from the hobbit.

He stopped in front of the fellowship hearing some odd sounds. But he wasn't sure what they were exactly.

"What is it Legolas?" shouted Aragorn.

"There is a fell voice in the air..." he told them.

"It's Saruman!" shouted Gandalf.

And suddenly, a big amount of snow started falling from the top of the mountain.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf, we must turn back!" said Aragorn.

"No!" he answered and step farther from the group. " _Losto Caradhras! Sedho, hodo, nuitho i 'ruith!"_ he shouted in elvish.

Now, Legolas heard two voices. One of Gandalf, and one of Saruman, who was stronger. He was confused and step aside joining the rest of the fellowship.

When the voices stopped, they saw a huge amount of snow. It was going to bury them all with no exceptions. They didn't even look up, and the white snow, looking as big balls, fell on them, covering the whole area.

Silence fell upon a mountain and there were no signs of the group. It was Legolas, who got out of snow as the first one. He looked around but for a while nobody has been seen.

Finally, Gandalf appeared from this avalanche. Then, he saw Aragorn, hobbits, Boromir and Gimli. All halflings were shivering. In times like this, he was happy he couldn't feel cold.

They climbed off of the snow and looked at one another.

"We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!" shouted Boromir.

Gandalf looked at him silently.

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" answered Aragorn shouting as well.

"If we cannot pass over a mountain, let us go under it. Let us go through the Mines of Moria." said now Gimli.

The wizard glanced at him. He was thinking now but he didn't seem to like Gimli's idea.

"Let the Ringbearer decide." said Mithrandir after a second.

Every gaze rested upon Frodo who remained silent, doubtful, scared.

"We cannot stay here! This will be death to the hobbits." Boromir's voice was heard.

Nobody answered.

"Frodo?" the wizard asked, and the halfling glanced at him.

Then, he looked around, watching everybody, still in eerie, impatient silence.

"We will go through mines." he said after a while. He didn't trust Boromir too much.

"So be it." Gandalf nodded but Legola didn't miss the sudden fear in the wizard's eyes.

Everyone started walking down, nobody was talking, they were rather scared. Legolas knew it wasn't going to end well, he just had this feeling...

 ** _T.B.C_**

Dictionary:

 _Nai Anar caluva tielyanna - May the sun shine on your path_

 _Tenn' enquetielva - Until we speak again_


	3. Chapter 2 - First Tears

**Okay okay! Here's the 2nd chapter! I'm sorry, I've noticed that the dictionary in a previous chapter is not exactly clear. I saw it after I'd uploaded it, sorry once again! Now, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter**.

 *** _already repaired*_**

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing._

 ** _~~~~Chapter 2~~~~_**

In the half of the way to Moria, they made a camp near a forest, because evening was coming slowly. They need a few hours to regain their strengths. Aragorn and Gandalf decided to take a walk, wanting to look around, so they went for a small patrol. Sam was cooking something, Frodo next to him. Pippin was asleep, and Merry seemed like he will be soon too. Gimli and Boromir were talking. Legolas sat opposite them looking at the trees.

"He really did that?" he heard Boromir.

"Yes! The Elvenking imprisoned my father and his companions, he didn't care they were on an important mission." said Gimli, pointing to Legolas.

He decided not to join the talk to defend his father, because Gimli was right. His father didn't care, as always. He didn't care even for his only son, who is his only family.

His decision to stay quiet didn't work because Gimli started talking directly to him.

"What? You have nothing to say?" he asked angry.

"No."

"You see Boromir? Elves are just very arrogant."

"Tell me, son of Glóin, how many elves do you know to say about us such things?" asked Legolas.

Gimli snorted angry and didn't answer. He care not, how many elves does he know, he care about the past of his father.

"Because they are true! Based on real events!"

"If you say so."

"Why aren't you talking with Boromir, huh? And why aren't you talking with other humans? I can take a bet it's because you are too proud for that."

"You can nothing, Gimli. And you know nothing. I'm not too proud to talk with humans. See that I'm talking to a dwarf now? If I was arrogant, I wouldn't do so."

"Excuse you?! You are just another irritating being. You are like your perfect father. You all are like him!"

"I am no my father. I'm not like him, and I will never be."

"Say what you want, mr. Perfect. I know what I should know. I know you're arrogant if you agree with it, or not!"

"I am not. Stop insulting me."

"So what are you like if not too proud, huh? Talk with Boromir and I will make myself sure!"

The elf looked at the human and swallowed nervously. He didn't feel strong enough to do so.

"I don't need to prove it."

"That's what I thought! You are another arrogant, irritating and mean elf with no respect to humans and many other beings."

"Yeah, that's kinda true, is it not? Why you don't want to talk to me? You act like a child who knows nothing about world and relations with others." finally hissed Boromir.

In this moment, Legolas could no more. He was hurt by Gimli's words. If he only knew the truth, would he talk like that?

He stood up quickly and ran away, hiding into the forest.

"Yeah run! It's the only one thing you elves can do!" he heard Gimli shouting but didn't care.

He walked away some meters farther than their camp and climbed on the tree. He sat on the branch and let his tears be spilled. Why Gimli was so cruel? Why Boromir talked to him like that? He knew that maybe this situation looked like thinking about himself better, but it isn't true. It isn't right. He hid his head in his knees and start quietly sobbing.

In the camp the atmosphere wasn't specific, as if no one noticed the elf's gone.

"I made a stew." said Sam giving a bowl to Frodo.

"Did I hear a stew? A meal, it means?" jumped from the sleep to his feet Pippin.

Frodo laughed and everyone sat around the cooking halfling. Sam slowly, gave to his companions a bowl of warm soup with some potatoes. Finally, Aragorn and Gandalf came back.

"The path is clear. We have no worry about it." began Gandalf.

"When are we going?" asked Frodo.

"There's no need to hurry. It will be safer to go at night, so just eat and rest."

"Awesome!" smiled Merry.

Aragorn looked around searching for his elven friend but he was not around.

"Where's Legolas?" he asked.

Everyone looked at him silently. Hobbits didn't even notice his absence.

"He seemed to be too arrogant and too perfect for us to talk." hissed Gimli.

"What?"

"Yeah, I told him to talk to Boromir to prove that he isn't better than mortals. But he seems like he does not care. He doesn't like us, no doubt."

"What? What have you done?!" he jumped to his feet.

"Where are you going?" asked Gandalf.

"I must find him!" he said and took his sword, just in case. "I will be right back!"

Gandalf nodded and Aragorn disappeared from his sight behind the trees.

"What happened?" asked Boromir.

"You happened, you fools." answered Gandalf taking away his pipe. "Do not talk to him like to some creature, he has feelings too."

"We didn't do anything wrong."

"Of course." he said sarcastically

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

Aragorn was passing trees nervously. Darkness didn't help him.

"Legolas!" he called loudly.

No answer. Luckily, he was a ranger. So he could easily track his friend. He was worried, the elf must be scared and sad now. He was running when he heard a weak sob over the ground. He looked up and saw a blonde, light person sitting on the branch.

"Legolas?" he asked climbing the tree. Good for him that when he was little, he used to climb trees and hide from his brothers.

He got there and saw his friend crying.

"Oh Legolas..." he whispered embracing him with all love and grief he could feel right now.

"Estel..." he whimpered weakly. "Estel, I'm afraid... they hate me, they think I am arrogant.. I can't deal with the memories on my own."

"Hush, mellon nîn. It's alright, it's all over." his embrace was strong, but gentle.

"I cannot.. cannot forget.. Boromir looks like one of them... they are so similar.." he whimpered again. "They hurt me. Their words are like blades"

"I know.. I know.. whatever they said to you, forgive them their harsh words. They are no aware of what you're coming through."

"It is not my fault..." he sobbed, another tear appeared on his light face.

"I know. It has never been. And it will never be."

"What if I deserve it? It all what have happened. Maybe it was a punishment..."

"No, Legolas, don't say that. You never did anything wrong, you'd been, you are and you will be a good person. Always. What has happened to you was just unfair coincidence. Don't think about yourself less than you really are."

"Y-you don't hate me because of that? You don't think I'm dirty? Too hopeless for you and your friendship?" he looked at him, his blue eyes very wet.

"Of course not. You've been my best and dearest friend so far. You still are. No matter what _other_ person did to you. You're not dirty. You are innocent Legolas."

The elf smiled lightly, wiping his tears.

" _Hannon le._ " he whispered very quietly. Aragorn released him from his brotherly embrace and put a hand on his back.

"Let's go back now. We're going soon."

"No, Aragorn, I don't want to come back yet... I.. need a moment." he whispered looking into his friend's grey eyes.

"Of course. Should I leave you alone now?" he stood up but the elf grabbed his hand.

"No! Please, don't leave me." he whimpered.

"Never, _mellon nîn._ " he sat down again. "I will never do such a thing." he sighed.

They sat in the silence and only a light breeze was heard among trees.

"Estel..." he began quietly after a few minutes.

"Yes?"

"... I'm cold." he closed his eyes.

Aragorn looked at him with concern, his eyes widened.

"What?" he put a hand on Legolas' forehead.

He was truly cold, even if he wasn't supposed to be. Aragorn knows that his situation now is not good, but his state worries him more and more.

"Let me warm you up." whispered Aragorn and hugged him once again, trying to give his warmth to him.

Legolas only sobbed but didn't cry. He needs to be strong. The quest requires it.

"Th-thank you." he whispered weakly.

"Don't mention it. Are you better now?"

Legolas nodded as an answer. He feels safe next to his friend, he feels loved.

"We must go back now. I hear Gandalf. He's waiting for us..." said the archer looking at his friend

Aragorn nodded and stood up, waiting for Legolas to do the same, and they together jumped off. They rushed to the group.

"Look who appeared! Mr. Perfect has decided to comfort us with his presence."

"Leave him alone Gimli."

"No Aragorn. It's fine. We have more important things to do, don't we?" he decided to ignore the dwarf's comments and enjoy the chance to discover new friendships.

The night has come and they were close to their pursue. Legolas saw Frodo and Gandalf talking since they have left their camp.

He was walking next to Aragorn who he has trusted the most. His scars were still fresh in his heart, and the presence of his friend comforts him a little.

"The walls of Moria!" he heard Gimli. "Dwarf doors are invisible when closed."

"Yes, Gimli, their own masters cannot find them if their secrets are forgotten." whispered Gandalf.

"Why doesn't it surprise me?" asked Legolas desiring to get a revenge for the dwarf whose words hurt him.

Aragorn chuckled as quiet as only his elvish ears could hear that. He heard also Gimli, snorted in an answer.

They were passing a small lake, Legolas felt evil in its waters. Frodo slipped but didn't fall. The hobbit looked at the dark lake without a word.

"Well, let's see. Ithildin. It mirrors only starlight and moonlight." began Gandalf and the moon appeared on a dark sky.

The wall started shining and finally, the door illuminated with a blue light.

"It reads _"The doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter."_ " read Gandalf an elven riddle.

"What do you suppose that means?" asked Merry.

"Oh, it's quite simple. If you are a friend you speak the password and the doors will open." answered the wizard.

"The password?" asked Pippin.

 _"Annon Edhellen edro hi ammen!"_ he shouted.

Legolas closed his eyes hearing his soft language. But the door didn't open.

"Nothing's happening." said Pippin.

Gandalf looked back at him but then, he turned to the door and came up to it, pushing them.

Legolas came up to Sam and his pony.

"Beautiful animal." he said with a small smile.

"I know. I got him from my dad. He was more into horses and didn't need a pony."

"What's his name?" he asked petting it.

"Bill. He is the best pony I could ask for."

"I see. I feel a strong bound between you two." he looked at the halfling.

"Really? I mean.. yes, of course. I love him but I didn't know he loves me too."

"Now you know" he smiled lightly.

"Elves are so amazing..." he smiled back. He always wanted to meet one. Now, he is with him in the same fellowship, that feels like a dream.

Legolas now walked up to the place where he had stood before. Gandald was still thinking about the password.

"I once knew every spell in all the tongues of the Elves, Men, and Orcs." said Mithrandir.

"What are you going to do, then?" asked Pippin.

"Knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took! And if that does not shatter them and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions I will try to find the opening words." he stood up and came up to still shining doors trying another spells.

Legolas walked up to Pippin, who looked at him.

"He hates me." he said.

"No, he doesn't. He is just... specific. But don't worry, you'll see he likes you one day." he smiled but didn't wait for an answer.

He turned back and saw Aragorn with Sam.

"The mines are no place for a pony, even one so brave as Bill." said the ranger.

Sam looked at him with sadness.

"Bye-bye Bill. I will miss you." he petted him once more time and let him loose.

"Go on, Bill, go on." he also petted him. "Don't worry Sam, he knows the way home."

"I know... but I will miss him."

"I can imagine."

"Do you have a friend you could die for?"

Aragorn smiled and looked at Legolas, who was standing next to Pippin.

"Yes, I do." he said quietly and gently, still smiling lightly.

"You know mr. Aragorn? Mr. Legolas told me he feels a bound between me and Bill."

"He did?" he asked.

"Yes. Elves are the best, aren't they?" he smiled.

Aragorn smiled back and nodded.

"Yes, indeed they are." he answered and saw Legolas' worry look on his face. "Excuse me Sam. I must check something." he said and walked away from the hobbit.

He came up to his friend concerned. The elf looked at him. Aragorn knew this gaze.

"What is it?" he asked.

"The water. There's something dangerous and evil in it. I can't tell what it is." he whispered and their gazes met.

Aragorn looked at the lake with worry, when he saw Merry throwing small stones to it. He came up to him leaving his friend behind. He caught a hobbit's hand before he could throw another one.

"Do not disturb the water." he whispered.

Merry looked at him, then, on the lake, and again at him. He nodded after a moment, when he heard Gandalf.

"Oh, it's useless!" he shouted throwing his staff on the ground.

Aragorn came up to Legolas, so did Boromir. The elf flinched when the man stood next to him. Boromir looked at him with questionable gaze seeing the elf staring at his face focused.

"What? I have something on my face?" he asked.

"N.. no." he answered quietly.

Boromir looked at him once again.

"Elves are, indeed, strange beings." he said and walked away.

Legolas felt a hand on his back. It was Aragorn. He sighed at the touch of his friend and they both saw someting moved in the water. They looked at each other but didn't say anything. If Gandalf doesn't find a password soon, something will get interested in them...

T.B.C

 _Dictionary:_

 _mellon nîn - my friend_

 **I want to add I don't know when the next chapter will be uploaded but I will try my best to find some time. Have a nice weekend** **3**


	4. Chapter 3 - In The Darkness

**The next chapter is here! I'm very busy with school now, so I suppose I won't upload more chapters this week, but I will try my best. Now, here's some elvish words, and I'm really not sure if I wrote them right, so tell me if I made a mistake.***

 _Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR although I wish._

 ** _~~~~ Chapter 3 ~~~~_**

They all have been standing and waiting and none of them could say how long they are here. Gandalf was thinking about password but Frodo approached.

"It's a riddle." he whispered. "Speak "friend" and enter... what's the elvish word for "friend"?" he asked looking at the wizard.

Gandalf stood up and took his staff.

 _"Mellon."_ he said.

For a moment nothing happened, but then, the doors started slowly opening.

"Oh finally!" smiled Merry.

"Soon, Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves. Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone! This, is the home of my cousin Balin. And they call it a mine. A mine!" said enthusiastically Gimli.

Legolas didn't answer. He was staring into the dark corridor. Underground wasn't the best place for Wood Elves. He swallowed and when he was about to make first step, he hesitated. Aragorn came up to him knowing the darkness may make his memories back. He placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't fear mellon nîn. You're not alone." they gazes met. "I will go with you, okay? Now, come." he pushed the elf gently.

Legolas sighed and nodded, making silent steps. He was happy Aragorn is with him.

"This is no mine. It's a tomb." said Boromir.

The Fellowship turned around and saw dead bodies of dwarves. Their skeletons were laying all over the place.

"No! Nooo!" shouted Gimli in rage and grief.

Legolas looked at Aragorn and crouched to the one body, picking an arrow from its chest. He examined it carefully.

"Goblins!" he said after a minute.

He, in case, put an arrow to his bow, aiming for the shadows. Aragorn and Boromir drew out their swords.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here." said man from Gondor.

The hobbits turned away and started going to the doors. They didn't notice something is stirring in the water.

"Now! Get out of here!" shouted Boromir. "Get out!"

Everyone made a way to the exit, but suddenly, Frodo was pulled down, from the behind.

"Frodo!" shouted all hobbits.

"Strider!" now shouted only Sam.

Aragorn, and the rest, turned back.

"Help!" cried out Frodo.

"Get off him!" said Sam cutting of the tentacle of the creature.

"Legolas! Watcher!" cried out Aragorn.

The elf joined him with a fight and released an arrow which shot it in the another tentacle. Suddenly, one of them grabbed Legolas' leg and pulled him into the water. The archer was struggling.

"Get off me!" he shouted and took a dagger. The next what happened was a watcher screaming in pain when the elf cut off his another tentacle releasing him from the grip.

He fell on the ground not saying a word and quickly stood up, releasing next arrow in another leg. The Watcher pulled Frodo in the air, but Aragorn jumped into the water and cut off his leg. Frodo fell into Boromir's arms. He caught him and laid him on the ground.

"Into the Mines! Quickly!" shouted Gandalf.

The Fellowship obeyed and went into the cave.

"Legolas!" he heard his name but it wasn't Aragorn. It was Boromir.

"Into the cave! Run!" shouted now Aragorn.

The elf quickly shot an arrow which landed in the creature's eye. The beast screamed and hide in the lake. A fair prince ran into the mine after his friends, and the rocks fell, covering the entrance.

"We now have but one choice. We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of the world." said Gandalf emitting the light from his staff.

Legolas looked around biting his tongue. It was so dark and cold here. Like in his cell a year ago.

"Quietly now. It's a four-day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed." said Gandalf.

Four days? He will have to be here for four days? It is another nightmare or something?

The mine was very big, surely, they will get lost here. They were walking for an hour. They all were tired and wished to take some sleep. Dark corridors were huge, only their steps were heard.

"Gandalf... when will we stop? I can't take anymore..." complained Merry.

"We will stop when I say we're stopping, Meriadoc."

"So when it would be?" asked now Pippin.

"When we get to the first stairs. It's a good shelter, in case of an attack."

"An.. attack?"

"Yes, didn't you hear Legolas? Goblins made a massacre here, we cannot let ourselves get noticed."

Pippin only whimper from exhausting and sighed. Legolas needed a light. He needed Gandalf's staff. He came up to Mithrandir as close as he could. Next to him was walking Gimli. Legolas, in his panic state, didn't notice a dwarf and he bumped into him.

"Ouch! Watch out you blind! We aren't looking for trouble!" he hissed.

"I'm.. I'm sorry, I didn't see you." he apologised quietly.

"Of course you didn't, you see only yourself."

"Gimli, stop it." ordered Gandalf, also knowing why the elf came here.

He hit the ground with his staff, so it gave more light. Legolas sighed and looked at the wizard thankfully. He nodded smiling. Gimli, unnoticed, hit the elf in the hip. Legolas gasped quietly with fear. The dwarf hit him. They used to hit him in the hips too.

"I see some of us are more important than others..." he muttered under his nose and walked away, leaving scared elf alone.

They quickly managed to get to the stairs.

"Now, we can take a rest." said Gandalf and burnt one of the torches, who lightened up the place. Legolas sat in the corner, and rolled himself to warm up. He was cold again. It was because of darkness. He massaged the place where Gimli had hit him. The stairs. He was sitting next to the stairs. When he was captured, they also used to tie him up to the stairs and violate. They didn't pay attention of his screaming and crying. Of his begging. Again, his peace was disturbed by Boromir.

"Could you help me with this rope?" he asked pointing to the thing in his hands. He wanted to wrapped his waist around it.

He looked at him scared.

"Y.. yes." he answered with trembling voice.

Aragorn was talking with Gandalf and Frodo, also Gimli was arguing about something.

He stood up and came up to Boromir.

"What do you need it for?" he asked trying to calm down.

"It is easier to cooperate with sword. But I can't tie it behind my back. Could you, maybe?" he asked.

Legolas nodded swallowing. He carefully helped the warrior, his hands were trembling. After that day, he has never touched a human body. His hands were failing him. First, he tied it up too weak.

"Oh, c'mon, don't tell me you don't know how to tie a rope."

"I.. I do." he said and tied it strongly. Much too strongly.

Boromir pushed his hands away and accidentally cut himself with a rope.

"Ah, you stupid elf! Can't you do one thing correctly?!" he shouted and grabbed his neck in anger.

Legolas gasped and stop breathing in fear with eyes closed. His whimper wasn't loud, he could not stop the tears.

Shout of Boromir filled the air and immediately everyone looked around. Aragorn and Gandalf were first.

"Boromir!" Aragorn shouted quickly running up to them.

He grabbed Boromir hand and pulled it away hard. The man released the archer. Legolas ran away and sat with tears in his blue eyes. He was now leaning against the wall. Aragorn quickly pushed Boromir aside with furious expression on his face and kneeled next to his friend. Legolas hid his head in his knees.

"Legolas.." Aragorn whispered softly putting a hand on his shoulder.

The elf didn't answer, didn't even look up.

"Legolas... mellon nîn please, I'm here." he said looking at Boromir, still angry. "Please, look at me." he turned back to Legolas again.

Legolas slowly glanced at his friend with pain in the eyes.

"Estel..." he whispered sobbing, very quiet.

"I am here, my friend." he squeezed his cold hand gently.

He was trembling.

 _"Avo 'osto. Ce ú-er."_ he whispered

"Estel... he wanted to hurt me..." he said silently, only Aragorn could hear this.

He didn't take his hand off the elf. He wanted to cuddle him very strongly. The whole fellowship was observing them. They were shocked by the elf's behaviour. Boromir came up to them. On his sight, Legolas pulled back against the wall even harder. He was so scared, so afraid. Aragorn stood up to defence his friend.

"Don't go near him." he hissed angrily.

"I.. I'm sorry! I didn't mean to. I don't know what was that.. forgive me.." he said with tears in his eyes.

He didn't want to scare the elf. He didn't know he is that weak. Gandalf knew why Boromir snapped at Legolas in this way. It's the ring. He's affecting him.

"Don't say anything now. Just don't come near him." Aragorn hissed once more time and came back to Legolas, who was still trembling.

He saw tears in his eyes. He brushed away the hair from his face.

"Legolas, look at me." he ordered gently and smiled.

The elf obeyed but couldn't stop his trembling.

"Ar.. Aragorn.." he began.

"Yes, what is it, mellon nîn?"

"An evil... something's out there... someone is watching us.." he said weakly.

Even when he was out of his mind, he thought about the quest.

"It may be Saruman. There's no need to worry. He isn't a danger to us here." said Gandalf and came up to the ranger.

"Take care of him, I will talk to the rest." he whispered.

"But don't tell th-"

"I know. Keep calm."

Aragorn smiled and nodded. Gandalf went to the fellowship and leave them alone.

"Legolas, we're alone now. You can cry and tell me how you feel."

"I.. I don't want to cry..." he whimpered. "But.. I c.. cannot.. he.. he wanted to hurt me.."

"He didn't mean to. The ring slowly affects him. He isn't bad."

"Everyone hates me.. it would be.. better if I wasn't here now..."

"No, they like you. They don't hate you. We all need you Legolas."

"I'm.. I'm afraid... he can hurt me again..."

"I won't let him. I won't let him go near you if you wish."

They looked at each other. Aragorn's heart was breaking again. His best friend suffers and he doesn't know how to help him.

"I am no coward..."

"Of course you're not. Has someone said that? Tell me, I can talk to this person."

"No.. no I... I wanted to... to help him.. he.. he asked me if I can tie th-the rope."

"You didn't have to do this. You are never forced to do such things with men if you don't want to. You could've called me."

"I.. I didn't want to disturb.. you were.. talking with Gandalf. I didn't want him to.. to think that I'm arrogant..."

"Shh, it's alright. He won't hurt you, I swear."

"Go to them Aragorn. They are your friends. You should be with them right now..."

"No. _You_ are my friend. And you are the only one with whom I want to spend time now." he smiled. "Are you cold?" he asked.

The elf slowly nodded still trying to stop his sob.

"Here, take it." Aragorn whispered and wrapped his cloak around the elf's shivering body.

He did exact the same thing when he found him a year ago.

"Better?"

"A little. Estel..."

"What?"

"I.. I want to thank you. For all you have done for me. Nobody has ever taken care of me like you do every day. Without you I.. I would fade away a long time ago. You saved my life. Not only once but.. this what happened.. a year ago.. I will never thank you enough." he said, his voice was stronger now, he wasn't crying or sobbing.

"Oh, mellon nîn, there's no need to thank me. Every friend would do that."

"No. Only true friend would do that. A brother." he smiled.

"You will be always a brother to me. Like you've always been. This thing will not change." he smiled back. "Now, get some sleep."

Legolas doubted that he will be able to fall asleep in this darkness, but nodded and closed his eyes. Aragorn still only wrapped his cloak around his friend to make himself sure that he is warm enough. Legolas smiled lightly at this gesture but didn't open his eyes. Aragorn didn't know if he's asleep, but he left him in peace and came up to the rest of the fellowship.

"How is he?" asked Gandalf when he sat down next to him.

"Would be better, to be honest. But would be worse also. I told him to get some sleep." he said quietly glancing at Boromir, who looked concerned.

"I really didn't mean to... I just wanted him to help me. I don't know why I reacted in that way. I didn't mean to scare him. Forgive me, please..." he whispered. In his eyes were sadness and grief. He was honest.

Aragorn exchanged gazes with Gandalf.

"I can forgive you, son of Gondor. But do not come near Legolas until I tell you to. If you want to apologise to him, you must wait until he is ready." said Aragorn.

Boromir nodded.

"Why did he react like that?" asked Frodo.

"He..." began Aragorn searching for excuses. "He doesn't like.. being touched by anyone." he said. It was true, but he didn't need to tell them details.

"Will he eat my stew if I leave him some?" asked Sam.

"I guess so. Now, let's let him sleep."

"We'll leave when he wakes up." said Gandalf and everyone nodded on his words.

He looked at Legolas, who seemed to be sleeping and sighed, turning off the light from his staff...

 **T.B.C**

 _Dictionary:_

 _Avo 'osto. Ce ú-er - Don't worry. You're not alone_


	5. Chapter 4 - Pain In Words

**Fine, the next chapter's here. As I said,** **I cannot tell when I upload another one, school stuff drives me crazy, I hope you understand. Now, enjoy the story and have a nice weekend!**

 ** _Guest from the review of 3rd chapter: I know that Sam saved Bill from his previous owner, I wasn't sure if you'd read my respond to you, but it is alternate, so I changed some things :) greetings to you ;)_**

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing._

 ** _~~~~ Chapter 4 ~~~~_**

The fellowship was talking quietly. They were telling one another a funny stories of their childhood when Legolas woke up and came up to them, silently. Everyone looked at him.

He saw Boromir and flinched, but ignoring this, he sat next to Aragorn.

"Are you alright Legolas?" asked Frodo.

"Yes. I'm fine" he answered.

"We were worried."

"No need to be worried. I'm fine." he looked at Aragorn who was studying his face.

He smiled to him letting him know that he's really alright.

"So, what were you talking about?" he asked.

"We were telling stories from our childhood." answered Merry.

"Mr. Legolas! Can you tell us something?" asked Sam who was dying to know something more about the elf's childhood.

"Um.. Me?" he didn't hide his surprise.

"Yes! It would be nice! Aragorn has already told us about day you and-"

"Umm, Pippin, can you pick our things?" interrupted Aragorn smiling nervously.

"Oh yeah, of course." he wanted to stand up but Legolas interrupted.

"Wait! Tell me, what did he tell you?"

"Oh, when you and he were chasing each other but you got into trouble with spiders!"

Legolas looked at Aragorn murderously. The ranger seemed to search for any way of escape

"I wasn't in trouble. I was just-"

"Escaping from the big group of tarantulas." interrupted him his friend.

"I was distracting them to make your path clear..." he said smiling.

Aragorn snorted amused in a little disbelief, hoping that Legolas won't kill him when he is asleep.

"Of course my friend. Of course you were." he laughed and the elf laughed back.

Aragorn was happy seeing a smile on his friend's face.

"Now, we have to go. We stayed here for a little too long." answer Gandalf and Legolas felt guilty somehow.

The wizard realised what he said and smiled to the elf.

"It's not because of you, don't feel gulity." he whispered to him.

Legolas nodded and smiled. Then, he took his place next to Aragorn and everyone, after picking up their stuff, started moving on. They were passing stairs, bridges and corridors. Darkness still has been bothering him. But Gandalf knew it and gave him as much light as he could.

"The wealth of Moria was not in gold or jewels - but mithril." said the wizard giving his light down the halls and walls, and all the mithril started shining.

Legolas sighed with relief when some light fell on him. The hobbits were staring at the silver with amazement. Merry would almost fall off, but Pippin grabbed his shirt.

"Bilbo had a shirt of mithril rings that Thorin gave him." said Gandalf looking at Frodo who was wearing this shirt unnoticed.

"Oh, that was a kingly gift!" Legolas heard Gimli.

"Yes. I never told him, but its worth was greater than the value of the Shire."

Frodo gasped at this news. He wasn't aware of its worth. He got nervous about it, what noticed Sam.

"Mr. Frodo, you're okay? You look like a ghost."

"I'm fine Sam. Don't worry."

The day passed on walking somewhere where Gandalf was leading them into. Legolas was already missing the sun, a wind, and a light.

Assuming that a night has come, the fellowship made a camp in one of the chambers. This one was small, and there weren't any dead bodies. Legolas was trying to fall asleep but he couldn't. This chamber reminds him of his cell. He slept today only for a 15 minutes when Aragorn told him to. Now, when Aragorn had a watch, he decided to talk to him about his nightmares which were torturing him since they have come into the mines. He opened his eyes and got up slowly.

"Aragorn..." he began quietly.

"Legolas? Why aren't you sleeping?"

"I need to talk to you..." he whispered little ashamed.

Aragorn looked around at the sleeping fellowship, and came up to the elf.

"What happened?" he kneeled in front of him with worry on his face.

"I.. can't sleep." he sobbed.

"Why? Does this darkness bother you?"

"Kinda.. but.. it's not only it..."

"So what? Tell me so I can help you."

"I... have nightmares." he sighed and closed his eyes. "I wake up in this cell... and I can't move. Light is behind me, and darkness in front of. From the dark, those people come out... the light disappears.." he stopped only to wipe his tear. "and then.. they.. they.." he couldn't continue. He hid his face in hands trying to avoid crying.

Aragorn, knowing what's next, embraced him warmly and gently, wiping his tears as well. He shouldn't have suffered, he should've been happy now.

"This is only a dream Legolas." he whispered trying to comfort him.

"I know. But it wakes me up every time when they..." again he didn't end but was sure Aragorn understands. "I didn't want to disturb you but.. you have told me that I can tell you everything, or come to you every time.

"Of course, of course. You can do it, I want to help you with all my heart."

"This darkness here... reminds of this cell. I need to see the light Estel.. I can't sleep, I can't concentrate, I can only cry."

Aragorn again embraced him with love like Elrond used to do when he was young and scared of monsters under his bed.

"I shouldn't be that weak. I'm sorry I-"

"Don't be sorry. You are not weak, _mellon nîn_. You are the strongest person I've ever met. You've survived, you've found peace and happiness after all of these. Now, you have your moments but it's completely understandable. You can have fears, you can have weaknesses, it's normal. Remember, I will be by your side when you need me. And I will protect you with my life, I'm not going to let you down, I won't leave you. When you have to deal with any problem, I will help you. You have my word." he smiled lightly and wiped tears in his friend's eyes.

Legolas opened his mouth to say something, but he could only answer with sob and hid his head in the chest of Aragorn. He wrapped him tightly and gently. The tears of the elf made his tunic wet, but he didn't care. All he cared for at the moment was Legolas. He was glad that the prince was honestly talking with him, because he always says that he's fine. But once he was happy, then, he felt grief because it only means that he was _really_ sad. His sob was quiet but filled with pain. He loved Aragorn as a brother, and he doesn't know what he would do without him.

"Legolas, _mellon nîn_ , if you want to sleep I can give you sleeping herbs. I have some with me."

Legolas looked at him, his eyes were wet.

He shook his head.

"No. I don't want it. Can I just... stay and accompany you?" he asked quietly.

"Of course. It will be nice to have someone to chat." he smiled trying to lighten up the mood.

Legolas smiled and felt Aragorn's hand wiping his tears.

"Do not cry, my friend. You look better with smile." he smiled himself.

Legolas did the same.

"Thank you."

"You know you have nothing to thank me for."

They smiled to each other. Aragorn finally sat next to his friend and sighed.

"I feel evil inside this mine. And it's not only orcs. There's something more." he whispered.

"I guess you can't tell what it is."

"No." he shook his head. "But it's strong. I think Gandalf hides something from us." they both looked at the sleeping wizard.

"Maybe you're right. We must be cautious. You really don't want to take these sleeping herbs? You look so tired." he asked to make himself sure.

"I'm fine. Walking underground is just so tiring."

Aragorn didn't believe him but he couldn't push. He understood, but was worry as well.

In the morning, except for Legolas and Aragorn, the first one who woke up was Sam. He yawned and saw two friends in front of him.

"Morning." said Sam.

"Morning Sam. Did you sleep well?" asked Aragorn.

"Ignoring the conditions, yeah, quite good." he said quietly wanting to not wake up others. "Mr. Legolas, when did you wake up?"

"Uh, a few moments ago." he lied. He didn't want others to know about his night.

"Was your sleeping good?"

"Yes, it was. Thanks for asking." he smiled.

There were moments when he felt happy and forgot about the past. In a meantime, woke up also Gandalf. Friends were sitting quietly, looking at the floor.

"Let's wake the others and go as soon as possible." said finally Gandalf. "We cannot stay here for any longer.

"How far is the exit?" asked Samwise.

"It's our second day. We will be here for four days. Do the math, mr. Hobbit." smiled the wizard lightly.

"It's a huge place." said suddenly Merry, who woke up unnoticed.

"Indeed. That's why we should leave now."

Sam, Merry, Aragorn and Legolas stood up and started waking up the others.

Legolas woke up only Pippin. He was too afraid to come up to Boromir. And he didn't wish to be near Gimli, because he hadn't got a mood to an argument.

When the entire fellowship was on their feet, they were waiting for Gandalf's orders.

Legolas looked at Boromir, who sometimes was staring at him discretely. He didn't feel very strong near the man. He was rather afraid. But he also wasn't leaving Aragorn's side. He knew his friend would protect him in case of trouble. They spent all day on walking, every corridor looked exactly the same as previous one. Frodo seemed to be admiring this mine as well as Sam or Pippin, also Merry liked it. Sometimes, they were complaining about long walk but no one did really care.

"How many dwarves lived here?" asked Merry. "I believe that a big place as this had got also big amount of workers."

"Against everything, not many. Of course, those who are laying dead now weren't only members of this mine." said Gandalf.

"Have you ever been here Gimli?" asked Frodo.

"Oh yes! Yes! When I was a not bearded dwarf! My cousin Balin, invited my father, so he took me with him. This place was so loud and lively! None elvish parties would go compared to dwarves enjoyment of life!"

"What happened in Mirkwood when your father went there with his companions?"

"Oh, that's interesting story, lad! But I think our elven companion would tell about it more than I, isn't it right, elf?" Gimli asked looking at him, but he didn't answer. "Oh well. I forgot you're not willing to speak to any of us!" he said provocatively.

"No Gimli. I won't tell anything because it's my father who should do that. I don't belong to this story."

"Of course. Avoiding the subject like a coward, typical for elves." hissed the dwarf.

"Don't call me a coward if you know me not even a month." he whispered calmly. "Courage is not something you can judge after one event. Especially when you didn't take a part of it."

"I don't need to take a part of something when I already know the truth. You are not better than any of us, yesterday's acting show was really great, but I didn't change my opinion about you. I do not know what was that all about, but if you were trying to catch any attention, you got successed." he hissed and Legolas flinched.

Aragorn quickly appeared and stood next to him placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Gimli, that's enough!" he shouted.

"What? I'm telling the truth!"

"No, you're not. Leave him alone."

"Huh? I beg your pardon?! See, elf? You can't even defend yourself."

"Stop..." he whispered finally, his voice weak and broken.

"Why? I have no reason to stop."

"Yes you have! - shouted again Aragorn. "He isn't only a prince of Mirkwood and _son_ of Thranduil. But he is my _friend_ and I'm not allowing you to talk to him like that. Besides, he is a member of this fellowship, so you should treat him like a person, not a heartless creature." he hissed angry.

Now it was Legolas who placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. Aragorn looked at him. Gimli muttered something under his nose angrily and unhappy and walked away.

"You okay?" asked Aragorn very worried.

"Y... yes, I'm fine. Thank you for help."

"Always for you my friend." Aragorn smiled and he smiled back.

Gimli's words have hurt him. But Aragorn was busy with Frodo, who was also in his size of concern. He didn't want to add him an extra worry.

In the end of the day, it was Gandalf's turn to take a watch. Gimli was sleeping, so were hobbits. Boromir also laid on the floor wrapped in his cloak.

"Legolas, how are you feeling?" asked the wizard sitting next to him and Aragorn.

"I need a sunlight Mithrandir."

"I know. Tomorrow, you will see it. Aragorn" the ranger turned to him when he heard his name. "You should rest as well, my friend."

"I'm going to, just give us a minute, okay?"

The wizard nodded and walked a few meters away to sit opposite the fireplace.

"Here Legolas, I made a special medicine. It will help you fall asleep." he handed a bowl with strong smell to the elf.

He was so tired, and didn't want to stay awake also this night. So he didn't reject helpful hand. He drank almost everything although it was so bitter and sweet at the same time. He smiled lightly and closed his eyes.

 _"Losto mae, mellon nîn."_ whispered Aragorn wrapping his cloak around the elf's body.

He smiled to himself under his nose and sighed with a relief, when he was sleeping.

He turned away and came up to Gandalf quietly. The wizard also looked at the prince without a word.

"He shouldn't suffer. He shouldn't come through it." whispered Aragorn.

"He shouldn't, but he does."

"I don't know how to help him..."

"You do everything to help him. And he sees it, and it's more important than any of medicines and efforts to make him smile. Giving him your support, you make him feel more alive. Your love is enough, it's the best help he could get." the wizard smiled. "Now, what did you give him?

"He has problems with sleeplessness, so I made a mixture which should help him a little. He should sleep until morning."

"Very well. He is really lucky to have you."

Aragorn smiled.

"Lucky or not, he is hurt deep inside. I hope he will forget about it all after the journey, if we come back."

"There's a chance. But now, go to sleep too. You are tired as well." Gandalf smiled.

Aragorn nodded, the wizard was right. He was exhausted. He was worried more of Legolas than of himself. He looked back at the friend and laid down. Gandalf let himself dive into his thoughts. He could piece everything together now...

T.B.C

 _Dictionary:_ _Losto mae mellon nîn - Sleep well my friend_


	6. Chapter 5 - Nightmare And Orcs

***It's me again! I have another chapter and I must say I came to conclusion that it is an AU story I think. (Well, I read about it, I know, should've done it earlier but I'm new here) I hope you like this story, if someone reads it, because all cool stories have been written many years ago and I have a feeling nobody reads LOTR fanfictions anymore. But never mind, I will write here anyway xD**

 _Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.R.R genius Tolkien._

 ** _~~~~ Chapter 5 ~~~~_**

At the morning, it was Aragorn who woke up first. Always Legolas is the first one, so it was a good sign. It means only that he's sleeping well.

"Good morning." said Gandalf quietly.

"Gandalf! Good morning." he smiled and yawned

"You don't have to get up yet. We have time."

"I know. But I want to." he looked at Legolas. "How was he?" he asked.

Gandalf looked at the sleeping elf calmly.

"He's been sleeping all night. Don't worry." he smiled.

Aragorn sighed with relief. The stone fell from his heart. At least, part of it.

"Gimli pissed me off yesterday." he whispered finally after a minute of silence.

"I heard. But I understand you, I would probably react the same."

"Why is he so mean and cruel to him? He hurts him. How's it even possible to hate such a good person?" he asked whispering.

"These are questions which I'm unable to answer on. Unfortunately. "

"I wa-"

He wanted to answer, but a quiet whimpering interrupted. They both searched for a source of the sound. It was Legolas.

"Herbs stopped working." Aragorn whispered and ran up to him.

"N.. no. Please... stop it... stop..." he said with fear in the voice.

"Legolas.. hey, Legolas!" the ranger touched gently his arm to wake him up.

The elf awakened at the touch, his eyes wide opened looked at Aragorn with tears. He didn't recognise him at first and struggled.

"No! Don't touch me! Don't hurt me please..." he sobbed nervously.

"Legolas, it's me, Estel. I'm not going to hurt you." whispered his friend softly.

"E.. Estel?" he asked quietly, catching some air.

"Yes. You are safe, don't be afraid."

Gandalf came up to them and sat quietly, looking into Legolas' eyes.

"I.. I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to disturb you..." he apologised with tears of guilt.

"Don't be. We weren't busy anyway." answered the wizard.

"I.. I.. I dreamed about them again... They were hurting me.." his voice was again broken.

"It was only a dream Legolas. You have no reason to be scared. Not when I'm next to." whispered Aragorn, gently placing a hand on his cheek, wet from painful tears.

The elf looked at him. They eyes met. He started crying lightly, sobbing and whimpering silently. Aragorn again embraced him. He surely needed to see a light, his state is weak and miserable because of the darkness. When they are outside, he won't be thinking about it that much. Boromir made his state worse but Aragorn hoped that he will be alright as soon as they will walk away from this mine.

"Mr. Aragorn? Mr. Legolas? What are you doing?" asked Sam who appeared from nowhere, seeing two friends in each other's arms.

They both looked at the hobbit, and Gandalf smiled.

"I.. We... uh.." began Aragorn, looking so innocent but nervous.

"Are you in..?"

"What?! No! Of course not! Legolas is just..."

"Cold." he answered whispering so quietly, his voice was stronger, but still weak.

"Cold? You said elves don't feel cold unless they're badly hurt. You're not hurt, or are you?"

"No.. I.. I can explain it to you.." he began.

Aragorn looked at him, thinking that he's going to tell him the truth. The elf glanced at him and smiled, his tears were slowly drying. "You see Sam, I'm Wood Elf, I need light and nature to live. This darkness bothers me very much."

"Wait, you need light to live? Does that mean you're going to die here?" asked the hobbit with worry.

"No, no! You misunderstood! I'm not going to die. All I want to say is, I don't feel well in the darkness." he smiled lightly.

He didn't lie, he told the truth. He needs light to feel good. Aragorn, feeling a gaze of Sam, nodded in agreement.

"It's true. He was cold so I wanted to warm him up. We're only friends." he also smiled.

"I understand. Sorry for disturbing then. Shall I make breakfast?" he asked.

They looked at Gandalf.

"Yes, if you wish." he nodded, smoking his pipe.

Sam started preparing a meal, what woke Pippin and Merry.

"Do I hear a meal?" asked Merry.

" _Preparing_ a meal, yeah." answered Sam smiling. "Your nose will always smell food." he smiled.

"What can I say? It's a gift and a curse! What doesn't mean that a good meal isn't awesome!" they jumped to their feet.

He and Aragorn looked at each other and started laughing quietly. He wiped his tears and smiled.

" _Hannon le, mellon nîn_." he whispered with a smile.

Aragorn answered him with the same and patted his back.

"Legolas..." he heard a whisper of his dear friend.

He looked at him.

"Boromir..." the elf flinched at his name. "He would like to apologise to you. My question is, are you ready to talk to him? If you're not, no force is put. I will tell him to wait with that."

He was looking at him and finally said.

"N.. no. I can do it. I can talk to him."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." he nodded. "I cannot escape from him this whole time. He's in the fellowship after all. And I see in his eyes he is sorry." he whispered.

"Yes, indeed he is. It's your choice, I won't be arguing with you. But remember when you need me, I'll be here any time."

Legolas nodded and smiled.

Aragorn wasn't so sure of that, but his friend knows what is better for him. Aragorn should let him decide. Maybe with some help, his fear, trauma and memories will disappear.

Suddenly, woke up also Gimli. Legolas wasn't happy seeing his eyes looking at him with murderous gaze. They didn't see each other after Aragorn defended him. He felt a bruise on his hip. Gimli hit him quite hard. He looked around. Only Boromir and Frodo were sleeping.

After an hour, everyone was almost ready. Boromir looked at Aragorn, who was sitting next to their elven companion. Legolas was looking at the ground under his feet and thinking about the quest and where will it take them. Will they survive? He didn't know. But if he shall die, he will do it side by side with Aragorn, they will be next to each other in every bad time.

Aragorn looked at Boromir and nodded, knowing what the warrior wanted to ask. Boromir smiled in response and the ranger stood up and went talk to Gandalf about their road.

"Legolas..." the warrior of Gondor began.

He glanced at him, flinching. His eyes widened.

"Would you mind if I sit here?" he asked pointing at the rock opposite the elf.

"N.. No. Of course not..." he whispered, scared.

He saw Aragorn looking at him every now and then discretely.

"Thank you." he sat down.

They haven't spoken for a minute.

"Legolas I... I didn't mean to scare you. I don't know what gotten into me. I.. I am so sorry." Boromir said finally.

"Apology accepted, son of Gondor." he found enough strength to smile.

"Y.. you are still afraid of me..?"

"Boromir I.. I'm not afraid of.. of you.." he said quietly swallowing. "I'm afraid of... something else." he sighed but didn't want to tell more.

"Would you tell me what it is?" he asked.

Legolas closed his eyes but shook his head.

"I c-can't."

"Understood. Just.. don't be scared of me. I'm not dangerous, I don't want to harm you."

He nodded lightly but didn't look into man's eyes. He can talk, but he's not strong enough to look into them and don't start crying.

"Have a good day." smiled Boromir and walked away.

He was watching him going and sighed again. Then, he felt a hand on his left shoulder and looked at his friend. Aragorn sat next to him silently.

"You did it, Legolas. You talked with him."

"I know. I should be proud.." he hesitated.

"But?"

"But.. I am not. If I should be relieved, why I'm feeling like I've been shot by my own arrow?" he asked.

Aragorn didn't know how to respond and it was the first time since he has lived.

"I understand you. Like I can imagine it was so hard for you. But you did it, my friend. It is something you should be proud of. You won with your fear for the first time it had happened. You don't need to be proud of you yourself, you have right to feel scared and bad. But you know, I am very proud." - he gave him a small, warm smile.

"I couldn't.. look into his eyes. I was too scared. I don't feel like a warrior now."

"But you _are_. You are the strongest, the bravest and the greatest warrior in Middle-Earth. And, you are the best friend I could ask for." Aragorn smiled again. "And I can't imagine my life without you."

He smiled back.

"Neither can I, Estel." his whisper was quiet but happier than before.

"Let's go, we shouldn't have been here that long. It might be dangerous." his ears caught Gandalf's voice, he stood up and smiled.

Everyone obeyed him and stood up after him. He still wasn't getting away from Aragorn. Only he can make him feel safe.

They went on stairs leading in another corridor. Finally, after some time, Gandalf stopped.

"I have no memory of this place.." he said and sat on a rock near a wall.

The rest of the fellowship did the same. Aragorn sat nearby and his friend just after him. He was observing the darkness which still was bothering him with even more power and strength.

"Are we lost?" asked Pippin.

"No." answered Merry.

"I think we are."

"Shhh, Gandalf's thinking." he pointed to the wizard who was looking for each portal.

His elvish ears caught a sound of steps, there were quiet but he ignored them. He heard Gimli telling Sam about old bright ages in this mine.

Frodo was talking with Gandalf but he wasn't listening what it was about.

"Merry?" he heard Pippin.

"What?"

"... I'm hungry."

Merry sighed with a facepalm and Legolas chuckled under his nose quietly.

"These hobbits are really interesting, and hungry, beings." he said to Aragorn.

"Yes, especially these two." he smiled pointing by his pipe to Pippin and Merry.

"Ah, it's that way!" said satisfied Gandalf.

"He's remembered!" shouted Merry.

"No." he began coming up to one of the portals "But the air doesn't smell so foul down here. If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose."

Everyone stood up and went after a wizard. The evil Legolas felt was stronger. He should tell it to Gandalf or Aragorn. They must be warned.

"Let me risk a little more light." said Gandalf and he felt relieved.

The white light fell upon the walls and their faces. The road was clear and long.

"Behold! The great realm and Dwarf-city of Dwarrowdelf." he heard the wizard again.

"Now there's an eye opener, and no mistake." said Sam.

They walked into the dark hall, but a small rays of sunlight have been seen across the chamber.

"Sunlight.." whispered Legolas so only Aragorn could hear him.

Gimli seeing a tomb in the middle, ran up to it and kneeled.

"Noo, noooo!" he cried out.

Boromir moved forward and put a hand on the dwarf's shoulder. The rest came into the chamber and looked around.

Gandalf started reading the runes on a tomb and translating it.

""Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria." He is dead, then. It's as I feared." he read.

The wizard handed his staff and hat to Pippin, taking the old, big book. He opened it and cleared from the dirt. Legolas looked around once again and turned to Aragorn.

"We must move on. We cannot linger." he whispered.

Aragorn looked at him knowing that he's probably right. But Gandalf started reading pages of the book he picked up.

""They have taken the bridge, and the second hall. We have barred the gates, but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums, drums in the deep." he turned the page slowly and cautiously. "We cannot get out. A Shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out.. They are coming."" he ended.

Everyone remained silent, Aragorn seemed like he forgot about Legolas' worries. Suddenly, he heard something fell with a huge noise. He turned around, so did everyone. But his gaze fell upon Pippin, who was standing with guilty grimace on his face. Then, a moment of silence. Gandalf quickly came up taking away his things he gave to the hobbit, and slammed the book shut.

"Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" he hissed putting on his hat.

"I..." he started but the noise of drums echoed up in their ears.

The entire fellowship looked around with worry and fear.

"Frodo!" Sam said pointing to the Sting.

The hobbit glanced at it and saw it turned into blue.

Screeches were heard behind the wall and the door.

"Orcs!" shouted Legolas.

He knew they shouldn't have lingered, why have they stayed? It can be the end now.

Boromir on his warning, quickly ran up to the door and blocked it with anything in size of his hand, and Aragorn did the same.

He didn't want to be different so he joined them.

"Get back! Stay close to Gandalf!" his friend shouted to hobbits.

He and his companions could hear a loud roar.

"They have a cave-troll!" shouted Boromir.

He tossed some spears and axes to the man, and he quickly blocked the door with them. The fellowship drew out their weapons and stood around the tomb. Legolas was in the middle, between Aragorn and Boromir. Gimli jumped on the Balin's tomb and shouted in rage.

"Aarghhh!! Let them come! There is one dwarf yet in Moria that still draws breath!" he cried out angrily.

When the orcs finally managed to do a hole in the door, Legolas and Aragorn quickly released arrows. The prince shot one orc precisely in the forehead. Then, the troll broke in roaring. The battle has started. Orcs spilled from the corridor like a water from waterfalls in Rivendell...

 _Dictionary:_

 _Hannon le - Thank you_

 _Mellon nîn - my friend_


	7. Chapter 6 - Balrog

**Guess what! I've found some time to write and upload the next chapter (as if someone really cares) so here you are, I hope you enjoy it. I can't tell when will another chapter be released. Now, good night! :))**

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing, or maybe a plot, never mind._

 **~~~ Chapter 6 ~~~**

They were everywhere. He threw an arrow at the troll, but he only roared as an answer. The beast turned around and reached for his chain. The blonde elf slashed one orc, fighting with a second one. When he killed him, the troll turned around again and smashed the chain aiming to the archer. He avoided it quickly. Then, again, another smash. And another avoided. Then, suddenly, an orc jumped at him from nowhere and hit him in a stomach. Legolas managed to dodge, reaching his one dagger, which was laying under his foot. The troll meanwhile smashed a chain once again, and finally, he was succeed. He threw it on a wall, from where the rocks fell on him. Legolas avoided some of them, but one hit him in the head. He didn't make a sound and, ignoring his pain and blood sipping out of the cut, jumped on a chain which was wrapped around a fillar accidentally. He tightened his stamp and ran along it onto the troll's head. The beast was trying to throw him off, but he released an arrow which landed in a middle. The creature roared and the elf jumped off him on the floor. His head was pounding but he couldn't let the pain take control of him. He saw Sam, who hit an orc with his frying pan.

"I think I'm getting the hang of this." he heard but was too busy to smile.

Orcs were attacking him another after another. They must've sensed his weak state or something.

"Frodo!" he heard Aragorn shouting somewhere opposite his position, but didn't turn away to look what's going on.

He killed another two orcs and got kicked by the third one. He fell on his back with head hitting the floor. He whimped in pain and closed his eyes when the view got blurred. Orc rushed to him, but he got up and pushed his dagger hard into the beast's stomach.

"Aragorn! Aragorn!" shouted Frodo.

Now, he looked at the hobbit, and saw the troll grabbing him. He wanted to shot the beast by an arrow, but another orc attacked him. He managed to the side and kicked the creature in the knee, then in the stomach. His dagger quickly landed in the chest of his attacker. When he was sure every orc was killed, he turned away, and saw the fellowship kneeling and standing around Frodo. He came up and saw the hobbit with closed eyes. He was dead. The troll was still attacking them, Merry and Pippin were throwing stones at him. The beast took Merry in the air and smashed him against the wall.

"Merry!" cried out Pippin.

"I'm fine Pip! I'm.. fine!" he said getting up.

They heard screeches and roars and another orcs appeared. Gandalf was fighting next to hobbits.

Boromir was trying to kill orcs spilling out of the door. Aragorn hit the troll with a blade but the beast grabbed him and threw on the wall, opposite his position. He fell unconscious.

"Aragorn!" he shouted wanting to run up to him but orcs were blocking his way.

He slashed them quickly, with rage and cleared his path. But before he checked on his friend, he had taken a chance and released an arrow into the troll's opened mouth. The beast fell dead. He sighed and ran up to Aragorn.

"Estel..." he whispered checking his breathe.

' _Please, be alive'_ he thought patting gently his cheek.

' _Please, please, please'_ he swallowed.

Suddenly, Aragorn moaned and opened his eyes slowly, getting up. Legolas sighed with relief.

"Legolas, what has happened?" he asked looking into his eyes.

"You've got smashed by a wall." he smiled.

"Oh, well.. it could've hurt worse then." he smiled back but realised that everyone is around Frodo. "Oh no, Frodo.." he got up worried, remembering what has happened.

He joined, and the elf was behind him. A silence fell upon them. Frodo suddenly gasped for breath, and opened his eyes widely.

"He's alive!" said Sam.

"I'm alright. I'm not hurt..." he whispered a little bit scared.

"You should be dead! That spear would have skewered a wild boar." whispered Aragorn.

"I think there's more to this hobbit than meets the eye." said Gandalf smiling.

Frodo on these words revealed a Mithril shirt. Sam touched it in amazement.

"Mithril! You are full of surprises, master Baggings!" laughed Gimli.

Frodo smiled and got up from knees. Then, they heard another orcs growling.

"To the bridge of Khazad-Dûm!" ordered Gandalf and started running.

The rest followed him with awe. They didn't have enough strength to fight in another battle. They were fast but not fast enough. Orcs surrounded them in one of the halls. They were outnumbered, there were at least two thousand enemies around them. Their roar was filling the air, and their spears and other weapons were making noises louder than Gimli's snoring. The fellowship prepared their swords, Legolas aimed with his bow, but he knew it's useless. They will die here, in darkness, forgotten by people, forgotten by sunlight. He heard hobbits' deep breathe. Suddenly, when they lost a hope, an orange light fell across the corridor with a growl, all orcs ran away in every direction. The fellowship looked at the light in awe.

"What is this new devilry?" asked Boromir.

"A Balrog. A demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you. Run! Quickly!" answered Gandalf in panic.

They obeyed without any questions. Gandalf on a lead, then he, Aragorn, hobbits, Gimli and Boromir. They ran into a passageway where a few steps were missing. Boromir didn't notice them, and almost fell into, but Legolas grabbed his shirt and pulled him back. When he realised what he did, he quickly stepped back with fear. Boromir looked at him and smiled thankfully. They then, started running again, on another stairs.

"Lead them on Aragorn. The bridge is near." whispered Gandalf and the ranger hesitated in doubt. "Do as I say! Swords are no more use here." he pushed him back.

Aragorn nodded and took a lead. They continued their run when a rock fell on stairs and harmed some of them. They stopped before a dark depth. They stood there panicked for a second, when finally Legolas decided to take the first step. Before Aragorn stopped him, he jumped on other stairs and turned around. In the moment when he landed, he felt dizzy, his head pounded. But he ignored the pain knowing that there is a more important thing than his own health. The Quest.

"Gandalf!" he shouted stretching out his arms to catch the wizard who followed him.

Then, jumped Merry, Sam and Pippin. When Aragorn wanted to toss Gimli, the dwarf turned to him.

"No! Nobody tosses a dwarf!" he said and jumped on his own.

He slipped at the edge and was about to fall, when Legolas caught him.

"Not for a beard you stupid blonde!" he shouted but has been pulled on.

Also Boromir jumped and stood next to the elf, who carefully got away from him.

But when Frodo wanted to jump, he was pulled back by Aragorn, and then another rock fell, harming stairs. The abyss was too big now. And suddenly, an arrow hit the ground in front of Legolas' feet. He looked around and saw orcs over them. He quickly picked his arrow and released it. It shot an orc's forehead. He fell in the black gap. The light from another side of the hall started getting closer. Aragorn looked at Legolas who was looking so weak and scared. He'd heard of Balrog before, when he was little, his uncle used to tell stories about it to scare him.

"Steady! Hold on. Hang on! Lean forward! Steady!" ordered the ranger, balancing with the hobbit, trying to move the piece of stairs closer to the other edge.

"Come on! Now!" shouted Legolas.

They jumped. Frodo was caught by Boromir, and Aragorn by him.

"Over the bridge! Fly!" commanded the wizard.

The Fellowship crossed the bridge and Gandalf suddenly turned back to face Balrog who appeared from nowhere, in light and flames. Everyone looked awed by his appearance. He was very big and black, with some red flames on his body. He didn't look like a person, nor orc, he was a demon. A demon with scary gaze and loud shriek. He was also very high.

"You cannot pass!"

"Gandalf!" Frodo cried out.

"I am the servant of the secret fire, wielder of the flame of Anor. The dark fire will not avail you! Flame of Udûn!" he was shouting hitting the ground by his staff.

The white light appeared every time. Balrog stroke at him, roaring.

"Go back to the shadow!"

Now, the demon roared even louder, not knowing how to react on Gandalf's staff.

The whole group was observing the situation with fear.

"YOU... SHALL NOT... PASS!" he cried out very loudly hitting the ground once again.

With the strike of his shining staff, Balrog shook his head and fell down, disappearing in the flames. A silence fell for a moment but then, a monster's whip wrapped the wizard's leg. He fell, catching the edge of the bridge.

"No! No!" cried out Boromir.

"Gandaaalf!" his ears caught Frodo's voice.

He was scared on his own. He wished to help, but it would be very foolish of him. He would die quickly.

"Fly, you fools." said the wizard and fell into the abyss.

"NOOO!!" Frodo cried out again, trying to break free from Boromir's grip.

Aragorn was unable to move for a moment but then, he felt a hand on the shoulder and a soft, sad voice.

"Come on Aragorn. We cannot stay here." said the elf.

The ranger looked at him and stood up from his knees and nodded. They all ran away from the mine.

He saw his desired sunlight, he felt beloved wind and heard birds nearby. But... he hasn't been happy. He's been smashed inside, his friend fell into the shadow, died. Everyone was crying, looking as miserable as they truly felt. Aragorn kneeled in disbelief, he came up to him putting a hand on the ranger's shoulder. But he stood up proudly.

"Legolas, get them up." he ordered.

"Give them a moment for pity's sake!" shouted Boromir.

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs! We must reach the Woods of Lothlórien." on these words the warrior came up, and Legolas quickly got away a few steps farther. "Come Boromir. Legolas. Gimli, get them up."

Legolas nodded. He saw in his friend's eyes sadness and grief. Boromir shouldn't have shouted at him. Gandalf was also his friend as well.

"On your feet Sam." whispered Estel.

Legolas came up to Merry and Pippin who were sobbing.

"Do not cry, my friends. Gandalf wouldn't want that." he said giving a small smile.

"But.. but he was such a good wizard!" looked at him Pippin.

"I know. Not only a good wizard, little ones. He was my long-time friend. And I can say he did that for us. To save our lives. Do not let his sacrifice go forgotten. We should stand up, wipe tears, and do this for him."

The hobbits exchanged gazes and looked at him.

"You know what? You're right! C'mon Merry! We cannot let him down, even if he's dead!" smiled Pippin.

Legolas was about to turn around and join his friend, who was talking with Frodo, when the voice behind caught his ear.

"Legolas!" he heard Merry.

"Yes, Meriadoc?" he asked turning back.

"Oh please, just Merry will do." he laughed. "Thank you."

The prince nodded silently and gave a light smile. After that he went to Aragorn.

"We'll stop behind the hills. We will be well-hidden there."

"There's yet quite long distance to Lórien." he whispered.

"Yes. I know. But the evening is coming. And it is going to be here very soon. We'll go to Lothlórien in the morning. If we speed up, we'll reach it in the afternoon."

He nodded and then Aragorn looked at him with concern.

"What?" he asked.

"You're hurt." he pointed to his bloody forehead.

"Ah, it's nothing."

"What happened?"

"I was fighting with the troll but he smashed the wall behind me by its chain. And a few small rocks hit me."

"Let me look at it."

Aragorn grabbed his head gently and glanced at the cut.

"It's really nothing, no need to worry, I'm fine."

"It's a nasty cut Legolas. I should bandage it. How do you feel?"

"My head hurts a little, but I'm alright."

"Only head for sure? I need to know. Don't you feel dizzy or nausea?"

"N.. no. I don't think so."

"Alright, I believe you. But I must take care of it anyway."

"Fine, do what you consider important but let's get out of here. Orcs may come for us in a minute."

"But what if-"

"Aragorn, you said by yourself that we must move on. And I agree with that. I feel presence of orcs far away. They're coming." they looked at each other.

"Aragorn, everyone's ready. Leave that very important elf and come back to your duties of the fellowship." said Gimli.

Aragorn opened his mouth to respond but Legolas stopped him.

"I hate to say that... but Gimli's right. Our quest is more important than my health. You will take care of this when we set a camp behind the hills."

Aragorn looked at him and nodded.

"You're right. Okay, come on everyone! We'll manage to pass through these mountains yet today if we speed up." he turned to the hobbits and started walking with Legolas by his side.

Gimli was behind them, then hobbits and Boromir. Without Gandalf. They wanted to see him now, with them...

 **T.B.C**

 **I will only say this story is going to be veeeryy long, because I want to write here the whole movie trilogy some of my ideas. I don't know how I will deal with later stuff without Aragorn's heritage theme but I won't be bothering myself with it at the moment xD**


	8. Chapter 7 - Don't Give Up

***Time for some reviews, hooray!**

 ** _Whyamiobsessed_** \- Well, I'm sorry I haven't seen your review in 5th chapter but I noticed your comment in 6th. And I'm very pleased you like it and read it. You have no idea how happy you made me haha :) First reader woo-hoo! :D I hope you stay with me for a little longer. ;)

 ***I don't remember if I wrote that this story will be very very long? I think I did write it. But, I'm curious, do you think Gimli and Legolas will make up? Well, small spoiler: I think they will, but until they argue all the time, I can make Legolas suffer xD no, I'm not psychopath, don't worry ;)) I hope you all love when our pretty elf suffers. :)***

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing, of course. *sniff*_

 ** _~~~~ Chapter 7 ~~~~_**

They arrived to the place after an hour when evening came. Boromir made a fire and sat on a log near it. Sam was preparing supper and other hobbits accompanied him.

He was patrolling the neighbourhood.

"Legolas!" he heard a voice behind his back.

Turning around, he saw Aragorn with his healing satchel.

"Come here, I can take care of your cut now."

He smiled lightly and nodded.

"Sit down." the ranger pointed to the small, smooth rock.

"You don't have to." he whispered obeying him.

"Actually, I do." he took a bowl with water and washed the dirty and bloody face of his friend.

After that, he took a mixture which he spilled into the bowl.

"Easy now, it could hurt a little." he whispered putting a wet cloth to the elf's red temple.

He didn't make a sound, although he felt a small pain.

"Oh-uh, Legolas, it's a pretty deep cut. But luckily, I don't have to stitch it."

"I was lucky?"

"Pretty much, yeah. But it doesn't mean it's nothing Legolas. I'm going to put a plaster on it and leave it to heal, but if you feel weaker or nausea, tell me immediately, okay?"

"Uh..."

" _Okay?_ " he asked with worry but stubbornness in his voice.

"... Okay." he smiled.

"Very well. Now, rest."

"No, I don't want to..."

"You may not want it, but you _need_ it. And we both know that." he smiled lightly.

He didn't answer but looked into his eyes with sadness. He was thinking about Gandalf's sacrifice.

" _Mellon nîn_ , we all miss him. We all loved him as much as you."

"He.. was my friend. It was him who informed Elrond about my situation with father. He was the one who saved me from him. And now... he's gone. Forever." he whispered painfully, trying to hold on.

"No. Not forever." he gave him a small smile. "He is and he will be in your heart. He won't be gone from there. Our memory of him won't let him become forgotten."

"I just... you are my best and dearest friend ever and forever. But he was.. he was first, you know, until I left Mirkwood. He helped me as much as you. Okay, maybe _you_ helped me the most and I will never forget it but.. but he.. he was like a grandfather to me." he looked into his grey, sad eyes.

Aragorn placed a hand on his shoulder smiling.

"I know how you feel. He was like a grandfather to me too. And I also miss him and I would like to lay here and cry all the time until I dehydrate. But.. his sacrifice was the best proof of his love and care to you, to all of us. And he wouldn't want you to cry. He would want you to get up from your knees, smile to life... and prove everyone that you are strong. And that you deserve something more than tears."

"Estel I want you to know that-"

"Legolas, I know everything and you don't need to tell me. I also know that life wasn't sparing you, this all you've survived, that all you've been through, just prove how great and strong you are. You are the truly warrior, outside, and inside too. And please, don't cry and show Gandalf how much you're grateful for everything he has done for you, show _him_ and everyone here. And definitely don't give up and don't lose your hope. I'm with you, _mellon nîn_. And I will always be with you and _for_ you. So will Gandalf. He is next to you. Although you can't see him, he is." he smiled and pointed to the prince's heart.

He smiled looking down at the green grass and his feet.

"I really appreciate this all you have told me. You're an amazing friend, I would go with you even to the end of the world. Even for death. Why are you helping me that much?"

"Don't ask stupid questions mellon nîn. I'm helping you now, and I help you always because I love you, you're my brother. How could I not help my own family?"

They smiled and heard Gimli.

"If you have closed the salon of beauty, could you maybe help us picking up the sources and looking for food and water?" he asked annoyed, looking at the elf.

He wanted to answer but Aragorn was faster.

"We'll join you in a minute, Gimli. Be patient." he responded calmly and gave the dwarf a small, friendly smile.

Gimli nodded snoring under his nose. Aragorn looked at his friend.

"What? I haven't wanted another argument between you two." he smiled lightly.

He chuckled.

"Alright. I can forgive you this time. But now, let's join them, because Gimli definitely isn't in a mood today."

"Right. Come. And remember, when you-"

"Feel weaker or nausea, tell me, yeah, yeah, I understood."

Aragorn laughed and Legolas smiled widely.

"You know, I must make myself sure your stubbornness and pride won't be an obstacle and you will let me heal you in any case."

"Don't worry. I will."

"I don't know I should believe you." he smiled and they both joined the group.

"I'll take the first watch." said the elf.

"No. I will take it. And you will rest." protested Aragorn.

"But..."

"No buts Legolas. Not this time. You haven't slept for too long."

"You neither."

"You see, dear friends? This is an example of how much elves can be stubborn." he pointed to him smiling.

"Are all elves stubborn, mr Aragorn?" asked Sam.

"No. But this one is the most stubborn and sometimes irrational elf you probably have ever met."

"I'm not." he smiled as well.

"Quiet there. I'm showing the fellowship a life with elves like you." the ranger said smiling, but he knew that his real reason was to distract them from their painful loss.

They all chuckled, except for Gimli.

"Good for me I'm not interested in any ways of living with an elf. Especially, the Mirkwood one." he hissed.

"When will you get bored of this?" asked the blonde elf.

"When you leave the fellowship."

"I must disappoint you, I'm not going anywhere." he smiled lightly but with mean look.

Gimli answered him with snort and turned back.

"Alright everyone, I will take the first watch, Legolas is sleeping tonight, Gimli's stopping insulting him, and hobbits..." Merry and Pippin looked at him with a pot and supper in their hands. "Yeah, you do what you use to. We're here to rest, but I'm suggesting going to sleep pretty early and, when you want to go for a walk, tell me. We shouldn't split up and go too far."

Pippin and Merry nodded, so Aragorn came up to Frodo and Sam.

Legolas was walking around. He misses Gandalf so badly, but Aragorn is right. He should go to sleep.

The flames of fireplace were dancing burning off all wood.

Suddenly, when he was next to the forest, he heard something. He turned around, and stared into dark trees. There weren't orcs. There was something else, but whatever it was, still dangerous. The voice was calling him. It was soft and gentle. But it wasn't a woman. He was listening to the voice when someone jumped on his back trying to gag him. He quickly bit the hand of the being, who shouted loudly, and he throw him off of his back. He took his bow and aimed an arrow in front of the attacker. It was a man in his 40s.

"Legolas!" he heard Aragorn behind him. He didn't look back, but felt the human and others ran up to him. "Legolas, are you alright?"

"I am." he answered not throwing his gaze and bow away from the man. His eyes were filled with anger and fear.

He was scared inside, he wanted to run away and hide like a coward. Aragorn came up to him and croached next to the man.

"Who are you and what did you want from my friend?" he heard him whispering angrily.

The man was silent.

"Speak!!" he shouted and with one move, put a sword to his neck so Legolas could lose him and get away.

He did as Aragorn expected. He went a few centimetres farther, hiding behind his back. That human has touched him. He wanted to hurt him.

"I don't need to answer you." the man hissed.

"Oh yeah, you do." he get the blade even closer, cutting his neck.

"Argh, fine. I will tell you."

"I'm waiting..." his whisper was so quiet but filled with anger and hate.

He looked back to see Legolas. He had tears in his eyes but was strong. He glanced at him.

"I... I was looking for something precious here. I was told that one of you have it."

"And who told you that?" asked Boromir.

"I met him in the forest. He was like a ghost. He was white.. and old. A wizard."

"A wizard?"

"Y-yes. So I thought this elf has it. He was standing here alone so I've decided to attack him. I swear I wouldn't do anything to him. C-can I go now?"

"If I let you go, swear to Valar that you won't bother us anymore and you will not follow. Or you'll die as quickly as I will spot you. Understand?" the ranger asked still angrily.

The man agreed. He looked very scared so Aragorn released him, not seeing a lie in his eyes. The guy disappeared behind bushes and trees. Strider came up to the archer with concern.

"Are you alright?" he asked quietly, looking into his blue, scared eyes.

He nodded silently, but on his face he had a painted fear. He felt a hand on his back. Aragorn, although almost died of worry, was proud. Legolas defended himself and didn't let his feelings take control of him.

But he was broken inside again. He touched him, he jumped on him. It wasn't difficult to throw him off, he's a warrior, but at the same time, it was also very scary and hard. He heard Aragorn sighing with a heavy heart. He pitied him.

"If you want to talk..."

"I know. But I do not. I think we should rest and go sooner. They know about us. Saruman knows about The Ring and our location isn't hard to track. We must go as soon as possible."

"I think so too. But I don't want to worry the others. I'll tell them that we'll have a shorter break. They need to sleep. So do you."

"And you."

"Legolas I must take this watch."

"No, you don't. Gimli can take it. Or..." he stopped and looked at his feet.

"Or Boromir." finished Aragorn.

"Yeah, he can take it too." not looking at his friend he came back to their camp.

Aragorn followed him by his gaze with sad look. He knew Boromir couldn't take the watch because Legolas won't fall asleep. And Gimli can complain too much. Finally hobbits, they couldn't be on watch, they can't even fight. Frodo must sleep, so does Sam, and Merry or Pippin aren't responsible enough.

Legolas sat on the grass with sigh when he heard Gimli's voice.

"Is it legal for Wood Elves to sit on grass?" he asked with contempt.

He looked at him but didn't answer. Then, Aragorn showed up.

"Gimli, could you take this watch, please?"

"What a question! Of course I can! But don't think you won't have to pay me for that! In... for example... more hours of sleep."

Aragorn chuckled.

"Don't think I will agree to that. We are on the mission. When we have time to sleep, we sleep, when we haven't, we don't."

Gimli snorted unsatisfied but nodded gently.

"Fine. I will take it. Good night mr. Human."

"Good night."

"Hey, elf!" began Gimli and Legolas looked at him with questionable gaze, waiting for his next words. "Good job, y'know, with this man today." he whispered but turned his head away.

"Thank you, Gimli." he smiled.

Gimli nodded and came up to the fire. Aragorn looked at his best friend.

"Are you happy? I will take a rest." he smiled.

"Very." he smiled back.

Aragorn saw the elf closing his eyes, hoping that he will be sleeping soon. Then, he also closed his, and fell asleep shortly thereafter.

*

In the morning, except for Gimli of course, the first one who has woken up was Legolas.

He opened his eyes slowly, sunlight was shining bright, looks like they all have been here for a little too long. The dwarf was trying to not fall asleep, it was really hard for him.

He got up, his head stopped pounding so he felt better. He looked around, the sun was quite high.

"Gimli, what time is it?" he asked.

The dwarf looked at him with unhappy gaze, but answered.

"About noon."

"Noon? Oh no... we should've gone from here before a dawn."

"Well, looks like you all have overslept."

"Yes. Because you haven't woken us."

"That's not my fault. Aragorn was tired so I've decided to give him a few more hours. He's our guide, he must be conscious. Yesterday was really rough. Everyone deserves a rest."

"Yes, but Lothlórien is a little far. And we should be there before the evening."

"They needed rest. They are all sad." he hissed.

"Being dead won't help."

"Do you have a heart? Do you even miss him?!" he shouted, but quiet to not wake the others.

His eyes went wide. A pain which was filling his heart rose.

"Of course I do. Do not even dare to tell I don't. He's been my friend longer than yours."

"I tell what I see, princeling. Being honest is my duty."

"But you aren't honest. You're subjective because you hate me. You look for any occasion to kick my ass, isn't it right?"

"Every occasion to see an elf weaker than others is a good occasion."

"You don't know me."

"Your Elvenking didn't know my father and his companions either. But he hadn't got a problem with that."

"I told you I'm not my father. Stop blaming me for something I didn't do. Blame my father instead." his whisper was soft but he was hurt inside.

"I will do what I consider right. Now, if it is really important for you to get to those another elves quickly, wake up the rest." he stood up.

"And what about you?"

"I need to smoke. I will be nearby."

Legolas shook his head in disbelief how stubborn and mean one dwarf could be and stood up as well to wake Aragorn. He crouched next to him and patted gently.

"Estel, please, wake up, time to go." he said.

Aragorn moaned something and ignored him, rolling into a ball, deep asleep.

"Aragorn. Wake up you lazy human!" he said louder and hit him gently in the arm.

The man jumped off his sleep and looked at him.

"What's happening?" he asked scared of eventual attack of orcs.

"Only it that we all overslept. It's noon already."

"What is it?"

"A noon, my friend."

"Why are we still here? We should be on our way to Lothlórien now." he asked and looked up, meeting eyes of his elven friend.

"Gimli decided to let you sleep. He was right in some way, but also wrong as well."

"Hobbits are awake?" he looked around.

"As you can see, not yet. I was going to wake them. And Boromir..." he hesitated with fear.

" _I_ will wake Boromir. Don't be afraid." he saw him smiling so he responded him with the same.

"Thank you." he whispered.

Aragorn only nodded and got up as Legolas. They started waking up the others. Aragorn felt small panic, they've been here for too long...

 **T.B.C**

 _Dictionary:_

 _mellon nîn - my friend_

 **Okay. So it is the next chapter. I upload two chapters this weekend, but it's because I fear I may not have time later. So I wanted to give you a small bonus :D**


	9. Chapter 8 - Woods Of Lórien

***Finally, another chapter. It has been like a year since I updated last time. I hope you are still with me, our awesome Fellowship has finally arrived to Lothlórien. Who has been waiting for this moment? :D**

 _Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

 ** _~~~ Chapter 8 ~~~_**

They all were now awake, surrounding the fireplace, which Boromir and Aragorn were trying to hide.

"What about breakfast?" asked Merry.

"Sorry little ones, not this time." he heard Aragorn.

Legolas felt something. It was evil. His mind was distracted by an odd presence. He was listening to trees and wind. They warned him. He saw Aragorn nearby so he came up.

Seeing a panic look on his friend's face he started worrying.

"What is it?" he asked picking up his sword.

Hobbits were ready, so was Boromir. Gimli also was already waiting for them.

"I feel something. An evil. Trees and wind tell me orcs are coming." they looked at each other.

"... How many?" he drew out his sword.

"Not many. About 40. Small group, full armed, they will be here in a minute." he whispered hearing them.

Aragorn looked at his companions and came up to them leaving him behind.

"Hide yourselves." he ordered the hobbits. "Boromir, Gimli, I need you."

"What's happened?" asked the man.

"Orcs are on their way here." he said and Boromir also drew out his sword and looked around.

"Let's play with them then!" laughed Gimli.

"Carefully. They can be strong." said Legolas after a second, ready with his bow.

They nodded and heard their enemies. After a while, the first one appeared, but immediately Legolas killed him shooting his eye. The beast fell onto the ground with screech. The next ones quickly ran out of the forest. They were lucky that those from Moria didn't find them. He saw Aragorn glancing at the hobbits every now and then. They vowed to protect Frodo, so they will be. To death.

He was fighting with three orcs, they were strong. One of them grabbed his arm hard, but he kicked him in a stomach and the beast fell on its back. Then, he attacked the second one with his dagger, but the orc was fast enough to block it. He wasn't wasting time on looking for help, he could handle it and if not, he doesn't need someone who always saves him. He is a warrior. He heard Boromir's shouts and Aragorn's sword.

Finally, he killed one. Two left, but the stronger one was attacking in rage. He pivoted and pushed his knife hard into monster's back. The beast screeched and fell. The next hit was strong but not strong enough. Orc kicked him and pushed on the tree. He hit his head, but only blinked and avoided the blow. He rolled under the monster and pushed his dagger into its back twisting it. Breathing fast, he looked around. Only 10 orcs left. Aragorn already killed two and Gimli one. Boromir was protecting the hobbits' hideout. Suddenly, an orc wrapped its arms around him and squeezed him tightly. He moaned but was trying to free himself. The squeeze was really strong, like something was about to smash him. Then, another one came up and wanted to grab his legs. He was now scared, his memories came back. But he didn't give up, he kicked one of them and the second one he pushed on the tree. The beast let him loose and wanted to hit him. But he was faster, he picked up his dagger and slashed it. The one who got up from the ground, rushed to him but again, he was faster and hid his daggers, taking his bow. An arrow landed in the beast's forehead. Then, he noticed none orc left so he fell on his knees so tired. His body was in pain from the strong squeeze. His leggings were low, because the orc who wanted to grab him, pulled it down when he was falling. He trembled but it left as soon as it appeared. His hands were blocking his fall, the battle was so exhausting.

"Legolas!" he heard a voice, but it wasn't Aragorn. A human, but not him.

He looked up to see Boromir next to him.

"Do you need some help?" he gave him a hand but the elf didn't react.

Why could he trust a human? His scared, blue eyes looked into his and seeing his fear, Boromir took a hand away.

"Aragorn, come here!" he shouted for his best friend.

He knew that the elf trusted the ranger.

"What has happened?" he ran up, but when he saw his friend kneeling he started worrying. "Legolas!" he crouched next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine." he looked at his friend, but his eyes were scared.

Aragorn glanced at Boromir.

"Boromir, can you go to the rest and check if we didn't leave any tracks?"

The man understood and only nodded leaving them. Aragorn quickly saw his friend leggings dangerously low.

"Did they harm you?" he asked with a huge concern.

He shook his head, looking down.

"I'm just.. tired, that's all." his trembling hands were still blocking him from falling.

His breath was fast but normal for someone tired.

"Let me help you." the ranger said, giving him a hand to help him stand up.

The elf squeezed it and got up.

"How many attacked you?" he asked.

He was holding him by his arm for a while, but when the blonde archer pushed away gently, he nodded knowing that he's alright.

"About.. 5 or.. 7, I don't know, there were too many." he whispered looking around.

"You really aren't hurt?"

"No, I'm fine. Don't worry."

"If you say so.. now come, everyone's waiting." he placed a hand on his back gently.

His memories still haunt him, and Aragorn knew it, but he does everything he can. He's been blaming himself since the day he disappeared. It was his fault. Not Legolas', not his brothers', nor anyone else's.

They joined the group. His companions were waiting.

"Lead us on Aragorn." whispered Boromir.

Aragorn nodded and looked at his friend. The elf gave him an understandable gaze and smiled lightly. He sighed but went to the top of the fellowship. After some time, Boromir came up to him.

"Aragorn..." he began whispering.

The ranger turned his gaze to him waiting for the warrior to continue.

"What's wrong with Legolas? Why is he still afraid of me?" he asked quietly but nicely.

"He's.. he's not afraid of you Boromir."

"But he is! I can see it in the way he looks at me, he is afraid even to speak to me. I know it Aragorn. Tell me, why?"

"There's nothing to tell you, son of Gondor. He isn't afraid of you, if he was, he wouldn't accept your apologies."

"So that's why he is scared? Because I shouted at him?"

"N.. no, Boromir. It's not like that. He forgave you. It's not because of it."

"Someone has hurt him, didn't they?"

"I... cannot tell you. You must understand, this is his own life."

"Of course I understand. I just... don't like seeing fear in his eyes when he looks at me."

They both glanced at him, who was looking around.

"Me either, my friend."

"He trusts you very much."

"I know. And I can say the same. I also trust him for my life."

"But you're a human like me."

"Yes, I am."

"And he doesn't fear when you're near him. Moreover, he feels the safest when you're near him."

"We know each other very well and for very long time. He knows he has no reasons to be scared of me."

"I think I get it. Friendship is magic sometimes. At least, some people call it like that." he smiled but didn't wait for Aragorn's response. He turned away and went on the end of the group, where he was always.

Legolas knew they are close, he feels elves nearby. They came into the Woods of Lórien. Colourful leaves were falling from trees and a warm wind was touching his skin.

"Stay close young Hobbits! They say there's a great sorceress lives in these woods. An Elf-witch of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell…" he whispered and Frodo startled as like something haunted him. Legolas sighed, seeing the beauty of these woods. He wandered off for a minute.

He woke up when Gimli ended his story.

"...And are never seen again."

Now, all hobbits were startled, looking around with fear.

"Have you ever been here, mr. Legolas?" asked Sam.

"Yes. I know Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel quite well. And I can assure you, she's not a witch." he smiled lightly.

"Says an elf about another elf." snorted Gimli.

"Legolas is right, Gimli. Lady Galadriel is not a witch, nor is she dangerous in any other way." interrupted Aragorn.

"You also know her?" asked Frodo.

"Yes, sometimes when we were younger, Lord Elrond used to take us for council meetings."

"Us? Who was with you?" asked Pippin.

"Legolas and Elrond's sons."

"Lord Elrond has got sons?" asked Merry.

"Yes, twins. Elladan and Elrohir."

"Were they those elves you were talking with in Rivendell?" he heard voice of Boromir.

"Yes, it was them."

"I don't understand one thing." said Pippin.

"Well, it isn't something new." chuckled Merry.

"What thing?" asked Strider.

"What was Legolas doing in Lord Elrond's palace? Have you lived there?" he asked directly to him.

He looked at him with a hidden sadness.

"Yes. I have lived there. And I hope I will still be." he smiled lightly looking at Aragorn.

"Of course my friend you will." the ranger smiled back.

"But why have you lived there? I heard you're from Mirkwood. Mirkwood is not Rivendell.. or is it?" asked Pippin again now confused.

"N.. no, it's not. But I.. I wanted to live there."

"Why?"

"Now, now, we're running away from our main subject." interrupted Aragorn seeing nervous look and painful expression on his friend's face.

The prince sighed and looked at him thankfully. Aragorn smiled softly and nodded.

"What was our main subject?" asked Merry.

"The Brightest Lady isn't a witch. Do not fear." said Aragorn. "It's only a dwarvish story. She isn't dangerous."

"Well, here's one Dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox!"

Suddenly, in front of the fellowship appeared a big group of elves. Arrows were pointed to everyone, except for Legolas.

"The dwarf breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark." whispered one of elves, it was Haldir, the servant of Lothlórien.

Gimli mumbled something as his answer, definitely not satisfied. The evening has set, and Haldir lead the fellowship to the stairs and ruins nearby, where he's finally spoken.

 _"Mae govannen Legolas Thranduilion..."_ he said with a hand on his heart bowing with his head.

" _Govannas vîn gwennen le, Haldir o Lórien."_ he whispered quickly. He knew Haldir too, once he saved him.

The blonde elf turned to Aragorn standing next to his friend.

 _"A Aragorn in Dúnedain istannen le ammen."_

"Haldir." he bowed as well as Legolas.

"So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves! Speak words we can all understand!"

Haldir looked at him.

"You are in our land, so it is you who should adjust to our tongue and habits." he stopped for a moment to take a breath. "We have not had dealings with the Dwarves since the Dark Days." his voice was calm and a little cold.

"And do you know what this Dwarf says to that? _Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul!_ " he hissed angrily. How much he hates elves he cannot describe.

Aragorn grabbed his arm unhappy.

"That was _not_ so courteous." he whispered.

Haldir looked at them and walked up to Frodo and other hobbits.

"You bring great evil with you." then, he went back to the place where he was standing a minute ago. "You can go no farther." he said calmly.

Hobbits and Boromir sighed, sitting on a rock. Gimli mumbled something, supposing, not nice, and followed his companions. Aragorn started arguing with Haldir in elvish, only Legolas could understand them. He turned back when he felt Aragorn's gaze upon him.

"It's the end. The fellowship has failed." said Boromir.

"Yeah... we shouldn't have left Shire, Merry. Now, we are nothing but losers."

"Do not say it, friends." spoke Legolas leaving Aragorn and Haldir behind.

They looked at him.

"We have failed, and it's only because elves. _Your_ kins." hissed Gimli but Legolas ignored him.

"There's still hope. We will get to Lothlórien."

"How?" asked Sam.

He looked at Aragorn, smiling lightly.

"Because I believe in it. And you should do it too..." he said calmly.

And indeed, after a few minutes Haldir came up to them with Aragorn behind.

"You will follow me." he said coldly.

Everyone looked at each other and Legolas exchanged gazes with his friend. He smiled and nodded. They followed the elf silently. Nobody's spoken until they've arrived to the heart of the realm. He felt safer among the elves.

"Caras Galadhon. The heart of Elvendom on earth. Realm of the Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, Lady of Light." told them Haldir quietly with pride in his voice.

His face was so peaceful. Everyone was looking around, admiring views. It's been already dark, but the light of all elves and their home was shining very bright, adding amazing feelings in their heart. Suddenly, a big amount of white light filled the neighbourhood and they had to cover their eyes. Finally, a pair of bright elves appeared, hand in hand with each other. Haldir bowed low, so did Aragorn and Legolas. The rest looked in awe. When the light faded, they saw face of Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel.

"The Enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone. Eight that are here yet nine there were set out from Rivendell." Celeborn began and looked at everyone carefully. "Tell me where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him. I can no longer see him from afar."

There was silence. Galadriel glanced at Aragorn, and knew the answer already.

"Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land. He has fallen into Shadow..." she whispered and her husband gazed at her.

On faces of everyone, appeared grief and empty sadness.

"He was taken by both Shadow and flame. A Balrog of Morgoth. For we went needlessly into the net of Moria." said finally Legolas.

"Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life. We do not yet know his full purpose." she said and turned to Gimli.

"Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dûm fill your heart, Gimli, son of Glóin. For the world has grown full of peril. And in all lands love is now mingled with grief."

Her gaze was very intense and bright. Nobody except for Legolas and Aragorn, couldn't help but closed his eyes with shame.

"What now becomes of this Fellowship? Without Gandalf, hope is lost." spoke Celeborn sadly.

Galadriel looked at him smiling lightly.

"The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all. Yet hope remains while the Company is true." she said looking at Sam.

The hobbit didn't know how to react so only stared at her with awe.

"Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace…"

She smiled and together with Celeborn went back to their kingdom leaving the Fellowship behind.

"I guess we will stay here for a while." said Boromir.

"Do not let Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn be angry with us." the ranger looked at Merry and Pippin. "With that, I mean, don't destroy anything." he turned to the rest. "And don't use too much kindness of elves of Lórien."

"Golden words Aragorn." interrupted Haldir. "Let me lead you to your place of sleep tonight."

Aragorn agreed lightly and followed Haldir. They went on the top of the stairs and got up under a few, great and bright trees. Legolas was walking around, hearing laments for Gandalf. It was so deep and sad, what didn't make him feel better. Aragorn, understanding their language, came up to his friend.

"They're lamenting Gandalf.." he said so everyone heard him.

"What do they say about him?" asked Pippin.

He turned around and looked at three hobbits, Frodo was gone, but he didn't fear, here, in Lothlórien he is protected, so is the One Ring.

"I have not the heart to tell you. For me the grief is still too near.." he whispered hiding his sadness.

He then noticed Aragorn next to him, staring at him with concern.

"How are you feeling?"

He looked at him.

"... I'm fine." he lied quietly. The talk with Gimli in the morning disheartened him a little. But he wasn't sure he want to tell Aragorn about it so he remained silent. So, of course, it was the first sign for the ranger that he is down.

"Legolas." he said and the elf looked at him without a word. "Talk to me."

"I.. don't need to talk to you..."

" _Mellon nîn_ , we both know it isn't true."

Legolas looked down but Aragorn lifted his head gently, forcing him to look into his grey eyes, filled with worry. Will it be a moment of truth? He didn't know, but he was sure he wants to help his friend as much as possible.

 **T.B.C**

 _Dictionary:_

 _mellon nîn - my friend_

 _Mae govannen Legolas Thranduilion - Welcome Legolas son of Thranduil_

 _Govannas vîn gwennen le, Haldir o Lórien - Our Fellowship stands in your debt, Haldir of Lórien_

 _A Aragorn in Dúnedain istannen le ammen - And Aragorn of the Dúnedain, you are known to us_

 _Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul - I spit upon your grave_

 **And traditionally, I have no idea when I update another chapter, but I hope you won't have to wait for too long. Have a nice weekend ;)**


	10. Chapter 9 - A Silent Pain

***Hello, it's me and the next chapter. Honestly, I'm starting feeling sad for Legolas, poor Leggy :'(**

 **Anyway, thank you _Whyamiobsessed_ (I hope I wrote it right) for you review, I'm glad you are still with me ;)** **I hope you will enjoy also this chapter, I'm just sitting outside and getting cold but I had to upload haha ;D**

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing._

 ** _~~~ Chapter 9 ~~~_**

He looked over his shoulder at Gimli and sighed. He wasn't sure he is ready. He didn't tell him anything offending. It was just... a difference of view.

"Legolas." Aragorn's voice brought him back so he again looked at him. "Is it Gimli, right? He told you something I don't know? "

"N-no.." his whisper was painful. Aragorn's gaze was stubborn and he knew he didn't tell him the truth. "Okay, yes. Yes he did tell me something, satisfied?" he snapped but regretted this very soon. "I'm.. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have... I'm sorry." he apologised with sadness.

"Don't apologise to me for everything." he whispered smiling lightly.

The elf smiled back.

"Sor-"

"Don't."

"Right. I'll try to remember."

"Fine. And now, tell me what he said to you."

"But..." he sighed. "Promise me you won't say anything to him."

"Okay, I promise." he smiled. "But tell me, because I wish to help you."

He looked down for a moment and closed his eyes sighing deeply.

"I had woken up as the first one, as usual. And I saw him. He told me it's noon and he said we had overslept because he didn't wake us. He decided to give you more sleep because you lead us. So I started telling that we should've gone from there many hours ago. And.. and he asked me if I even miss Gandalf..." his whisper was now even quieter and more painful.

Aragorn seeing his sadness, placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Then, he started insulting me because of my father. He can't forgive him an imprisonment of the dwarves. He doesn't understand that I'm not my father. He thinks I have no heart and I don't miss Gandalf... Estel, it's not true.. you.. you know that I-"

"I know it perfectly, Legolas. I have no doubt of that. I know you miss him, more than any of us. I can't even imagine how hard must it be for you. But I'll try to help anyway. Listen, I'm really, _really_ sorry for everything what happened to you, you shouldn't suffer like that, you shouldn't even know about such a pain. I know I can't reverse time, even if I want it so badly, and believe me I do. But remember, I'm always here, I can repeat these words to you for eternity, and we both know I'm able to do this, so are you. And you mustn't worry because of Gimli's stupid talking. Just ignore him. He doesn't know you, he doesn't know your real face. And it's only his loss that he won't get such a good friend who you are. My friend. My brother." he smiled trying the most to cheer the elf up.

He was silent for a minute, staring into his friend's eyes but then, he smiled softly.

"I have never asked for a friend like you. I don't know what I have done to get one. I don't deserve you. You're definitely too good for me. For someone that..." he stopped.

' _Dirty_ ', he wanted to say. Instead he turned away and closed his eyes. But he felt Aragorn's presence very near. Then, he felt not only his presence, but also a hand on his shoulder. His grip was so gently and supportive.

"Dirty you wanted to say?" he asked knowing him too perfectly.

"... Yes. I wanted to say dirty." he whispered after a while.

"I thought we have explained this already. You're not dirty and you've never been. Listen carefully, I will never think of you as of someone dirty. You didn't ask for it. You didn't have anything to say. They forced you, Legolas. They've forced and taken you without your permission. You are _not_ dirty." he saw tears in his friend's blue, hurt eyes.

"When you found me... I thought you will be.. disgusted by me. That I will be for you like.. a slut."

"What an absurd, Legolas. I would _never_ thought about you in that way."

"I gave myself to.. to them."

"You haven't wanted it. They took you by force, against your will. Don't hate yourself for what has happened. You're innocent and we all know that. You should know that too."

"I.. I know but.. but it's not that easy. They've beaten me, they've us.. used me. They've taken me captive for five days. They've said that... that nobody will come to rescue me.. that.. this is my.. my fate. That I was born to please them... They've been touching me... everywhere... They've threatened me that if I try to escape, they will hurt you. I couldn't.. couldn't let that happen... I just didn't want you to suffer as much as me... I needed to protect you..." he whispered, his eyes filled with tears which were soon covering his face.

They were far enough to not let the rest see them now. Aragorn sighed and gave him a warm hug to support him. He didn't know about these threats. He was shocked how much he had to suffer.

"Shh, mellon nîn. It is alright, you're safe now. So am I. Nobody's going to hurt you. Don't cry, it is not necessary. You're neither slut, nor guilty. It wasn't your fault. They were monsters without a heart. Believe me, if I could do something better for you, I would."

"No Estel, you've done much already. It's enough for me if you're next to."

"I will always be. I will never leave you, don't fear. I will always help you. I will do anything for you, even die."

"N-no! Don't die, please, don't..." he panicked, his eyes and face wet.

"Calm down, Legolas! I'm not going to."

"I'm just.. so tired of being weak. I can't help myself. I can't do this alone. I was fighting so hard but.. it's fruitless." he whispered, his voice very broken. "Time won't erase some things. They're still underneath my skin. I wish they just left me alone. I tried to get rid of them but.. this pain is just too real."

"You're not weak, nor are you alone. I'm still with you, never going away. I won't leave you behind. Remember, when you cry, I will wipe away your tears. When you scream, I will take away all of your fears. You have me. I won't let you go through this alone."

"I... don't feel well saying this all but.. please, _please_ , tell me this is only a nightmare. Please, I beg you, wake me up, please I... I cannot do this alone. Just.. bring me back to life. I thought I am healed but... All I want is to forget about this. I will get lost without you. Just.. wake me up.. wake me... please..." he hid his face in Aragorn's chest.

The ranger's heart was breaking. His best friend. He is his best friend. Why it all must have happened? Why to him? He doesn't deserve it. Nobody actually does. He was embracing the elf strongly. His words were like knives. He wished very badly to wake him up. He wished it was only the nightmare. But it wasn't at all. And it pained him like nothing else. If only Gandalf was with them now. He would say something.

"Oh Legolas... you have no idea how much I want you to forget. How much I want it to be a bad dream. How can I help you, tell me." he whispered and in his own eyes appeared tears. He hated when his friend suffers like that. Much more he would stand his beating than mental pains.

"Just be..." he heard a weak, almost silent whisper.

"Fine then. I will. Believe me, I would _love_ to see them suffer. I hope Valar will forgive me, but I would love to take them back to life and let others torture them like they tortured you. They should've died in pain, alone. They are now in Udun, burning. They are no more danger for you. I will protect you from others. I will not let you be hurt."

He glanced at him with tears, he looked like a child who had got a bad dream and called someone adult to sleep with him. Aragorn swore to help him, he remembered the day he found him perfectly. They both were so scared. And when he told him what they've done to him, he regretted that he killed them that quickly. They really should've suffered much more. How someone can be so cruel? How someone could rape an _elf_? Especially this race is too innocent to survive such horrible things. Very few of them get out of it alive. Legolas was this strong one.

"Will you.. will you save me from the dark..?" he heard a voice of his friend, he sounded so weak and broken as it has never been.

"Of course.. of course. I will try my best. I promise." he wiped away his tears.

"Thank you." his whisper was now stronger.

"Don't thank me. Thank yourself instead." he smiled gently and brushed off golden hair of the prince.

"For what?"

"For being strong. And for finding a courage to tell me all your feelings. You don't do this very often. You're a true warrior."

He smiled lightly, his eyes were still wet but Aragorn wipes them away when one appears.

"Please, smile. For me, mellon nîn." the ranger whispered.

Legolas listened to him and forced a smile. His eyes were shining a little in this darkness. They looked at the view under them. The kingdom of Lothlórien widened in front of them. It was very beautiful. The lights of elven houses in trees added an extra loveliness.

"I think you should check on the others." said finally Legolas.

Aragorn looked at him.

"Yeah. I probably should do that..." he smiled. "But I'm sure they aren't killing themselves. And they don't need me to babysit them all the time."

They looked at each other and exchanged gazes.

"Everything's so peaceful now. As it never be that way. An evil is far from here. I feel really safe for the first time, I believe." said the elf.

"I feel it too. Maybe I'm not an elf, but indeed, everything's so calm and beautiful. I think even Gimli can feel it."

Legolas smiled lightly.

"How's your cut?" asked the ranger nodding to his head.

"Ah, it. To be honest, I forgot about any cuts. They don't bother me."

"I'm glad hearing this. Because I was afraid that you may have a brain injury. But if you had, it would appear by now."

"I told you it's nothing."

"Yeah, you did. But you always say that. You would say it even if your leg had been cut off."

"What can I say? I just don't like exaggerating."

"If you call a cut off leg an "exaggerate", I'm afraid if you tell me of your any injuries like cracked ribs, or wounded arm if you had one."

"Don't fear, I will."

They looked around, at the camp.

"Where's Frodo?" asked Aragorn.

"I don't know. I saw him about an hour ago, he went down."

"To the mirror?"

"Probably."

Aragorn looked away and saw Boromir sitting alone a few meters farther than the rest of the group.

"Forgive me, my friend, but I need to go check something." he said looking at the elf.

He nodded lightly.

"Of course. You have duties of the fellowship. I will be okay, go to them."

"You sure?"

"I am."

"Fine. But I will be back soon."

Legolas smiled to him and looked at the group of elves with Haldir.

"If you look for me, I'll be with Haldir." he said and they split up.

Aragorn nodded and smiled. He knew that if Legolas goes there to other elves, he will feel much better. He knows Haldir quite long.

He came to them silently.

 _"Legolas! Mae govannen!"_ smiled Haldir and put a hand on his heart.

"Nice to see you after all this time Haldir." he said.

"Lady and gentlemen, this is Legolas. Prince of Mirkwood and... my old friend." he said to the group of two elves and one she-elf.

"I heard of you, prince Legolas." spoke the woman.

"Please, just Legolas. I don't like being called 'a prince'."

"Fine then. I heard of you, Legolas."

"Only good things I hope." he smiled.

"Basically that you're a great archer. Is it true, or is it not?"

"It is not up to me to tell." he smiled.

"Okay, okay. Enough for tonight. Legolas, you must be tired, get some sleep."

"Thank you Haldir, but I will take a rest later. I don't feel tired."

"I won't be pushing you with that then. How long do you stay?"

"Well... I don't know. It's up to Aragorn to decide. I hope our presence doesn't bother you."

"No, not at all, don't worry. We're glad we can help with this quest. Lady Galadriel is very kind."

"I've never had any doubt. But we don't want to use too much of her kindness. I guess we'll leave in two, maybe three days."

"In case you will need something, tell me. You know where I can be found." Haldir smiled lightly.

Legolas nodded and turned away. He saw hobbits and Gimli looking at him. Aragorn was with Boromir. He wanted to trust him so badly. But it was inside him, he couldn't help it, he couldn't let it out, although he was trying his best.

"I'm sorry guys. I think I shouldn't leave the fellowship for too long."

"Oh, why? They are adult, aren't they?"

"Yes, they look adult but... You see those two hobbits in the corner?" he discretely pointed to Merry and Pippin.

"Yes, what about them?"

"They may look adult, but they're not. I have a feeling that they will destroy something in a minute." he whispered.

Hobbits indeed were laughing and playing around. They were so careless, and Legolas knew it. Aragorn is with Boromir so he won't see them.

"Oh, I understand now. So... good luck I guess. I hope you will please us with your presence later." Haldir smiling bowed lightly.

"Of course. _Garo fuin vaer._ " he smiled.

 _"Losto mae."_

They said goodbye and Legolas came back to his friends. Pippin and Merry were having good time, Sam was sleeping and Gimli was thinking about something. Suddenly, Pippin bumped into one of the statues and it fell down. Legolas, however, caught it quickly.

"Oops, you should be more careful." he said smiling

"We're so sorry Legolas. We didn't mean to."

"Don't worry, nothing happened. But something could so you two are very lucky." he told them, putting the statue on its place.

They smiled innocently but in their eyes appeared guilt.

"Can we go back to our game?" asked Merry.

"But please, be careful. We don't want to explain ourselves when we destroy something. It would be an unnecessary worry." he gave them a smile and they answered with the same, continuing their game.

He heard two voices of men coming closer. It was Boromir and Aragorn.

"Don't fear, I won't." said Boromir and looked up.

Legolas was standing in front of him.

"Enjoying the time here?" asked the elf.

He wanted to win with his fear to Boromir. He knew this man isn't evil. He isn't like them.

"Y... yeah. It's very beautiful here." he answered a little surprised.

Aragorn smiled softly and came up to the archer.

"I'm proud of you." he whispered so only he could hear it.

Legolas smiled. His gaze was still scared and sad, but he did a first step to happiness.

"I could just sit here and admire the view. Do all elves live in realms like this? Because Rivendell isn't very bad also."

"Almost every realm we live is beautiful."

"What about your kingdom? Is it Mirkwood right? Is it as well that breathtaking?"

"... Not exactly." he responded sadly. "It is beautiful in its way but... not really."

Boromir nodded and stepped closer. The elf flinched and wanted to step back, what noticed both of men. Aragorn quickly placed a supportive hand on his shoulder. Boromir seeing this, stopped not wanting to scare him. Legolas swallowed and stepped closer by himself. His heart was pounding of fear but he wanted to trust Boromir. But men hurt him once already. What if he goes into the same for the second time? After a quick hesitation, he stepped back again. He wasn't ready.

"Let's.. let's go to sleep. Tonight we all can get some." interrupted this awkward moment Aragorn.

He looked at him and nodded lightly. Boromir followed him. They all came back to the rest. Now, even Merry and Pippin were asleep. Only Gimli was awake.

"Oh, you've finally come back! I started thinking that you all left us." he joked.

He was in good mood what was really rare to see.

"Well, I'll better go to sleep as our little companions. Where is Frodo?" asked the dwarf.

"He is with other elves." answered Aragorn. "But he will come back, go to sleep."

"Good night Aragorn. Good night Legolas." said Boromir smiling and laid under bright root of huge tree.

"Sleep well." they said at the same time.

Aragorn smiled and looked at his friend.

"You did really well, mellon nîn. You don't even know how proud of you I am right now."

"I just don't want to be afraid of a member of the fellowship. We are together after all. It wouldn't be good if I were scared the whole time."

"You're right. Keep this attitude and you will be alright."

"Thank you for everything. Especially for your last words spoken to me. You help me a lot." he smiled lightly.

"I couldn't help you if you didn't want me to. You should thank yourself just one time."

"I will try."

Now, Frodo came back. Seeing his companions still awake, he flinched.

"I.. I was... uh..." he whispered weakly and nervously.

"Don't try to apologise Frodo. Nothing happened. You are safe here. So are we." smiled Aragorn.

"... I was afraid you will be angry with me because I walk alone."

"You can walk alone. It's safe here."

Frodo smiled and nodded, wrapping himselft around his sleeping bag.

"Good night." he whispered.

They answered as well and smiled to each other. Legolas was tired. This day was so rough to him. Aragorn knew it and wanted to help as much as he can...

 **T.B.C**

 _Dictionary:_

 _Mae govannen - Welcome/well met_

 _Garo fuin vaer - Have a good night_

 _Losto mae - Sleep well_


	11. Chapter 10 - A Realistic Nightmare

***The next chapter, I still think that I'm a monster and make our poor Leggy suffer too much. :((**

 ***Now, I want a moment to answer on the review which truly made my heart melt.**

 ** _Katzenlotte_** **\- Thank you very much for all your kind words. You made me really really happy. I'm glad you like my story, I wouldn't even think that my story may be that good. And, I'm also nervous now that I will screw up haha :D But for now, really thank you, you gave me a motivation. ;)** **And yeah, I** **also like rape fics and hurt/comfort, especially when there is a strong friendship hidden somewhere, you know ;)**

 **Hope you will stay with me as long as my story will be ;)**

 _Warning:_

 _This chapter contains some brutal rape scenes, maybe not very brutal, but still. You have been warned._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing._

 ** _~~~ Chapter 10 ~~~_**

Everyone was sleeping, except for Aragorn. He was thinking about the fellowship and Legolas. Frodo soon will go alone, he felt it. It would be even better if they don't go to Mordor with all group. He looked at the elf. His eyes were closed, and he hoped he's asleep. He heard his soft, shallow breath. His hand was shivering every now and then, what was worrying him. As an elf, he shouldn't feel cold. It meant only it that he is weak. It wasn't surprising him, his memories have been haunting him very much for some time.

He looked around and stood up sighing quietly. He took the first better blanket and gently wrapped it around the elf, trying not to wake him up. His soft touch made the prince whimper quietly. The ranger looked at him, his friend's blue eyes were shut tightly and his face was in grimace of pain and fear.

 _'He must be dreaming'_ he thought.

He was very concerned. He knew he's got nightmares, but never seen him crying in his sleep. He put a gently hand on his forehead. He didn't know if he should wake him up or leave him be like that. His heart was breaking again.

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

 _He looked around, everything was black, dark. He couldn't see even his fingers. But he heard a heavy breath upon his skin. Coldness was felt in whole room, if he could call it like 'a room'._

 _"You belong to us..." a voice whispered._

 _"You will be with us forever..." another one._

 _"Golden prince of Mirkwood in our hands, to please us..."_

 _"NO!" he cried out loudly._

 _But as an answer, he got only laugh. Suddenly, a cold, emotionless hand touched him and the darkness disappeared. He saw everything. He was in the cell. His cell. Three faces were in front of him, smiling widely. He couldn't move._

 _"Let me go!" he commanded in tears._

 _"You will be ours forever, little blondie." a hand petted him roughly._

 _And now, he realised he was naked. The men surrounded him and started touching every inch of his agonized body. Finally, one of them pushed him onto his back and backhanded hardly._

 _"Easy now, it may hurt a little... hahaha" they laughed._

 _His tears fell on the cold floor. When he entered into him, he opened his mouth and cried out painfully, trying to free himself._

 _"Get off of me!" he shouted as loud as never._

 _But the man only pushed harder. And harder. In and out, tearing him apart. He was crying very much, he didn't even see anything. Suddenly, someone grabbed his cheek roughly, cutting into his fair skin._

 _"Look at me... I want your eyes to see me having fun with you." he whispered but the prince couldn't open his eyes to look. His eyes were tightly shut. He was covered in blood and tears._

 _"Aragorn..." he whispered weakly._

 _He still couldn't move, only cry as the other one violated him. In the air he heard only gasps of men, and his own sob._

 _"Estel... Estel.. come to me..." he whimpered._

 _"I'm here, mellon nîn. It's me, your Estel." he heard in echo._

 _He wanted to shout, but the third one opened his mouth and pushed his cock, causing a cough._

 _He started trembling and crying even harder._

 _"Legolas, wake up, don't cry, wake up." he again heard his friend._

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

"Legolas, wake up, don't cry, wake up." he shook his arm very gently.

"Ara.. Aragorn..." he moaned in tears.

"Shh, mellon nîn, I'm still here, you must wake up!" he shook him harder, but still gently.

And now, finally, the elf opened his scared eyes widely.

"Don't hurt me!" he sobbed not recognising him at first.

"Legolas, it's me. I'm with you. And I am not going to hurt you, don't fear me."

"Estel?" his voice was so broken.

"Yes, Estel. You were dreaming."

"I was... what?"

"Dreaming, my friend. You were trembling and crying. I couldn't see you like that so I woke you." he whispered, his hand was still on his shoulder.

"I.. th-thank you." he looked at him with his eyes very wet and hurt.

"You want to talk?" asked the ranger concerned.

The elf looked around and nodded.

"But not here." he whispered.

Aragorn agreed, fearing that someone could hear them. So he helped his friend get up and slowly walked away somewhere where nobody will listen. They stopped under one of darker trees. Lights of the realm were seen under them, all over the place.

"Want to tell me what you were dreaming of?" began Aragorn tired of this sad silence.

Legolas looked at him, there still were tears in his blue as sky eyes.

"It was about them, am I right?"

Still no answer.

"Legolas, I want to help you, you know you can trust me."

"I know. It's just... It's really hard to talk about it." their eyes met.

Aragorn sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I won't be pushing you with telling me anything. But you were talking in your dream. I've heard everything. You've been calling my name, you've been begging them to stop. Please, mellon nîn, talk to me. I want nothing but to help you."

"I know, I know." he whispered hoarsly.

There was a silence for a minute. Then, he spoke again.

"I was.. in this cell. There was darkness everywhere. I heard their voices. They were... full of contempt and joy. I couldn't move... th-they were touching me. Everywhere. I... I felt so embarrassed. And then... then they.. they..." he covered his face in his hands.

Aragorn embraced him gently, sighing quietly. His warmth was felt by Legolas so strongly. How much he loves Aragorn he could not tell.

"They've been... do-doing this to me for.. I don't know how long... another after another. And.. one of.. of them.. opened my mouth and.. and..." he could take no more.

Nor could Aragorn. He only sighed, and his embrace got stronger. How can he help him? He can only give him another stupid herbs to help him fall asleep, but will it be enough? It won't delete his memories. And now, after Gandalf's death, he seems to be even weaker.

"Oh Legolas, my dear friend... what can I say? Normal 'I'm sorry' is not enough."

"Don't say anything Estel. It's enough for me to see you here. But... may I ask you a favour?" he looked into his grey eyes.

"Of course. Of course, you may. I will do everything for you."

"So stop blaming yourself, Estel." he whispered but the ranger only looked at him with questionable gaze.

"I... Don't know what you're talking about..."

"You do Aragorn. I can see your guilty look, I can feel your anger inside you. You're furious with them... but also with yourself."

"Legolas I..." he stopped but sighed after a second. "You're right. I feel deep inside that this is my fault. I could've come earlier, I shouldn't have let you go there alone. I feel terribly guilty, and seeing you like that doesn't help at all."

"Estel... you didn't do anything wrong..."

"Nor did you."

"Don't be that quick. It was me who went there. You told me to stay but I haven't listened. You warned me. You told me that after a midnight it's dangerous there."

"I should have stopped you. I should have done more." he whispered, trying not to let his tears spill over.

"No. Please, don't put a blame on yourself. Because my heart breaks every time when you even think about it."

"Darn it, I forgot you're an elf."

"Yes, no doubt I am."he forced a smile "And I can feel you right now, I know you still do it. Please, Estel _please_. Promise me you won't be blaming yourself anymore."

Their eyes met again. They both were sad and almost in tears.

"But only if you promise me you won't be saying about _yourself_ as about someone dirty. It's not your fault either." he smiled.

Legolas nodded, looking now at the floor.

"Fine. I promise."

"Great. So do I." they chuckled but Aragorn stopped laughing quickly, when he saw his friend's tired eyes. "I will give you some sleeping herbs." he said.

"I don't need them. I can sleep by myself."

"Are you sure? Because I want to take a rest as well. And I'd hate it if you didn't sleep but worry and cry instead."

"I.. I promise I won't. I don't want to take another herbs, I'm not a kid who needs special treatment as you should know."

"I know, mellon nîn. But I worry about you."

"Thank you for your care of me. But I want to be stronger. I don't want to freak out every day."

"I understand. And I will let you go now, but if you really cannot sleep, wake me up, I'll give you these herbs."

"Okay, I will do that."

"No, you won't."

"Probably right..." he smiled and turned away from the ranger.

Aragorn only sighed and shook his head in resignation. He knew Legolas, and he also knew that he won't come for help himself. He's too proud for that.

He watched as his friend laid and turned his back from him. He wanted to make sure that he's sleeping, but he couldn't. Legolas said he doesn't want to be babysat. And he decided to respect it.

After a while, he sat under the tree and closed his eyes as well

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

Legolas was, as usual, first to be awaken. He felt sunlight on his fair skin and a soft wind in his hair. Lothlórien is really beautiful when sun rises. He went to the hill and saw some elves and their kids. He wondered if they know what terrible war is upon them. He closed his eyes and sighed quietly.

"Legolas?" he heard a soft voice, but it wasn't anyone from the Fellowship.

He turned to the voice, it was Haldir standing a few meters away.

 _"Man le carel si?"_ he asked.

 _"Haldir! Mae govannen mellon nîn. Anírannen gwelu."_ he said and smiled.

Haldir responded with the same and came up to him. He stood next to the prince and sighed.

"Sunrises are very breathtaking, don't you think?" he asked looking into his blue eyes.

The elf nodded still smiling.

"Indeed they are." his whisper was soft.

"Is something wrong?"

"Everything's fine, why?"

"I'm just asking. You don't look well."

"I may not look, but I know how I feel. And it's nothing wrong."

"Of course... When will your companions wake up?" their eyes met.

"I don't know. Aragorn should wake up soon, he doesn't sleep much as well."

Haldir looked at the human and then, at the rest. They started walking away, looking at the Lothlórien.

 _"Tolo, mado go ammen."_ he smiled and whispered.

" _Goheno nin, ú-bulon. Dan hannon le, mellon nîn."_ he said and smiled lightly.

 _"Amman?"_

He looked at his sleeping friends, then, again at Haldir and smiled.

 _"Henion..."_ he smiled back. The soft silence was helping them feel the nature.

"Something's going to happen." said Legolas.

"Yes, I also can feel it. An evil. Great evil..." he whispered and they stopped.

"From Isengard... Saruman's getting stronger."

"Let's hope it won't affect the quest too much..." they looked at each other mysteriously.

Then, their ears caught a sound of steps. They were light, but quite loud. Legolas knows these steps. His best friend must have woken up and now he is walking around.

"You know what Haldir? I'm sure it's Aragorn. I should go back to him until he isn't worried."

"Why should he be worried?" Haldir looked at his calm, smiled face.

"Eh, you know how much humans can exaggerate everything... He could think that.. I went somewhere deep in the forest alone. He is worried all the time." he lied a little, Haldir shouldn't know about his past.

"Uh, yeah. I see. I kinda believe it. He has always been worried about everything at the council meetings." he chuckled quietly.

Legolas smiled and laughed.

"Yeah, it's true. Goodbye Haldir, at least for now."

"See you later? You must join us at dinner time. Of course, your friends are also welcome." the older elf smiled.

Legolas nodded and smiled back lightly. Then, he turned away from his elven friend and hurried to Aragorn. The sun has already been higher than a few minutes ago and the sky was clear. Warm breeze was hitting his soft skin, warming it up. He smiled when he thought about this beautiful morning. It's been a long time since he'd smiled at the beginning of the day.

*

Aragorn was walking and admiring the view. He hoped he will see Legolas, he couldn't hide his concern, the elf is not exactly in a good shape, what if he had gone to the forest and met wargs or orcs? Of course, Lothlórien is protected by elves, but it is never to tell when Legolas gets into trouble. And he does it all the time. He's been more times injured than healthy.

"Estel?" he heard behind him.

He knew the voice and he turned to the person standing opposite, a relief filled his mind.

"Oh, Legolas... I've been worried. Where have you been?" he asked and came closer to his friend.

"On a walk. I met Haldir and we talked a little. He invited us to dinner today."

"Nice of him then. But please, don't worry me anymore. I thought you went into the woods."

"Oh Aragorn... you know I would deal with orcs if I met some." he smiled widely and happily.

"Yeah, funny. You know you have an unusual talent to get yourself into trouble. So it's normal to me that I'm worried when you disappear."

"I'm not a little elfling who cannot find a way home. I'm adult, and I can fight. Furthermore, I also can feel when evil comes. So orcs aren't a big danger for me."

"Sure. Remember that day when you went for a walk near the river and orcs attacked you?"

"Uh, no, I don't."

"Well, that's probably because you've been found almost dead and you've been recovering about a week. Unconscious." he looked at him with stubbornness but also in a small amusement.

"I... perhaps meet orcs or wargs sometimes... but it's rarely to see me in need of help."

Aragorn rolled his eyes and chuckled under his nose quietly, shaking his head.

"You're the most irritating elf I have ever met. How can we even manage to not get crazy with you, you stubborn prince?" he joked.

"You can't. That's why it is Lord Elrond who always takes care of me when I'm 'stubborn' as you said." he laughed at the sight of Aragorn's face.

"You know it's not true at all! We all, including Elladan, Arwen and Elrohir, take care of you in situations like those."

"Easy Estel, I know, I'm just joking. I'm really happy and thankful for your care every time when I'm injured or in trouble. You have never failed me so far. And I believe that you will never do. Now, why did you wake up that early?"

"Is it something rare? I always wake up after you."

"Yes, but after an hour or two, and since I had woken up, passed about 20, maybe 30 minutes."

"Since when you are _that_ precise?"

"Since you have overslept that day when we all were going to Lothlórien on council meeting. But seriously Aragorn... just tell me what happened. I know you're hiding something from me, aren't you?"

"Well... I don't want to lie. I was too worried about you to sleep very long. You know me and my sleeping habits."

"We talked about it. You don't have to worry. I am fine. I feel better than yesterday, you can go back to sleep."

"No, I don't want to. Would you have any problem if I stayed with you and just talked how we always used to talk?"

"You know my answer. I can talk to you non stop, but let's go somewhere more.. uh, private. I don't want to wake up the others. They should rest if they still have a chance." he smiled and Aragorn nodded.

They both turned away from their sleeping friends and went on a hill near the forest. They sat on a log, and talked for, at least, an hour or even two. They felt like in days before _this_ has happened to Legolas.

 **T.B.C**

 _Dictionary:_

 _Man le carel si - What are you doing_ _here_

 _Mae govannen - Welcome/well met_

 _Anírannen gwelu -_ _I desired air_

 _Tolo, mado go ammen - Come, dine with us_

 _Goheno nín, ú-bulon. - Forgive me, I cannot_

 _Dan hannon le, mellon nîn - But thank you, my friend_

 _Amman - Why_

 _Henion - I understand_


	12. Chapter 11 - First Meeting

***I was writing this chapter and noticed how long it is. I mean, wow, this is 11th chapter! I didn't even notice when I reached 5th chapter, and what about 11th :D** **Well, I have a feeling that this chapter contains too many flashbacks (two exactly xd) but I hope it is okay for you. ;)** **And, I want you to know that _I_** **know elves sleep with opened eyes, but I find it a little creepy, you know, this is why in my story they do it with eyes closed. xD**

 _Disclaimer: I_ _own nothing._

 ** _~~~Chapter 11~~~_**

When they finished, they came back to others. They found Boromir and Frodo awake.

"Strider, good morning! And good morning to you too, Legolas." smiled the hobbit seeing two friends approaching.

They smiled back to him and also to Boromir.

"Morning my friends. You woke up quite early." said the ranger.

"Really? I feel like I have slept for too long. I got used to waking up earlier."

"But you two had woken up even earlier than us. What's the reason of that?" asked Boromir.

They looked at each other.

"We always wake up early. It's nothing new." answered Aragorn observing Legolas' expression on his light face.

He saw hidden fear in his eyes and doubtful look. But he was fighting bravely. Boromir also hasn't missed this gaze. Legolas was still afraid of him. Although he was trying his best to make him feel comfortable in his presence, the prince didn't trust a man.

' _C'mon Legolas, you can do it, it won't be the first time you talk to him.'_ he was figthing with his fear in his mind.

"Yeah, Es... Aragorn is right. We always wake up at dawn or even before it." he smiled to the human.

Aragorn looked at him with a proud smile and petted his back gently to give him support.

"I cannot get out from the admiration for this place. It's as beautiful as Ithilien or even Gondor." he said looking around.

"Is Gondor that beautiful?" asked Frodo.

"Oh yeah, it is. My father takes good care of this city. He loves it as his own home."

"It _is_ his home." smiled Aragorn and sat next to the human.

"Indeed. You both live in Rivendell, right?"

"Yes, we used to. Now, it is in doubt if we will ever come back there." whispered Legolas quietly looking into Frodo's blue eyes.

"We all will come back, we shouldn't doubt it." said suddenly Sam, who approached.

When did he wake up? And how long has he been eavesdropping?

"Sam, hi!" smiled Frodo. "Sit here."

Sam came up and obeyed his friend. Then, he looked at their faces and his gaze fell on the view under them.

"What were you talking about because I want to join?"

"I asked Aragorn and Legolas if they live in Rivendell normally."

"And we answered 'yes'."

"It must be amazing. You know, living with elves. Every day seeing them and talking with them." said Sam and glanced at Legolas, who smiled.

"I don't know. I'd rather say... It's hard." smiled Aragorn.

"How so? I thought you enjoy my presence..." chuckled the prince pretending to be offended.

"Of course I do. I mean, it's hard to hide something from them. Or eventually, run away from them. They are so quick, better not to make jokes on them." explained the ranger.

Legolas hearing this laughed quietly. It was true, Aragorn has never done a successful joke on him. Only once, on Elladan. But it was long time ago. Even before his kidnapping.

"Kinda true, I must say. He has never done it correctly."

"How long have you been friends?" asked Frodo.

They exchanged gazes and smiled lightly.

"We met very long time ago. I've already lived in Rivendell."

"But I have not. We met in the forest."

"Yeah, I was passing through Mirkwood, sent by Lord Elrond to visit Elvenking."

"And he got into trouble with spiders..."

"You what?" asked Boromir. He couldn't believe that such a warrior like Aragorn lost with spiders.

"Yes I... I wasn't prepared, okay?" he said and Legolas laughed.

"It's actually true."

"And Legolas appeared from nowhere and killed all of them."

"Oh, don't be modest, you killed some of them too."

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

 _He was passing another trees. It was slowly getting dark. He was afraid of darkness in such woods. Mirkwood even at noon isn't very cosy place, what about a night? He, of course, hadn't got any torch because "No Ada, I will be alright without it." So he walked in darkness, barely see anything when he heard a branch over him. He looked up, hoping it is only a wind. But the night was warm. Without it. He felt somebody. Or something. Whatever it was, it was observing him._

 _"Who's there?" he asked blocking his fear._

 _Nobody answered. So he continued his walk but then, another 'crack' filled the air._

 _"Show yourself!"_

 _This time, a laugh responded. He was trying to see anything but nothing appeared in this darkness. Suddenly, something jumped on him and he found himself buried in brown leaves on the ground._

 _"What have we got here? A lost traveller?" the hoarse and quiet whisper asked._

 _Aragorn looked at the figure on him, it was a tarantula._

 _"My kids are very hungry, so I guess it's good to bump into you at this time..."_

 _The ranger moaned something and kicked the creature. It screeched eerily and after a second, new ones came. He was surrounded and alone. He drew out his sword, but he was outnumbered. And when the one spider was about to attack him, an arrow shot it in the eye. The beast fell dead, and the human looked up, searching for a source which caused tarantula's death. High on a branch, he saw a light person. He saw only its blonde hair. But when the mystery rescuer jumped down, he saw everything. He was an elf. He didn't have a chance to take a closer look on him, because he was killing spiders very quickly, but graceful. So he joined. Together, they got rid of all in less than two minutes. Then, they looked at each other._

 _"You shouldn't walk here at night, alone." the elf said. His skin was very fair, and his blonde hair was touching his shoulders gracefully._

 _"Hannon le." he bowed with his head with a hand on his heart._

 _The blonde archer looked at him curiously. His light blue eyes were glowing._

 _"Pedich i lam edhellen?"_

 _Aragorn nodded slowly. The elf didn't look suspicious, nor unfriendly._

 _"Man ce? A man le carel si?"_

 _"Im Estel, ion en Elrond." he introduced himself._

 _"Son of Elrond? You are not an elf..." he switched to the Common Tongue._

 _"He adopted me after my parents had died."_

 _"I'm sorry to hear it."_

 _"No need to. I've introduced myself. Now, who are you?"_

 _"... Legolas." he said quickly, didn't even looking at the man._

 _This name was telling him something but he couldn't think of what it could be._

 _"Nice to meet you, Legolas." he smiled and bowed with his head again._

 _"A pleasure is all mine. But you haven't answered me yet. I've asked what are you doing here alone at night? It's foolish of you, this forest is very dangerous."_

 _"I know. But I am sent here by Lord Elrond to meet with the king and his son. But I think I got lost."_

 _"A king and his son?"_

 _"Yes, do you know the way? I really do not know this forest as well as you, of this I am sure."_

 _"I can lead you to the king and our kingdom. But don't expect a nice welcome there."_

 _"And why?" they eyes met. He really knew this face, but from where?_

 _"Our king is... not exactly kind, especially for men and I can see you are one."_

 _"Well, I am not a normal human, to be honest, but I don't know if I should trust you. We've only just met."_

 _"I understand. Now, follow me. And be more careful in the future. Especially here." he turned away on his heels and started walking._

 _Aragorn could see sadness in his blue eyes, but he didn't dare to ask. They don't know each other._

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

"And what was next?" asked Sam.

"Well, he lead me to the Elvenking."

Sam and Frodo looked at each other and Frodo asked:

"You didn't know Legolas is this son you were looking for. Or did you?"

"No, I didn't. But I knew his face. I forgot that before our meeting some elves from Mirkwood had been invited to Rivendell on meetings. And he accompanied his father very often. But I was too young to take a part in these so I'd never met him before."

"Who is older? Mr. Legolas or you?"

"Well, this is really complicated. Really. And I don't want to bother you with that."

"Understood. But, tell us just how did you discover Legolas is a prince." said Boromir.

Friends looked at each other and smiled. Legolas nodded, allowing him to tell the rest of the story.

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

 _The elf has been leading him for a long time. He really got lost. Perhaps Valar sent him this archer to show him the way._

 _They stopped before a big gate, passing the bridge. A big palace appeared in front of them. He has never been here, so the view was amazing._

 _"Welcome to the heart of Mirkwood. Better not disappear from my sight." said Legolas._

 _Aragorn looked at him and nodded lightly. They went into the palace and he saw many guards and civil people. Everyone was bowing to his new-met friend, and he didn't know the reason._

 _'He must be someone important.' he thought._

 _They were walking for eternity, until they stopped in front of big, decorated door._

 _"Here, you will find the king here."_

 _"You aren't going with me?"_

 _"I hadn't got it in my plans..."_

 _Aragorn, seeing mysterious look on the elf's face, sighed quietly. He was intriguing. But who was he?_

 _"That's a pity, I thought I could enjoy a companion."_

 _Legolas glanced at him with some kind of... fear? He remained silent for a moment and then, nodded sighing._

 _"Fine. I will go with you. But... promise me you won't turn your back from me after that."_

 _"Why, fine. I promise." he smiled but was wondering why could he leave him after this conversation._

 _The elf smiled back lightly and nodded, opening the door. He stepped as first one, not saying a word._

 _"Who decided to interrupt my break?" asked a cold, calm voice on the sound of the door._

 _Aragorn saw king's back. He was tall. His long, blonde hair was full of grace and perfection. The king turned around and saw them, looking into their eyes._

 _"Legolas, you are late as always. Can't you just once be here at the right time?"_

 _"I apologise for my disobedience. It won't happen again..." he bowed._

 _"I wish I could believe you, but I cannot. You always say the same and then, disappear for hours."_

 _Legolas closed his eyes, hiding pain in them. Aragorn saw sadness painted on his face. They know each other. Is Legolas his guard or something? But they look so similar. Could he be... a golden prince of Mirkwood, his son? He wandered off, but shortly thereafter, he felt a cold gaze upon him. The Elvenking looked straight into his grey eyes._

 _"And who's your... new friend?" he asked taking a closer look at him._

 _"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. Among elves known as Estel, foster son of Lord Elrond, your Majesty." he bowed._

 _Legolas looked at him with questionable and curious gaze._

 _"And what do you want from me?"_

 _"Lord Elrond sent me here. He told me to discuss something with you and the prince. He said you, your Majesty, will know what."_

 _"Ah yes, yes, I remember now, yes. You've already met my son Legolas, I see."_

 _"Y-your son?" he asked looking at Legolas. The blonde elf sighed quietly, seemed embarassed._

 _"Yes, he is so hopeless, don't you agree? I am actually curious why Elrond want him to be a part of our conversation. He can't do even one small thing right."_

 _"I-" the prince tried to defend himself._

 _"Quiet Legolas. I am not talking to you right now. Of course son of Elrond, I will tell my people to take you to your room. Take a rest and tomorrow, come to breakfast. Legolas will show you the way, if he doesn't be late." he looked at his son angrily. "Now, go away you both. I want to rest in peace."_

 _Aragorn bowed and saw Legolas did the same. He was now worried about the situation between them. He finally understands what his Ada meant by_

 _"The prince needs our help, give him our helpful hand and bring him to Rivendell."_

 _He heard that Elrond sent also Elladan and Elrohir to Gandalf, he is needed as well._

 _They left the room in silence, Aragorn saw tears in the prince's blue eyes, but he was too ashamed to start a conversation._

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

"It came suddenly, when I went with him to king Thranduil's room, and he told me that I've already met his son." he hid many things of the story. He knew Legolas didn't want anyone to know, especially Boromir.

"It's really interesting mr. Aragorn. But we still don't know why mr Legolas lived in Rivendell later."

"Uh, it is story... for the next time." said the elf quickly.

Aragorn looked at him and nodded lightly, understanding why he doesn't want to talk about it.

"Now, let's wait for the rest, we have been invited to dinner."

"Dinner? With elves?" asked Sam, smiling widely.

"Yes, Sam, with elves." smiled Aragorn.

"This is amazing. Will we hear about some elvish adventures?"

"I don't know. But I'm sure Haldir will tell you something if you ask him."

And now, woke up Gimli and Merry. Pippin was still sleeping.

"Good morning everyone. Did we miss something?" asked Merry coming up to them with Gimli behind.

"Well, Legolas and Strider told us how they have met." responded Frodo quietly.

Everyone seemed to be in a very good mood. It was probably because of the beauty of Lothlórien. This realm makes every traveller lighter and happier. Some stories tell it's because of Lady Galadriel. She is known as the lightest lady in entire Middle-Earth. It looks like they all were under her spell. It even feels like that.

"At what time this dinner will be?" asked excited Sam. Dinner with elves, was he in Hall of Mandos or something like it?

"Here, all elves eat at the same time. It is in two hours." answered him Aragorn.

"Great! I can't wait! We're going to talk to elves!" smiled the hobbit and looked at Legolas.

The elf smiled back and nodded, understanding an excitement of Sam. When he was a small elfling, he has also always wanted to dine with others. Not only elves, but others. Until he moved to Rivendell, he has been eating in his room, alone, not allowed to leave the palace without a permission of his father.

But this is the past, it won't return. It's over.

 **T.B.C**

 _Dictionary:_

 _Hannon le - Thank you_

 _Pedich i lam edhellen? - Do you speak elvish?_

 _Man ce? - Who are you?_ _A man le carel si? - And what are you doing here?_

 _Im Estel - I'm Estel_

 _Ion en Elrond - Son of Elrond_


	13. Chapter 12 - A Walk In Woods

**Hello hello, it's me :P I'm at school now (a fact which interests no one), and I've decided to upload another chapter. This chapter is quite light, I mean, no angst, no visual pain etc. But don't worry fans of Legolas' suffering. Pain and fear will come soon ;)**

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing._

 ** _~~~ Chapter 12 ~~~_**

It was the time of dinner. Sam couldn't stop shaking of excitement. He has been to Rivendell, also he has got an elf in the fellowship, but he wanted to spend most of his free time here with elves. More elves, more stories, more adventures. It is what he thought.

Legolas was walking, looking around the place, admiring views. Boromir came up to him with Aragorn by his side. He looked at them curiously.

"How are you?" asked him Gondorian.

"I'm good I think. What about you?" he asked after he had flinched.

"I'm fine as well. I was wondering what elvish dinners are. Is your kitchen more special than others?"

"Well, it is a shame to admit, but I don't really know. I've eaten only few traditional elven meals."

"What?"

"Yeah, in Mirkwood our cooks do normal meals, sometimes on meetings or some important days there is a typical elven stuff."

"I thought the Elvenking is more of, uh, traditional guy, you know." now said Aragorn who didn't know this.

"I do. And he is. But mostly we hadn't got enough supplies to do elven kitchen. We eat there all what is edible and found in woods."

"Oh, I understand." broke in Boromir.

"You do?"

"Yes, my father is also a traditional guy, but he often orders cooks to do something... normal. Me and my younger brother had got actually enough of his stupid activities."

"What do you mean?" asked again Aragorn.

"My father is not exactly a kind person. He treats my brother like rubbish, he doesn't love him as much as he loves me. And we both cannot stand it, I love my brother more than anything in my life. And when he suffers, I suffer as well."

Legolas nodded in understanding. He perfectly knew the feeling. His father seemed like he doesn't love him at all, and it hurts him very much.

He looked into Boromir's eyes. This man wasn't bad, he started liking him, maybe not every human is evil...

But what if it is only his stupid and naive feeling? What if this man hurt him in his sleep? He couldn't trust him too much. He hesitated when Aragorn approached him and placed a gently hand on his shoulder, smiling lightly. Legolas responded with the same and looked at Boromir, who didn't want to came closer to him and scared the elf too much. His behaviour intrigued him. Seeing a strong bound between Legolas and Aragorn, he was wondering if someone could have better friendship than them. They seemed to be like brothers, who know each other since they've been born.

"Better go on dinner now. Haldir won't be happy if we are late." said the elf finally.

Everyone nodded.

"Lead the way, Legolas, please." said Frodo gently and quietly.

The elf nodded and smiled. He lead them into big, white tent. The torches were lightening up the place and flowers were decorating the floor and tablecloth.

 _"Mae govannen, mellyn!"_ said smiled Haldir.

"Haldir." answered him with a bow Aragorn, so did the rest.

"Oh please, this is not necessary. I'm actually happy you've come. Lady Galadriel wish to speak with you." he smiled and cleared their path.

At the end of the tent, there was standing a light, tall person with blonde hair. When the shining light disappeared, Lady Of Lórien smiled and came up to them. Everyone bowed lowly.

"My Lady..." whispered Haldir. "Our guests have arrived, as you can see. Should I leave you alone?"

"No Haldir. Stay. We are about

to eat dinner together, are we not?"

"As you wish, My Lady."

"Come closer, my friends. Come and sit next to me. You must be hungry."

"It is really kind of you, My Lady. We do not belong with you and your grace." said Legolas as quiet as he could.

She grabbed his chin gently, forcing him to look at her. His eyes, covered in tears which he was trying to hide all the time, met her light gaze. And then, he heard a voice in his mind.

 _'Legolas, son of Thranduil. Don't let the loss of Gandalf taint your heart.'_

Legolas, afraid that his weakness could be noticed, quickly looked at the floor. And then again, the same voice of hers has been heard.

 _'Smile to life, penneth. Your wounds and pains will disappear only if you are able to forgive yourself. And if you understand it is not your fault.'_ his eyes went wide and on his light face appeared grimace of hidden pain.

 _'You know?'_ he asked.

Everyone seemed to look at them with questionable gaze, and only Aragorn knew what was going on.

 _'I do, my young prince. And I am telling you, do not put a blame on yourself for something what they did to you. You have no reason to hate yourself'_ she gave him a small, light smile but he didn't answer. How did she know? Of course, he could guess, she is very powerful and wise. But not wise enough it seems. Why shouldn't he be putting the blame on himself if it _was_ his fault. His, only his. Not anyone else's.

 _'Promise me you will love yourself as much as your best friend do.'_ hearing these words, he turned to Aragorn who glanced at him with a light smile but also with grief.

Then, he turned again to the Lady and nodded, but he couldn't force a smile.

Galadriel placed a hand on his shoulder and turned to the others.

"Feel free to fill your appetite. Feel like in your own home, for it belongs to you."

"Thank you, My Lady. We appreciate your kindness very much." bowed Aragorn again.

Galadriel smiled and pointed to the table, because she desired them to sit. They understood and fulfilled her will.

Legolas sat next to Aragorn and Haldir, the hobbits had seats next to Lady Galadriel, Boromir and Gimli were at the end of the table. Gimli, in spite of feeling, at least, odd among all these elves, didn't hesitate to eat, he was hungry. He felt like he was under the spell of Galadriel, she was an elf, but her glory was causing him feel helpless and in so much love.

After dinner, they all came back to their sleeping bags. Sam looked very happy, never before he has heard about such adventures. He finds elves now even more brave, graceful and powerful.

Legolas was again walking around, looking into the distance when he felt a presence behind him.

"I'm willing to go for a small walk in the forest. Want to go with me?" asked known for him voice. He turned around and saw Aragorn standing a few meters away.

Legolas stared into his grey eyes and nodded after a while.

"If you don't mind my presence, I will go." he smiled and came up to him.

"Good. I've heard of amazing place nearby."

"Just ask me if I want to talk." he laughed and Aragorn chuckled.

"Well, I wouldn't mind it, but it's not only one reason why I want you to go with me." he said smiling.

"It isn't? Well, now, I'm even more curious. Let's go, I feel like walking only with my loneliness."

"You know you won't be alone." he smiled.

"I do. But I don't mind your presence."

"Great. Come." he placed a hand on his back and started walking.

There was so quiet in the forest. Birds were chirping happily and sometimes colourful leaves fell on the ground. Legolas felt peace inside him, what noticed Aragorn. And it pleased him, because he hoped that on this walk he will find a moment of peace.

"Where are we going?" asked the elf.

"You will see."

"Can't you just tell me now?"

"Mellon nîn, I want you to feel better, why are you making this difficult?" they smiled to each other.

"I'm not making this difficult, I just want to know. And I'm fine Aragorn."

"Sure you are. Those tears on dinner were only an allergic reaction?" he looked at him, half amused, half serious and their eyes met.

"So you've noticed." the smile immediately disappeared from his face.

"How could I not? Legolas, you know you can't hide anything. Not from me."

"I know. It was foolish of me to think so. I'm sorry I jus-"

"No, don't be sorry again. Just tell me what burdens your heart." he stopped.

Legolas looked at him.

"I don't want to bore you or give you an extra worry. You have too much on your head now. I also wouldn't like to make you feel worse, you have such a good mood today."

"Legolas, don't be silly. I know you're hurt deep inside after this dinner and I will not be happy if you don't tell me what bothers you."

"It is not necessary Estel. I am fine and, as I've just said, I don't want to make your mood worse than it really is."

"Yeah, you know, I would be _more_ happy if you let me help you. And, I definitely will not be, if you _don't_ tell me what makes you suffer."

"You know what may be a reason of me suffering." his voice broke and he looked straight into his friend's eyes.

"I know." he whispered seriously. "And that's why I won't give up so easily. You either will tell me, or I will have to ask you to do so until you break."

Legolas stopped walking and again looked at his friend knowing that what he is saying is true.

"Estel please, I just need to be alone for a moment." his voice lowered and he looked at his feet.

"No. I, of course, respect your wish, but I cannot let you be alone here. I know you don't need a moment of loneliness, and you know this too."

Now, the prince wasn't sure of anything. Was he that predictable? Or it's just Aragorn who knows him too well?

"You... you're right." he turned to him. "I'm sorry for snapping at you like that. You know I didn't mean to."

"Yes I know. Fear not, I'll never get offended on you." he smiled and the elf smiled back widely.

He felt now like when he was younger, and together with Elrond's children they used to walk and explore all Middle-Earth and places where none man, nor elf, was. It had been amazing experience but then happened this traumatic accident and he has never explored the forest again.

"You see now?" he heard Aragorn.

"See what?"

"See how woods can be beautiful?"

They looked around. It was really breathtaking here. Aragorn was right, and Legolas had a feeling that he took him only to show and prove this.

"Maybe when we are back in Rivendell, we'll go explore woods around the realm?"

"Okay, I see your point now. But Aragorn I-"

"No, I know what you want to tell me. And it's not like I don't understand you or your feelings. I do, and that's why I asked you to come with me."

"I appreciate your effort in making me forget. But this what has happened was in forest. I'm afraid that-"

"That you will go there and get captured again?" he asked with gently tone and volume of his voice was really low and sad.

"... Exactly."

"Mellon nîn, they are no danger for you, nor for anyone else now. They are all dead, I killed them by myself."

"But.. what if are there more of them? Somewhere in woods? What if they wait for me?"

"Legolas... please, don't say that. I'm sure there aren't any."

"And what if so?"

"And if so, you'll be with me or someone else, never alone until you are ready."

Aragorn wanted to cheer him up, to make him feel less afraid. He needs to be in woods sometimes, he is a Wood Elf after all. Trees are his comforters.

"We're here. Look at the beauty of woods." whispered Aragorn.

Legolas looked around. He saw a pond, and the breeze was warm. Golden leaves were everywhere what gave this view even more grace. Birds were chirping, and in the distance, a white deer was walking and eating green grass.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" asked the ranger.

Legolas only nodded, he saw many of amazing places in this world, but has never been _here_.

"Thank you for taking me here, I guess I needed this."

"See? Woods aren't that scary, are they?" he asked approaching him.

Legolas shook his head still smiling lightly, looking around.

"Ai, Elbereth! How much I miss our walks in the forest near Imladris!"

"You know we don't have to abandon it. I would gladly go with you there when we come back." he smiled and their eyes met.

"But what if-"

"Legolas, please, stop with "ifs" for a moment. You know I won't let anybody to touch you, you will not be suffering again. I'm going to protect you, my friend."

"Thanks Estel. It means a lot, really." he smiled looking straight into his eyes.

Aragorn saw happiness on Legolas' face, it was honest, finally. His plan got succeed.

"Don't thank me."

"I'd love to stay here for a bit longer, but I fear our friends will be worried."

"No, don't fear. They will understand, besides, we are safe, we are resting here, as we should be. They probably won't even notice our absence."

"Do you really think so?"

"Yes, I do. Enjoy your time Legolas. I want your heart to be in peace just for a few moments."

The elf looked at him, and smiled after a while. Aragorn was truly worried and his friend's smile makes his smile. He doesn't want to think about anything else than the beauty of this place. Here, all of his worries disappear.

"Aragorn..." he began quietly when a shot of worry got through his body.

"Yes, my friend?"

"You think we'll come back?" he looked at the water in the pond sitting on a rock near it.

"Why, of course we will. Don't you have a hope?"

"I have. But... it's extremely dangerous. We risk everything now. Including our lives."

"I know." he whispered and sat next to him.

"But I believe we are strong enough to survive everything. Until we're together."

"You know, if I shall die, I shall die by your side." they looked at each other like a brother to brother.

"I can say the same. I can't imagine my life without you."

"Do you think sometimes that.. we made a mistake leaving Rivendell?" he asked.

"I do. But then, I think about something that keeps me here."

"And what is it?"

"A hope, for Middle-Earth. We do something what is right. We risk everything, we risk our lives but... we risk them due to other lives. Lives of children, women, men, elves, dwarves, lives of everyone. We do right things by trying to rescue our realms from the great evil."

Legolas smiled under his nose knowing his friend is right.

"Yeah, it's true. Sometimes there are more important things than a life of one being."

He felt Aragorn patting his back gently, sighing quietly.

"But I wouldn't be worried if I were you. We _are_ going to come back. And we will." he smiled and his friend after him.

They fell silent and started thinking about the future of these lands. Of lands in entire Middle-Earth.

 **T.B.C**

 _Dictionary:_

 _Mae govannen mellyn - Welcome friends_

 _Imladris - Rivendell_

 **And I have an important question! I consider writing another book with continuation of this story. I mean, the first part of trilogy ends and I would write another book with second part and then with third. Because I don't want it to be that long. But I don't know yet, what do you think of my idea? Please, tell me in a review :)**


	14. Chapter 13 - Preparations And Gifts

**_*After reading your reviews I've decided to make my story into 3 parts. At the end of this book I will write the title of another. Wait a minute, I actually can tell you. It will be "Shadows Of The Past" with The Two Towers content. ;)_**

 ** _Katzenlotte (hope I wrote it correctly) thank you for your another nice words, I appreciate it :) Don't worry, (spoiler) in my second story there will be some flashbacks of Legolas past and his first meeting with Aragorn, so you have to wait haha ;D_** ** _I'm very very glad you still like my story. I was afraid that it will become boring because Aragorn and Legolas usually, if not only, talk about the same subject, but now I'm less worried :D And I totally get that english make this story better, I have the same with polish, really. That's why I've decided to write in English. ;)_**

 ** _So once again thank you for all your detailed reviews because I know what is good and what still need more working on. ;)_**

 **Oof, I think that's all what I wanted to tell you :)) Now, everyone, the chapter is waiting for you! :D**

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing._

 ** _~~~ Chapter 13 ~~~_**

After they had come back to Lothlórien, everyone sat in the middle of their 'camp', smiling widely. They all felt peace, even Frodo, who was worried about their fate very much recently.

"Everyone, listen to me now." said Aragorn.

The Fellowship turned his attention to him.

"We are going tomorrow, we used too much kindness of Lady Galadriel, and the quest must move on."

"Why? We've been here only for three days!" asked disappointed Pippin.

"Yes, I know. But we need to move on. The Enemy knows about our presence here. We cannot risk the lives of elves of Lórien. Orcs may attack this realm as well as any other."

"But tomorrow? Can't we stay here even one day more?"

"I'm sorry, Pippin. But don't worry, if you enjoy your time here, we can come back when The Quest is completed."

"We can?"

"If you'd like to, of course." he smiled to the hobbit and continued. "We will go through Anduin. We'll take boats from the elves."

"Anduin? You mean.. a river? With water?" asked nervously Sam. He does not trust rivers, nor any water which is deeper than 10 centimetres.

"Don't be afraid Sam, you will not drown." smiled Frodo a little amused.

Sam looked at him and nodded not very sure.

"It's a long journey, so let's pack as much food as you can. I'm sure Lady Galadriel will help us with it."

Everyone agreed silently, listening to the ranger.

"Excuse me, may I interrupt?" asked the voice behind them.

They all turned away and saw Haldir with two other elves.

"Haldir! How are you?" asked Aragorn.

"Fine, thank you for asking. Anyway, I'm bringing a word from our Lady."

"We're listening."

"She wish you to join her in the evening. She has got some gifts for you." he smiled, his voice was very calm, so was the expression on his fair face.

"We will fulfill her wish then." he bowed with his head.

Haldir smiled and looked at the others.

"Rest until you can, here in our realm you are allowed to relax. Enjoy the rest of your day, and last hours of your stay." he bowed and looked at Gimli.

He was standing quietly, thinking of Lady Galadriel. She is such a beautiful, light and wise woman, how could he even think of her as of a witch?

Frodo sat under a bright tree and looked around for the last time before the evening. Will he ever come back here and see the beauty of elves? He couldn't tell, nor could Sam, amazed by the view so far.

"Estel, I think I will go speak to Haldir." said Legolas quietly and saw the ranger giving him a nod. "Want to go with me?"

"No, thank you my friend. I'd rather stay here and look after the others."

Legolas nodded lightly and walked away, wanting to catch up to Haldir.

"Haldir! Wait up!" he shouted but not so loudly.

The blonde, older elf turned around and smiled at the sight of the prince.

"Legolas, I knew you will come."

"Am I that predictable?" he smiled.

"Uh, sometimes. What brings you to me?" he smiled back.

They stopped, and the elf looked around quickly.

"I wanted to talk. You know, I want to say goodbye and.. everything." he whispered quietly.

Haldir agreed and saw a relief in his friend's eyes. He felt the archer hides something from him, but it was natural of his way of being, especially if they aren't very close friends like he is with Aragorn.

"You know? I've never thanked you for saving me that day." said Haldir smiling.

"Oh, no need to. I did what I should."

They smiled to each other. Some time ago, Haldir got into trouble, foolish men wanted to capture him and took into slavery.

 ** _~~o*o~~_**

 _He walked in the forest alone chasing the sound of shouting, Aragorn left behind with Elladan and Elrohir. He felt safe here, Woods Of Lórien are beautiful in every season._

 _He was admiring the view when his ears caught another shout for help. He looked around but didn't see anyone. The voice was soft but desperate. He knew it belongs to an elf. But what elf, he couldn't tell. He went after the voice, passing trees and bushes. When he came close enough to see who's the owner of the voice, he gasped in fear. He saw the blonde elf, tied up to a tree, and a group of people surrounding him, laughing at helpless being. He recognised Haldir in the fair elf. He hid behind a tree, and even his breath hasn't been heard._

 _"It's an important elf, I think." said one of men._

 _"Well, let's see how loud he can shout." another one laughed with contempt._

 _Saying this, he took a knife, and came up to the scared, but emotionless elf. Legolas quickly prepared himself to shoot. He released an arrow which landed precisely in the head of the human. And he fell dead._

 _"What the-"_

 _Another arrow fired. And another precise shot. Other men started searching for the source, but he quickly climbed on the tree, where they had no chance to find him._

 _Haldir looked up and saw him, jumping from branch to branch quietly._

 _"Foolish people." he cursed under his nose in anger_.

 _He jumped on the ground and drew out his daggers. People immediately noticed him and rushed at him with their knives. He was quicker, and without a word, he killed all of them as soon as they attacked him. He wasn't even tired at the end of the battle._

 _"What an irony, people considered themselves as this strong race, but when it comes to an end, they cannot even fight with honour." he said still angry at them._

 _He crouched next to Haldir and released him from tight ropes._

 _"Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion."_

 _"Legolas vaer far, Haldir." he smiled and bowed. "Are you alright?" he looked at his bruise on the cheek._

 _"I'm fine. I thought a help will never come."_

 _"What has happened?"_

 _"I was walking on my patrol, and I heard odd sounds. Sounds of evil intruders. So I went check what is it, and then, one of them attacked me. They took me by surprise. I had no chance. Are you alone?"_

 _"Aragorn, Elrohir and Elladan are with me. I would not risk to go for a walk at this time alone. But I heard you and rushed to help leaving them behind."_

 _And now, they both heard leaves and steps, getting closer to them. They were ready for an attack, but he caught familiar voices._

 _"Legolas, where are you?" he heard Aragorn's shout._

 _"Over here! Come." he waved hand when he saw his friends._

 _"Legolas, please, never do that again. You know it may be dangerous." said Elladan. "Oh, good evening Haldir. What are you doing here now?"_

 _"Welcome, my friends. I got into some trouble..." he admitted embarrassed._

 _"Trouble? You? Huh, you see now Legolas? Even a strong one as Haldir can get into trouble. Never. Do That. Again." said Aragorn._

 _"I'm sorry. But I had to. I would not be myself if I didn't check on what was worrying me, surely you know that."_

 _"We know. You are lucky enough and nothing happened to you. But on th-"_

 _"Legolas saved me." interrupted Haldir helping his kin to explain himself. He felt gazes of theirs upon him but ignoring them, he smiled, so does Legolas. "But you are here because..?"_

 _"Oh, we wanted to relax, so we've decided to go to Lothlórien. It's always so peaceful here and we needed it." explained Elrohir._

 _"I assume that your father knows_ _about it."_

 _"Uh, yeah. I guess I told him... or did I forget?" asked Elladan, wondering if he really told Lord Elrond about their small journey._

 _Haldir only rolled his eyes and sighed quietly._

 _"Never mind. I will take you to our realm. Follow me_ _until it is too dark to see anything."_

 _Friends nodded and smiled lightly. Then, they all went to Lothlórien to take a rest_.

 ** _~~o*o~~_**

"I still think I should do something for you. If not you, I would probably be now somewhere far away from here, serving as a slave of some foolish, hideous man." he smiled, but Legolas flinched as if he knew something about it.

Haldir didn't miss it but also didn't ask. Legolas wasn't a type of elf who talks about his past or even his feelings.

"I know you're hiding something from me." he whispered after a minute.

The elf looked at him with shock expression on his face.

"What? Why do you think so?"

"Because you act a little strange. And I can sense you, remember I'm an elf as well." he said but Legolas didn't respond, he was staring at him silently. "But that's okay, I won't be convincing you to tell me what it is. Just know you can trust me." he spoke breaking this silence.

"I know Haldir. I know..." his voice turned low and there was a hidden pain in it. But as Haldir said, he didn't try to let it out from him.

"How are Elladan and Elrohir, by the way?"

"They're good. At least, when we were in Rivendell, they were good. Although worried, but it's not something odd, actually."

"Right. I shall talk to them when I'm in Rivendell. I'll tell them that you and Aragorn greet them." he smiled and looked at the prince.

He smiled back and he saw in the corner of his eyes hobbits who were playing hide and seek in the distance. He sighed but smiled lightly, being happy they can use their, maybe, last peaceful days to relax themselves. He wished he could do that like them.

"Your small companions are very happy. Shouldn't they be rather terrified?"

"They should. But you know a lifestyle of hobbits. They are happy almost at all times. Especially Pippin and Merry. It's not like I criticise them, I'm pleased they can find some fun nowadays." he looked over his shoulder at laughing halflings. So did Haldir and they both chuckled.

"I should go back to them. I wouldn't want to keep you here, you surely have some duties, don't you?"

"I do have some. Well, it doesn't mean we cannot talk a little. But you're probably right. I should go back to my job, I believe I have to do patrol now with some guards. Remember about your meeting with Lady Galadriel tonight."

"Of course. Bye Haldir. Until next time, if it _is_ next time." he bowed but not very low.

Haldir answered him and walked away as soon as Legolas closed his eyes. Then, he turned to his friends and came back to them.

He looked around to see Boromir and Aragorn talking, and Gimli looking in the distance, thinking about something, probably about Lady Galadriel who seemed to take away his heart and mind. Sam and Frodo were walking, and Merry was playing with Pippin. He smiled at the happy laugh of halflings, and came up to them, sitting opposite. When they noticed him, they stopped to talk.

"Legolas, do you want to leave Lothlórien and go risk your life?" asked Merry.

"What do you mean?" he looked at him questionably.

"You know, leave peaceful lands to go straight into Mordor where we can all die."

"If we don't go there, a peace will be disturbed also here. There will be no place to hide. No life. No memory." he whispered with low voice.

Merry looked at him, eyes widely open. Legolas turned his head away.

 _'Stupid elf, don't tell hobbits about death and loss.'_ he criticised himself in his mind.

"Merry, are you playing or not?" Pippin asked.

"N-No Pip. This game is boring. Let's go eat something."

"You know I can't say no." he smiled and Legolas chuckled quietly.

He looked around again, an evening was coming slowly. And when it came, everyone regrouped. Aragorn lead them to the coast of the river, where other elves were preparing boats for their tomorrow leaving. On the other side, there was standing Lady Galadriel. She smiled to them, and her bright light was almost white. Legolas heard Gimli's and hobbits' breathing faster than normal. But Boromir and Aragorn, although they looked terrified, seemed to take it easy.

"Come closer my friends." she spoke softly when they stopped. "I have something for you."

They glanced at each other but came a little closer. They stood in front of her when she spoke again. Elven maids behind her back.

"My gift for you, Legolas, is a bow of the Galadhrim. Worthy of the skill of our woodland kin." she said and gave him his new weapon which he admired in amazement.

His old bow from Mirkwood was also good, but not good enough any longer. Their quest requires more strength and skills. And better weapons.

She now came up to Merry and Pippin who got two daggers.

"These are the daggers of the Noldorin. They have already seen service in war." she looked at Pippin. "Do not fear, young Peregrin Took. You will find your courage." she whispered and approached Sam "And for you, Samwise Gamgee, Elven rope made of hithlain."

"Thank you, my lady. Have you run out of those nice, shiny daggers?"

Galadriel only smiled and turned to Gimli but Legolas didn't listen anymore. He was admiring his bow, and happy faces of hobbits. Only Sam seemed to be not fully satisfied with his rope, but it is a very good rope. And it may help capture even much bigger beings than the hobbits are themselves.

He saw Aragorn talking with the Lady and turned his attention to boats. He wasn't sure if he wants to leave, but he knew he must protect Frodo and lands of Middle-Earth. It's a burden which lays on each of them. Without Gandalf, all is going to change. There will be no more wise as much as him people.

It was dark now. The full moon was shining, and stars were seeming to move like a waves of a stormy sea. Nobody dared to speak or even smile. The silence was torturing his elvish ears. He saw Haldir, doing his job, and Aragorn, looking at his sword. He approached him silently and sat next to him, under a tree, looking into distance. Crickets were doing concerts without a break, what made the atmosphere even more peaceful and mysterious. Legolas felt terrible, he was focused only on himself, and didn't even ask his best friend how he is feeling after the loss of Gandalf who was his friend as well.

 ** _T.B.C_**

 _Dictionary:_

 _Mae govannen Legolas Thranduilion - Well met Legolas son of Thranduil_

 _Legolas vaer far - Legolas is good enough_


	15. Chapter 14 - Leaving

**This is it! 14th chapter. There will be yet 2 (not including this one) chapters and then we're starting with The Two Towers part which is my favourite. But this isn't important for now. Enjoy this chapter, our friends are leaving Lothlórien and I must say I'm pretty satisfied with this. But ( _spoiler_ ) it makes me sad, you know, thinking about next ones, because we all know the original story...**

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing._

 ** _~~~Chapter 14~~~_**

He hasn't spoken, not knowing the reason. Something was blocking his voice, he got nervous. Aragorn looked at him with his concerned gaze and grunted quietly.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his voice was almost silent.

The blonde elf glanced at him with a worry face expression. The ranger wasn't happy seeing it.

"Has something bad happened?"

"No."

"So what's wrong? Please, tell me, mellon nîn. Do not worry me like that."

"I was very busy with myself and I haven't even asked you how are you after.. you know, Gandalf's death." he whispered with tears almost invisible in his blue eyes.

"I hope you don't think of yourself as an egoist." he smiled gently. He knows him too well.

"I... uh..."

"Legolas, really, don't worry. If you ask me, I'm good. Of course, I am a little down because of that but as everyone here I suppose." he wanted to calm down his elven friend.

"You don't feel offended because I didn't even think about you? I should have asked you, at least."

"Don't be silly, mellon nîn. You are down more than I. And I understand you and know that you care about me anyway, even if you don't ask me every other second if I'm okay." he gave him a light, friendly smile.

Legolas smiled back and leaned against the tree behind him, closing his eyes with relief. He felt his friend's hand on his forearm.

"Are you alright? You are as white as snow." he asked worried, looking at his face.

"I'm fine. It is just this stress with our tomorrow leaving." their eyes met.

"Are you sure it's because of that? Aren't you dizzy, cold or something like it?"

"Don't think so. Really, I'm fine. But I didn't come here to talk about me. I wish to hear more about your feelings. Or I will feel like an egoist. I know you're hurt because of this situation. And I'm adding you another worry."

"No, you are not, really. I'm fine Legolas. Okay, I admit, first, I was feeling like someone hit me and played a joke on me. Because I couldn't believe this. Gandalf was my very good friend and I will never forget him and his sacrifice. But I know everyone here feels exactly like me."

"I can't even imagine how hard it must be for you. You know, leading us in such circumstances and conditions. If you ever want to talk about it you know I'm here waiting." he smiled.

Aragorn nodded, glad to see his friend's happiness.

"I know. Thank you very much my friend. But it is not necessary. However, I will remember your words."

They looked at each other with some kind of relief. It was getting even darker. But the neighbourhood was so silent. Aragorn looked around focused on his own thoughts. He drifted off literally for a moment. And when he looked around, he saw his companions and Legolas fast asleep. He smiled to himself under his nose seeing calm face of his friend.

" _Losto mae, mellon nîn_. May this night be peaceful for you." he whispered and laid by himself.

He closed his eyes, hearing his own breathe and nothing more, maybe except for Gimli's snoring. But to it he got used to.

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

When morning has come, they were all prepared for their journey. This time, the mysterious river was awaiting them. Elves gave them three boats, which were lazily hitting the coast. Haldir accompanied them, and with him were some other elves and Lady Galadriel with her husband as well.

"Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people. May these cloaks help shield you from unfriendly eyes." said Celeborn, giving the members of fellowship cloaks.

"Thank you, my Lord." bowed Legolas lowly, so did the rest of the group following his behaviour. "We appreciate your kindness very much."

The cloaks were warm and silk. At least, they felt in touch like they has been made of silk.

Some time later, they were preparing. Legolas was putting supplies to his boat, and boat of Boromir when he saw Lembas, lying next to hobbits. He took a piece of bread in his hands.

"Lembas. Elvish waybread." he bit small piece of if. "One small bite is enough to fill the stomach of a grown man." he smiled to them and they nodded with agreement.

He left them to look for Aragorn, he will sail with Merry and Pippin, Boromir will take Gimli, and Aragorn - Frodo with Sam.

"How many did you eat?" whispered Merry to his cousin.

"Four." he heard in response.

He smirked and approached Aragorn talking with Celeborn.

"Every league you travel south, the danger will increase. Mordor Orcs now hold the eastern shore of the Anduin. Nor will you find safety on the western bank. Strange creatures bearing the white hand have been seen on our borders. Seldom do Orcs journey in the open under the sun, yet these have done so." the elf said and Aragorn nodded.

Legolas, however, didn't want to disturb, so he went to speak with Haldir. The servant smiled at the sight of the prince.

" _Mae govannen_." he said. _"Êl síla nan lû e-govaded vín"_

 _"Haldir. Glass nín gen achened."_ he smiled back.

"So it is our farewell I guess." he switched to Common Tongue.

"Probably."

The silence fell for a moment and then, Legolas spoke again.

"I hope we will see each other again one day."

"Yes, I also wish we could do that. The time of our meeting is about to end, and you're again leaving to continue this dangerous journey. Tell me, don't you want to stay here and wait for Aragorn's coming back?" he asked and they both looked at the fellowship. "We would be very pleased to have you in our realm for a bit longer."

"Thank you for your kind offer but I do not think so. I must go with them. This is my destiny and duty. Besides, there is my best friend. I could not see him alone in this big world, you know." he chuckled quietly.

"Yes, I do. Farewell then, my friend. _Garo lend vaer. Harthon gerithach raid gelin a chwest adel thraw lín._ " he placed a hand on his heart and bowed with a smile.

 _"Hannon le, mellon nîn. Nîn velui a lalaith veren nalú en-agovaded vín."_ he bowed as well and turned away, looking at smiled Haldir. He smiled back and went to his companions.

Aragorn looked at him and approached placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. The elf glanced at him and smiled.

"Come on. It's time to go." he whispered.

Legolas nodded, sighing lightly and quietly.

"Right. We have a long journey to process."

Legolas one last time looked at Haldir and then, jumped into the boat, and Merry with Pippin right after him. The boat slowly bounced off the shore.

"I can row! When I was younger, my grandpa used to take me on fishing." said Merry smiling.

"Great! I can't." spoke Pippin now. "I've never been to the lake or river before."

"So you don't have any water experience? Cool Pip, what if we sunk?"

"Sunk? Why should we? Are we too heavy? I can't swim!" panicked younger hobbit.

"Calm yourselves, my friends. We're not going to sink. Don't worry, I won't let it happen." calmed them Legolas and saw Aragorn and Boromir in their boats as well.

There were elves, and Lady Galadriel with her husband on the ground. Sam wished to be there now, he hates water so much.

"Look at them, mr Frodo. They are saying goodbye to us. On the ground. Why aren't _we_ on the ground now?" he said and Frodo smiled widely, amused by the gardener's panic.

When they were quite far from the shore, they turned back, seeing Lady Galadriel, smiling at them calmly. Her posture, even seeming to be small, was still full of grace and beauty.

"Do you think Merry, that we will make it? You know, survive the river, I mean." asked Pippin looking around, admiring the view of Lothlórien so far from them.

"Why wouldn't we? We're here, on real adventure! Would you like to bore in Shire now?"

"I don't know. The Shire is safe, you cannot sink there."

"Don't be a kid Pip. We'll make it, I'm sure."

"Listen to your cousin, Peregrin Took." said finally Legolas and the hobbit turned to him. "Merry is right, nothing bad will happen here. Anduin, although it is only water, still can be a friend."

"What? How so?"

"Rivers, trees, wind... nature. They are all our friends. If we are friendly to them, they answer us with the same kindness we give them. Sometimes they can save lives." he smiled to himself.

"I've never heard of a bigger absurd!" Gimli's hoarse voice filled the air. "Water and trees cannot be our friends, they are not alive."

"You couldn't be much wrong, son of Glóin. They are alive. They hear you and listen to you. They feel." he whispered looking at the sky and white clouds up there. Then, his gaze fell on the river and strong water under them.

"What they can feel, mr Legolas?" asked Sam.

All three boats were close enough to make a calm, quiet conversation.

"Many things... A danger... A weather... feelings of others... and many, many more."

Pippin closed his eyes and focused on the nature surrounding them.

"I can't feel or hear anything." he said.

Aragorn laughed quietly and Merry hit him in the head.

"Ow! Why did you do that?!"

"You can't because you aren't an elf, fool!" he responded in disbelief of how much his cousin can be dumb sometimes.

"Elves are too perfect..." he whispered disappointed.

Legolas smirked again and looked at Aragorn, who seemed to be in very good mood. Anduin was peaceful today, but something was disturbing its water. An evil is nearby, he felt it. Something is in the forest, on the shore. Something's hunting them. Birds chirped and he felt the presence even closer. He turned his head to look at the coast, but nothing has been seen there.

Frodo was admiring the view, he needed to be alone, his burden got heavier and stronger. He was thinking about Shire and Bilbo. Will he be okay when The Ring is destroyed? He's had it for a long time, a lot of memories. What will he do if he discovers about Balin's death?

Sam closed his eyes, trying to calm down. His breath was fast, and his panic was rising. The farther they are from the shore, the more panicked he felt in his heart.

Merry and Pippin was in panic state as well. At least Pippin was. Merry likes water, and he could sail all day. And if the circumstances were different he would walk in the river's water close to its coast with pleasure.

Gimli, still amazed by Lady Galadriel's beauty and light, was thinking only about Lothlórien, what was odd for him. Why is he thinking about elves? He hates them more than everything and everyone else.

Aragorn felt a _true_ peace for the first time since they have left Rivendell. Despite the danger upon them and the difficulty of this task, he found enough strength to smile and even laugh. As Celeborn said, the eastern shore is being watched, and on the west, strange creatures have been seen. They need to be careful. They must protect the Ringbearer.

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

When the evening came, they hid their boats in the forest and made a campfire. Sam sighed with relief when his feet touched the ground.

"We're sleeping here tonight. Try to be as quiet as you can. We don't want to catch any attention." said calmly Aragorn, studying neighbourhood.

"Worry not Strider. We will be quiet." smiled Frodo.

"I'm taking a watch tonight." said Legolas and quickly felt eyes of his companions upon him.

"Don't you want to sleep yet tonight?" asked Aragorn.

"No, I had enough sleep in Lothlórien." he came up to him. "Besides, I feel something. It would be better if I took a closer look on it." he whispered.

Aragorn looked around and nodded after a while.

"But I can take it with you."

"It won't be necessary."

"Fine." he nodded again. "But be careful. It can be dangerous."

"I will wake you up if something is wrong. Don't worry."

"Okay, I trust you this time." they smiled to each other.

" _This_ time?"

"Uh, well... you know, you are sometimes hard to trust or believe." he smiled hoping the elf will answer with the same.

There was a moment of awkward silence but then, the fair prince chuckled suddenly and shook his head with a wide smile.

"I know." he responded. "But don't worry. Should I make a promise to you?" he smiled.

"No. It won't be necessary, my friend. I believe you will wake me if something is wrong."

"I will. Now go. Rest."

"And what about you? Aren't you hungry? Supper will be very soon."

"No, thank you. I'll eat when I'm on my watch. Now, I need a moment to be alone. I need to think about some things..." he whispered quietly, looking at the ground under his feet.

Aragorn nodded and smiled lightly, understanding his desire. He also wants to be alone sometimes.

"I will leave you, then. Come when you're ready." he placed a hand on his back, and with an almost invisible smile, he walked away leaving his elven friend alone.

At the camp, Boromir was looking at the water with a mysterious gaze. He came up to him and sat right next to, on a small rock near the coast. He hasn't spoken, nor has Boromir. The silence has been an eerie eternity.

"Do you sometimes think about your family?" interrupted it Boromir, whispering quietly, not throwing his gaze away from the river.

Aragorn nodded silently.

"Aye, I do."

"Do you miss your brothers?" turning his head to him, their eyes met.

"Of course. I would love to hear anything from them. But it is not possible now."

"They surely miss you too. You seem to be very close." he smiled lightly.

"We are. I have known them since I was a child."

"And then you met Legolas in the forest."

"Yes."

"How old were you?" he asked and looked into his eyes.

"Well, we were 21. But, our age is... a little bit different than yours."

"How so? You are human like me."

"Of course. But I'm immortal like elves. I won't explain it, believe me, too long story."

Boromir sighed and nodded, fighting with shock inside him. How a normal human can be immortal? He shook his head and looked at the water again.

"And what was he like?" he asked again, mentioning of Legolas.

"Well... he was a big mystery to me. He hasn't talked much. He hasn't laughed very often... he was incredibly... serious and quiet. First, he didn't want to tell me anything. I felt like he wasn't even keen on making friends, like... he was rejecting my hand."

"But you haven't given up."

"Of course. Time has been passing, but I was curious of him more and more. I saw in him something more than a graceful creature with pointy ears." he chuckled.

"I discovered he's an awesome, sensitive and honest person. I discovered he is full of empathy. I found a friend in him, a brother. He wasn't like anyone I had known. He helped me feel and understand this world better. I knew I could tell him everything. I still can. And I have never felt I made a mistake. I don't want to tell you too much, but he has been through a lot. He has survived some things which many of people would not. He hasn't given up. I've never actually told him but... I admire him and I wish there were more people like him. No doubt I'm very lucky to have such an amazing friend." his eyes were full of peace, talking about Legolas he was sincere, he told Boromir only the truth.

"You're speaking of him beautiful words. I have no doubt he's your best friend. As well as you are his."

"There was a short time we had only each other." he smiled to himself lightly. "I'm so sorry, I surely bore you, I didn't mean to talk that much."

"No, no, no! It's totally fine. I would love to hear more about your amazing friendship. My brother used to say 'you know who is your real family when you see the steps of this other person taken to make you happy.' Seems like he was right. Legolas surely can feel safe around you. And he isn't lonely."

"I must agree. And he will never have a reason to feel lonely. I won't let him be alone, ever." he said and smiled and Boromir answered with the same.

"Do you miss your brother?" asked the ranger after a short silence.

Gondorian smiled and nodded.

"Yes. And I'm worried, actually. He is in a harsh relationship with our father. And I hope he is alright. I want to go to Gondor after destroying The Ring, to see him and never leave his side again."

Now, it was Aragorn who smiled and his gaze fell on Legolas, standing far from them, looking around. He understood Boromir's feeling perfectly. But Legolas would understand him even more. He sighed and stood up, wanting to check on hobbits.

"I'm sure your brother is fine, Boromir. Come, let's join the rest. Don't bother your head with situations which you are unable to change." he placed a hand on his shoulder and saw him nodding.

They both got up and quickly joined the group, the ranger one more time looked at Legolas and his serious face expression, but not wanting to disturb his peace, he turned his head away and sat on a log next to Frodo.

 ** _T.B.C_**

 _Dictionary:_

 _Êl síla nan lû e-govaded vín - A star shines on the occasion of our meeting_

 _Glass nín gen achened - It is my joy to see you again_

 _Garo lend vaer - Have a good journey_

 _Harthon gerithach raid gelin a chwest adel thraw lín - I hope you will have green paths and a breeze behind you_

 _Nîn velui a lalaith veren nalú en-agovaded vín - Sweet waters and light laughter until next we meet_

 **Short note: Be patient, every mysterious part of this story and past of Aragorn and Legolas will be revealed in next books. I'm working on the past of Aragorn now and how he became immortal, because to be honest, I haven't even thought about this part. ;D I'm also working on a cover of this story but I can't tell you when it is ready, for I'm not a graphic master :) Greetings to you all! :)**


	16. Chapter 15 - Something In The Darkness

**Oookay! I uploaded this chapter quite quickly, don't you think? ;d Anyway, I'm curious how this chapter 'suits' you. :)) I hope you all have a nice weekend ;) And, to all polish readers, I hope you had a nice Independence Day! :D**

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing._

 ** _~~~Chapter 15~~~_**

A dark night has begun and the whole fellowship was sleeping, except for Legolas, who had his watch. He still felt evil. He knew something's watching him, but he couldn't tell what it is. He looked around, Anduin was still peaceful, but trees were nervous. Too nervous. He picked an arrow to his bow and prepared for the shot. On the other shore, in bushes, there was a dark... something. Legolas quickly hid behind rocks and when the beast ran away, he released his arrow, hoping it will kill the intruder. Indeed, something shrieked loudly and eerily, what woke up his companions.

"What's happening, are we under attack?" asked immediately Aragorn, who jumped from his sleep as quickly as never before.

"What was that sound? It wasn't my dream, was it?" asked Frodo. He looked so scared.

"Calm down my friends. It was nothing we should be worried about." smiled Legolas, hoping it will make them calmer.

"But something was here, right?" asked Gimli, looking around confused.

"Yes. But I think I killed it."

"What was it?" asked Pippin.

"Even the wisest one does not know." he looked at the bushes opposite their position and again glanced at them, they were scared, he could see it in their eyes. "Go back to sleep." he smiled lightly to them.

"Are we safe?" asked Sam.

He wasn't sure of that, but he nodded silently. Hobbits exchanged looks but believing in the elf's words, they laid again. Only Aragorn, Gimli and Boromir stayed on their positions.

"It was a perfect shot, elf!" laughed Gimli, but didn't wait for an answer, and went back to sleep.

"Legolas, now I'm worried. Should I stay with you?" asked Aragorn. "Also, we can replace you."

"Nay, it won't be necessary, my friend. I will handle it on my own."

"You sure? I don't feel too convinced."

"Me either." said Boromir.

The elf looked at them again, saying nothing.

They exchanged their gazes and sighed with concern. Now, how can they sleep if something is hunting them?

"I'd like to stay with you, and Boromir I think as well." said stubbornly Aragorn.

"I see nothing will convince you." he gave him a weak smile.

"You see it well. I cannot go back to sleep now."

"Neither can I." said Boromir, sitting on a log near the dead campfire.

"I don't see any sense in this but fine. If you choose to sit here instead of some rest, I won't even try to stop you." he whispered and sat on a log.

"Great that you understand. Now, we must be very careful. Whatever it was, it could go for help. We need to be ready in case of an attack."

"Tell me something I don't know." said Boromir. "But I hope it won't come back here. I don't feel strong enough to fight with another stupid, stinky orcs."

"Do you feel something, Legolas?"

The elf shook his head, not even looking at his friend.

"No. Everything is peaceful, trees stopped being nervous and the river is still as calm as it was." he whispered and approached them.

Slowly, he started feeling next to Boromir comfortable enough to be near him and even talk to him. Despite his still rising fear, this human seemed to be honest and caring. He, as well as Aragorn, knew that this Gondorian is a little affected by The Ring. But he hoped he will be fine, and he won't allow the power of Sauron to take control of him.

"What does it feel like?" asked the man suddenly and the fair prince looked at him.

"Does feel... what?"

"The nature. What does it feel to hear it? Understand it?"

"You ask hard questions, Boromir." he said and they all, including Aragorn, realised that he used his name for the first time while talking to him.

He fell quiet for a moment, closing his eyes. But opening them again, he saw his calm face looking at him. He sighed and tried to respond.

"Feeling the nature and all connected to it is sometimes amazing, but another time it is difficult."

"What do you mean?"

"You know, when the trees scream in pain and suffer, I feel it all, and it hurts me as well, if not even more."

"But when the trees, as you said, are happy, you should be happy too. Why aren't you?"

Legolas was a little shocked by his question. Why did he ask about it? Does he know? His face fell emotionless, and his blue eyes turned cold. Boromir noticed his confused feeling, as well as Aragorn, and he shook his head.

"Never mind. Forget I asked anything." he tried to smile.

Legolas at first didn't answer but then, he forced a small smile. Aragorn sat next to him, a warmth was emitting from the ranger. He felt his gently hand on his back and saw a light smile on his face. It comforted him a little, and as a result he smiled back, sighing quietly. The fire burned off, and they were sitting in completely darkness, seeing only their faces, and a small amount of light from Legolas. Crickets were playing their concert, and from time to time, they could hear mice looking for food.

"I really think you should go to sleep. There is no need to sit here, you must rest." he said, tired of this creepy silence.

"Legolas, we know what's right for us. We, at least I, want to accompany you. Moreover, it is better if we are awake in case of any attack." answered him Aragorn.

"Aragorn is right. I want to stay here as well. You have no need to worry. At least not about us." smiled now Boromir and the elf responded with the same, but his eyes focused on the ground.

He felt peaceful, but something was still worrying him. The power of the ring increases slowly every day. But it is not this, what makes him feel nervous.

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

When sun has risen, all the hobbits and Gimli woke up almost at the same time. Frodo looked around, he dreamed about elves from Lothlórien. They were so kind and very beautiful. He couldn't get out of admiration. Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn proved that there is still good and hope in this world, although it may not be seen very often.

"What do you think of this idea?" asked Merry, bringing the black haired hobbit to life.

"Think of what?" he asked, his very blue eyes looked at his cousin.

"Of eating breakfast with everyone. The last time you have eaten with us was very long time ago, I don't even remember when." he joked but Frodo took it serious. "Oh my, Frodo. You should spend with us some time. Come on." he stood up and gave his cousin a hand.

Frodo nodded and got up, looking around. He saw Aragorn and Legolas talking, Sam and Pippin were listening to Gimli's another story from his childhood and Boromir was sitting in front of the fireplace. Frodo swallowed, feeling a gaze of Gondorian upon him. He was observing him and The Ring. He believed in his good side, what he surely had, but it was his wrong side appearing now.

He sat opposite and then others joined them.

"I made a breakfast some time ago." said Sam. "You should try it, mr Frodo, it's pretty good."

Frodo looked at him not saying a word but smiled after a second, nodding lightly.

"I definitely will, Sam. Has something happened in the night?" he asked Legolas turning his head towards him.

"No. After I had killed, or scared, this mysterious creature nothing disturbed the rest of the night." he answered gently, smiling calmly.

"What doesn't mean the danger is gone." broke in Aragorn.

"Of course it does not." said Gimli. "But it will give us some time."

"It may give. But also it may not. If it's an orc, what it likely is, it will return. With a support." whispered Legolas.

"How do you know that?"

"Because I know how orcs fight. They are never alone."

"We aren't alone either." said Sam. "We are together, right? Eight people working together can handle much."

Legolas nodded silently. The hobbit was right, but even if they weren't alone, orcs would kill them. If they attack, they will do it in a big group, and even this fellowship won't be able to protect each of its members. He has seen many, he has fought many, but he has never felt _that_ fear, not including those days in hands of Men. Those were the worst and the most scary days he would have ever imagined.

He drifted off when a soft, gently and quiet voice brought him back.

"Legolas, are you alright?" asked the ranger.

He turned around, and saw his best friend looking at him mysteriously.

"What? Why, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, why are you asking?"

"Because you drifted off for a few moments. And you look concerned, has something happened?"

"N-No. Everything's alright, don't worry." he forced a small, fake smile, hoping it will distract the ranger for another questions.

Aragorn nodded giving him a doubted look. But as the elf predicted, he didn't ask anymore.

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

After breakfast, when on the sky appeared yellow sun and there were no clouds, everyone was preparing for next steps of their journey.

He was standing a few meters away, sensing something evil, when Aragorn's voice filled the air.

"We cross the lake at nightfall. Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the north."

Then, another voice. The voice of Gimli.

"Oh, yes? It's just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil? An impassable labyrinth of razor-sharp rocks! And after that, it gets even better! Festering, stinking marshlands far as the eye can see."

"That is our road. I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf." his voice was calm, although he could sense an irritation deep into him.

"Recover my...?!" he snorted offended and turned away

Legolas looked deep into the forest, he saw no one. Forced by his growing concern, he approached Aragorn.

"We should leave now." he whispered quickly.

"No. Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for cover of darkness." he answered.

 _'It isn't a good idea.'_ he thought but didn't tell him. If they don't go now, they may not go at all. Aragorn looked at him when he spoke again.

"It is not the eastern shore that worries me. A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near. I can feel it." he turned his head to him.

The ranger, now looking worried, placed his hand on his shoulder.

"You probably right. But we must wait."

"It isn't wise Aragorn, you know that." he said but the ranger didn't answer.

He _was_ worried but he wasn't sure it is good idea to go now. It may scare the hobbits.

"Where's Frodo?" they heard Merry and both looked at the place where the hobbit was the last time.

He wasn't around, neither was Boromir. The man's shield is here but the owner is not.

"Boromir is gone." said Aragorn. "Better go search for him."

"You think it is the ring?" asked Gimli.

"I wouldn't risk saying 'no', for he surely feels its power."

"What are we waiting for? Let's go find them!" said Sam and quickly got up from his knees, taking his frying pan with him.

They all very quickly got ready and ran into the forest. Aragorn and Legolas were on the end of the fellowship.

"Legolas, I will go on the left and look for Frodo, take hobbits and Gimli. You will go on the right."

"You want to go alone? Aragorn!" he asked and stopped running.

Aragorn stopped by himself and placed a hand on his shoulder, seeing tears in his blue eyes.

"I will be okay, I promise." he smiled and after a second saw Legolas nodding.

The ranger ran away and he joined the rest.

He felt fear and sadness in his heart. He was worried, he knows the orcs are coming. But these aren't normal orcs, they are much stronger than those from Mordor. Gimli's loud breath was disturbing his mind, but he couldn't feel neither Frodo, nor Boromir nearby. Also Aragorn disappeared from his sight. Suddenly, a shriek filled the air and everyone stopped.

"Did anybody else hear this? Please, tell me this was only my imagination." gulped Pippin.

"I must disappoint you Pip. I heard it too." responded nervously Merry.

"Don't fear, go, hide somewhere, Gimli and I should handle them on our own." whispered the archer and prepared his bow, fearing of Aragorn, Boromir and Frodo.

The hobbits nodded and ran away, hiding under the fallen log.

"Gimli, come on, we must find the rest." ordered the elf.

"Stop giving me orders, elf!" snorted Gimli.

"Gimli, please, we don't have time for arguments. What is important, we need to protect the Ringbearer and find our friends."

"... Fine. But do not give me orders, I will handle this situation on my own."

Legolas remained silent and nodded quickly. They both ran away from the hobbits, hoping they will be fine.

He was running fast, seeing the first orc. He immediately attacked him and killed by the arrow. The beast shrieked and fell on the ground, with face in leaves.

"Aragorn!" he shouted looking around nervously.

Gimli hit another orcs with his axe hardly, crying out of rage and anger. Legolas felt a presence of his best friend nearby. He knew he is close. He was killing orc by orc, shooting angrily. They didn't even manage to get closer to him, because they immediately were falling dead. When they got rid of every enemy here, they could go ahead to continue their searching...

 ** _T.B.C_**

 **When I was writing this fragment with Legolas saying "We should leave now" I just saw this scene from the movie in my mind. And I thought again "Jesus, we should have more of such good films". Now, I hope you liked it, the next chapter is a little 'messy' if you know what I mean, but I really do hope it isn't that bad. Thank you for reading. ;)**


	17. Chapter 16 - Boromir

**_Hello there! My dear readers, I love you all, and the fact you've been with me for many chapters of this book makes me feel like I'm over the moon. :) This is the last, quite sad, chapter of this story. You must know, writing some scenes here wasn't the happiest time of my life :( but despite to that fact, I still hope you'll be satisfied with this chapter. ;)_**

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing *sniff*_

 ** _~~~Chapter 16~~~_**

Aragorn left Frodo behind, allowing him to go alone. He still had got tears in his grey eyes, but the feelings inside him couldn't take control of him. Not now. The fate of Frodo isn't in his hands now. And happened this what he expected to, he knew the hobbit will wish to go alone. He was lonely in the forest, killing orcs. He slashed four, but there were still too many. When one of them jumped on him, making him fall on his back, an arrow pierced the beast's head. He knew this arrow.

"Legolas..." he whispered with relief.

He was also worried of him and of the rest. He threw the orc off of his body and jumped on his feet when another orcs appeared. But this time, from the hill, ran up Legolas and Gimli. Arrows of the blonde archer were everywhere, in every orc.

"It's good to see you two." he smiled slashing one orc.

"Did you miss us?" asked the elf avoiding a blow.

"A little." he killed two.

Legolas drew out his daggers and slashed three orcs. One of them wanted to hit him in the stomach, but he pivoted and pushed the knife into beast's neck. They again got rid of everyone, but it wasn't the end. A sound of horn was heard. The prince turned away to the source.

"The horn of Gondor!" he shouted.

"Boromir!" Aragorn ran forward, and they behind him.

They passed the hills of Amon Hen and ran as fast as they could to help the man. At the same time, they managed to kill at least six orcs. When they came, Boromir was fighting with a group of enemies. They couldn't help him, orcs were attacking them.

"Run! Run!" he cried out to Merry and Pippin.

He disappeared with the hobbits from their sight, and again, they needed to chase them. Another sound of the horn filled the air. Legolas kicked one orc on the tree and pushed the knife into its stomach, twisting the blade. As he looked up, he saw Aragorn running away, he tried to shout, but was too tired, orcs were still jumping at him from nowhere. But he left them with Gimli and followed steps of his friend.

He found him fighting with the biggest orc here, he looked like the boss of them all. He was huge and strong. Aragorn struggled when the beast was furiously attacking.

"Estel!" the elf cried out.

The ranger looked at him, seeing his worried face.

"Legolas, go after Boromir!" he hit the blade of the orc. "I'll be fine, go!" he shouted kicking his enemy.

Legolas, although very concerned and scared, nodded silently and ran after the man. None orc approached him through his 'marathon'. He found Boromir fighting, but he couldn't see the hobbits. When he killed one orc behind his back, he turned around, when he saw an arrow in Boromir's shoulder. The Gondorian gasped and fell to his knees.

"Boromir, no!" shouted Legolas and ran up, killing two orcs.

Boromir hit the orc, and another arrow landed in his body. And when the battle ended, he fell on his knees and then on the ground.

"Boromir!" he kneeled next to him.

"Le... Legolas..." he coughed, there was blood sipping out from his mouth, and tears in his eyes.

"No, please, no. Don't leave us, Boromir." he whispered painfully.

"I am so... sorry, Legolas. For everything. I shouldn't have shouted at you in Moria, I shouldn't... have done it..."

"This is nothing, I-I forgave you."

"I... I tried to take the ring from Frodo..." his tears spilled over.

"It wasn't you who tried this." he whispered.

"Legolas." he squeezed his hand.

Legolas, to his surprise, didn't feel fear, didn't even flinch, instead he squeezed it back.

"They took the Halflings. You must help them. Help... Merry and Pippin."

"We will, we won't abandon them. I promise you."

"It is.. our last talk, Legolas."

"No. Don't die son of Gondor. You must hold on, elves will be able to heal you."

"No. It is too late... too late to repair all these things... please, if you ever meet my brother Fa.. Faramir... tell him I love him and I will always do..." he coughed again.

Legolas nodded, trying to hold on. He felt closer to this human, he was good, he was his friend. He should have helped him, why hasn't he done it?

"I will. I will..."

"My friend..." he smiled widely. "How beautiful it sounds... my friend... I... I know you're afraid of me. I know you're afraid of Men." his breath was shallower now and every word was a battle for him. "But... But please, remember me as... a friend. Not a cruel man who made you suffer."

"Boromir... it isn't a good time..."

"Who has hurt you, tell me... you must... get it out... you will feel... much better."

Legolas' tears finally left his eyes. Why does it hurt so much?

"I... I have been raped... Men have used me and taken me captive. I lived in hell for five days, fighting with death... And I was afraid of you, that you will hurt me like them... but now I see I was stupid. You are great man with a big heart. Whenever you go, I will remember you as the bravest warrior I have ever known. And an amazing friend."

"I'm... I'm sorry f-for you. I hope you will find peace an-and strength..." and he finally drew the last breathe.

He was so sad, he couldn't stop his tears. He didn't even notice when Aragorn showed up. He approached and placed a hand on his shoulder. But he couldn't stop his sadness myself, and kneeled next to him.

"He... he's become my friend..." the elf's voice was broken again.

Aragorn sighed deeply but quietly, and closed Boromir's eyes.

"It is my fault... I should have done something... helped him... I am the cause of death of my every friend. I don't... I'm not worth it. I am not a good friend. It should be me lying here now, not him. Why do I have to fail everyone, I'm hopeless, hopeless. _Hopeless_!" he hit the ground with his fists like a frustrated child.

"No! Mellon nîn, please, _please_ don't think like that. You do not fail anyone. You are amazing friend, don't blame yourself."

"Who should be blamed if not me then?" he looked straight into his grey eyes. "I'm nothing but loss and death! My father was right. I _am_ a mistake. I am not worth of anything, I am not worth of love. I am a fool. I'm not surprised why he treated me like that. I understand now. Everyone dies because of _me_!" he shouted with pain in his voice.

He felt Aragorn's grip got stronger and gentler.

"Better stay away from me. I don't want you to be dead." he whispered sadly, still looking into his eyes.

"Legolas, no. You are _not_ the cause of death. Nobody dies because of you. Please, you are not responsible for this. The one's to be blamed it's me. I let us split up. It was my idea. Please, you shouldn't be blaming yourself. And if you have to blame someone, blame me, please."

"But... first was Gandalf... n-now Boromir. Who will be next?! Who, tell me! What if you die because of me? What would I do?" he shouted, his eyes were filled with pain, tears and anger.

"Mellon nîn, I won't die, and if so, it won't be because of you." he tried to smile.

"If? No, no... I don't want you to be dead. I do-"

"Hey, look at me." he lifted his chin gently. "I promise you, I _swear_ to you I will not die. I won't leave you, don't be scared." he gave him a supportive smile trying to fight with his own tears.

Legolas didn't respond, he was looking with pain into his eyes. He didn't know what to say anymore. He glanced at Boromir one last time, and made a quiet sob. Aragorn, despite the circumstances, wanted to embrace him and stay like that for eternity. Sometimes, they both were tired by Legolas' weaknesses, but he knows that the elf survived a nightmare and only he was able to help him.

The ranger got up, throwing away leaves from his cloak and armour. Then, he stretched his hand to give help to his elven companion. The prince squeezed it and got up.

"We must bury him. He cannot stay here. With no memory and grave. He died with honour." said Aragorn looking at the still body of Boromir.

He started liking this man. Gimli suddenly, from nowhere, ran up. He hasn't spoken seeing the situation and sadness on faces of his companions.

"Estel, they took the hobbits. Merry and Pippin are taken." whispered panicked Legolas.

The ranger looked at him with surprise. It pained him, Boromir died because of protecting the halflings from those monsters, but it became wasted, useless.

"We will rescue them. But first..." he stopped to look at Boromir. "Let's bury him."

"Aye, let's do this." said Gimli.

"He was a noble, honourable man. Good people always meet the worst fate..." whispered Legolas very quietly.

"Where is Frodo and Sam?" asked Gimli.

Aragorn closed his eyes, sighing very quietly.

"I let Frodo go." he responded and felt eyes on him. "I let him go. He must do this alone." he whispered and looked at each of his friends.

"So... you mean not to follow him..."

"No. Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands."

"Then it has all been in a vain. The Fellowship has failed." whispered Gimli with sadness and disappointment in his voice.

They came up to each other, and Aragorn put hands on their shoulders.

"Not if we hold true to each other. We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death. Not while we have strength left." he looked at Legolas, he saw a small sparkle in his eye. "Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light. Let's hunt some Orc." he smiled and his gaze turned to Gimli, who shouted happily.

"Yes! Haha!" he clasped his hands enthusiastically.

Now, it was up to them to save those hobbits. But they must be quick if they want to see them still alive. Legolas was worried, Boromir's death, Gandalf's loss, now, also the halflings are in danger of losing lives. What else is awaiting them, in this big world, full of anger and hate? Will they meet new dangers? What if they want to hurt him again? Could he trust himself? He didn't know, but one what he is sure of, it's Aragorn. Yes, he will be still with him, ready to help. Their long friendship has taught them what the true love is, how does it feel to have someone who cares about you. For Legolas, it was important even more, he didn't know what is love until he left Mirkwood.

"So, where are we going, lad?" asked Gimli suddenly and Aragorn smirked. But when he looked at Legolas, he started feeling bad and sad. He knows where they will go. And this isn't going to make the elf happy.

"We're going where their tracks will lead us." he said. He couldn't break Legolas' heart now telling him they should go to Rohan.

Not now, after Boromir's death. He will guess it anyway. But it wouldn't be a smart idea at the moment.

 _'Legolas, wherever we go, I swear I will be for you'_ he swore in his mind, knowing that it could be a great motivation to stay alive and not get himself killed. Legolas is his motivation. To better tomorrow. To be a better person. To have a better life.

Legolas, however, wasn't sure of the next journey. He did not know where they will go, but he will have to collaborate with Gimli, what won't be very easy. He could sense the contempt of the dwarf, and it wasn't making him feel better, not at all. And the dead body of his human-friend was still there, laying in leaves and grass.

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

They laid him down in the boat, making his hands clenching the sword. Aragorn was very quiet as well as Gimli. And Legolas was praying in his head, hoping the man will be welcome in the Hall Of Mandos. His elvish prayers were deep, and he lamented him silently, without any word. They weren't needed. The pain of loss of their another friend was huge and unimaginable. He won't speak to him any longer, he won't see him smiling, and he won't be friends with him anymore. His dead, emotionless face and his closed eyes will be haunting him, and it will be the last memory of him. And his last words...

 _'I hope you will find peace and strength.'_

It pained him, he realised he had told him his story. At least, a small part of it. And it came suddenly, it wasn't planned. But he took his secret to his grave.

Aragorn, together with him, pushed the boat on the river and it fell of the waterfall. Even Gimli said the prayer in his language with sadness. Every loss is painful, he noticed.

"We must go, we must find Merry and Pippin as soon as possible." broke the silence Aragorn.

"Now? Can't we wait with that for a few moments?" asked the dwarf.

"I'm really sorry, but no. We cannot waste our time. Neither we, nor the hobbits have it much."

"There weren't orcs from Mordor. They were stronger." said Legolas and the ranger looked at him.

"You think they are from Isengard?"

The elf didn't respond, only nodded, but none of them was sure of anything.

"I'm afraid so."

Aragorn sighed and the silence took control again.

"Legolas, can we talk?" he asked, looking at Gimli at the same time.

"Why, of course."

Gimli nodded understanding they need some privacy. Although he hates this elf, he couldn't let himselft say something offending now. He feels only anger inside him, but today is not a good day for arguments. He walked away and sat on the rock, in front of the trees leading straight into forest.

"What do you want to talk about?" asked the blonde archer.

The ranger looked around and came even closer.

"Legolas, mellon nîn... I didn't want to tell you, nor I want it now, but I have to. You see..." he was whispering fearing of his every word. He needed to think of saying something more than twice, to not hurt his friend. "We... we will probably be heading to Rohan."

The prince's eyes went wide, full of fear and sadness, but there was also a hidden anger in them.

"T-To Rohan? You mean..." he sighed closing his eyes.

"I mean the kingdom of Men." his eyes hid sadness deep inside. When he saw how the elf looked at him, with tears and a big fear, he couldn't help it and sighed, placing a hand on his shoulder. If there wasn't Gimli nearby, he would embrace him strongly to comfort him.

He knew it isn't easy for him. Tears formed in his eyes.

"Are you... are you serious? Please, no..." he sobbed.

"I'm sorry, my friend. But we have no choice."

"But... men are... they can..."

"I know. I know you're afraid. But you don't have to, you can go back, return to Rivendell."

Legolas, saying nothing, shook his head slowly, he could guess. He could guess they will go there. Why did he have to be that stupid? What if he doesn't handle it?

"No. I will go. I cannot leave you, I cannot..." he panicked.

"Easy, my friend. I will be with you. Nobody will hurt you, I swear. You are not alone, remember."

His fear grew up quickly, and even the presence of his best friend wasn't comforting him. Will he be alright? This, my friends, is the story for the next time...

 ** _THE END_**

 **Yay! I ended my first book, hooray! It was really, really nice to have you all as my readers, reading your reviews made me very happy! And as I've said before, the next part of this book is called "Shadows Of The Past" and I'm publishing first chapter right after this one, so if you're interested to stay with me for a bit longer I'm inviting you to my profile. :)**

 **Thank you all for your support and reviews! ;D** **When I started writing, I was very very afraid that this story will be boring as hell, but I'm so pleased you didn't think so.**

 **And a big hannon le to _Katzenlotte_ _(very sorry if I had written it wrong :( forgive me) for your detailed reviews and your kind words. You helped me write it because as you said in your last review, as an author I have only readers' opinions so it is good when they are detailed._**

 ** _But of course the rest of you should get a hannon le as well :) Some of you (I'm sorry, don't remember nicknames) wrote a review too, and I'm thankful for that :)_**

 ** _Now, I think it's all I wanted to tell you :)_**

 ** _Remember, if you want to stay with me click on my profile, soon the next part should appear. :))_**


End file.
